Finding Me, but Fixing you
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Stephanie McGrath was tired of spending her life in the service of her mother and her twin sister and being the blame for things she was no part of. So when she finds out the secret life of her classmates Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski She'll do anything to help them protect Beacon Hills, and along the way she may find a way to fix the pieces of her broken life.
1. Updating TBA

To all of my Followers,

I just want to thank you so much for all your support, and in turn, hope that you'll forgive this favor I ask of you. I am currently going through this story, and undergoing some editing in hopes to make it as good as some of the recent things I've been cranking out. I understand how much of an inconvenience this is for some of you, but I promise it will be well worth it. I'll be posting a date to show updates in the bottom author's notes of each chapter. I hope that you'll forgive this and that you like the story. (Who knows, if this is a complete story, then it could end up longer!

Thanks and lots of love,

~Gwen


	2. Passing Dreams

9

So a few weeks ago, I was on spring break and binge watched Teen Wolf when this plot bunny came into my head! I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to update some of my other stories, sorry for those of you watching them.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the adorable puppy that is Isaac Lahey or else I would pick him up and shield him away from all the things.**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Passing Dreams_

_The night air was cold with the autumn wind, a slight framed girl's light copper-red hair wiping out of the her braid. Her scanning her surroundings, her eyes shining an icy blue in the moonlight. There was a caution that mixed with a sort of unexplained concern across the girl's soft features. After a few leaves crunched from behind her, she spun around, fist's at the ready and her feet grounded in an offensive stance. The pose was only held secondarily though, replaced by a smile with her eyes back to their bright slate blue glitter. The young woman crossed her arms with mock scowl stretching across her lips as she addressed the figure in front of her. _

_"You need to stop sneaking up on me like that, Lahey. I was this close to kicking your ass!" She held up her thumb and forefinger so that they were just barely not touching. _

_There was a light chuckle in response as the boy pulled her into his arms, tapping a finger on her nose. "You could have tried McGrath, but you would have failed." _

"_Don't pose challenges that you can't win, Isaac." She playfully snapped, pushing a hand on his chest so that she could look at him, pulling away slightly, "Just because I now have anger management doesn't mean I'm off edge." _

"_You mean, that you're not __**on edge**__, right?" Isaac pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against hers, "I mean really, Steph, I thought we decided that you were the smart one." _

"_Get your logic right, love, if I said it that way it would have been a double negative…" She tilted her head to and fro for a second, "Or at the very least sounded like one," She turned, as if hearing something and pulled away, "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't feel safe anywhere with that freak still around… it's already tried to kill me when he thought I was Mel." _

_Isaac, nodded, entwining his fingers with hers as she lead them away. After a few seconds of silence he paused making her look at him questioningly. However, whatever he was going to say was interrupted by an obnoxious beeping that was getting louder and LOUDER __**AND **__**LOU**__-_

"Whoah!"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I bolted upright in my bed, shaking as I regained my bearings. It was just a dream. A really, _really _strange dream. Turning towards the beeping noise that was emitting from right next to where my face used to be, I slid a finger across the screen to top it. It was 5:30 in the morning. And it was a monday. fantastic.

Looking through the small window next to my bed, I glanced into Melanie's room to make sure I hadn't disturbed her with my alarm. I have lived in Melanie's walk in closet since it was converted into a 'room' for me when I was 6. The room that would have been mine has been turned into a large walk-in closet for her the spoiled princess. Not a teenage girl's typical habitation, but at least it was all my own. I let out a small sigh of relief when i noticed she was still asleep her alarm going off in about forty-five minutes, if I was lucky. Some days she sets it earlier so that she can shower. I turned back into my closet so that I didn't waste any of that precious time to envy her flowing hair, or the peaceful look on her elegant features. Though it made her look even more beautiful than ever, her sleep was a mask, a deception hidden by closed eyelids. Taking in my own hair, and feeling at the pudge around my cheeks, I wondered what the silky copper tone from my dream came from.

_More like __**anything **__from that dream! I mean really, me and __**Isaac Lahey**__? Get real…_

As nice as he seemed in class, the two of us were the biggest recluses of BHHS and didn't have anything in common aside from a few seconds eye contact in one of the four classes they shared. Not that it stopped me from counting, or anything. Though there were a spare few times that he seemed to give me these knowing looks when I caught him looking at me. Or whenever someone in class caught sight of one of my many concealed marks. Still, nothing that would ever feasibly warrant what I saw last night. If anything, that's what made me know I was dreaming.

Okay, and the hair.

And the fact that I was out at night.

It whoever this 'freak' that was confusing me for Mel was.

On second thought, it was just all way too weird and felt like I was watching a scene in a movie that I don't remember acting in.

"Well, no more reading fanfiction before bed, Stephanie, it makes you create it out of your own life," I muttered, pulling out my outfit for today out the captain's drawers under my bed.

When it doubt, simplicity is always the best policy, but today I was going to need comfort: leggings and a loose fitting flannel with a cream laced cami to match over my brown leather, motorcycle boots. It was relaxed and comfortable, which was exactly what I needed after this weekend's torment, and whatever I'll need to go through the morning after my sister wakes up. Slipping out, I went into the bathroom for a quick shower and to use the mirror. Blow drying my hair, I tousled some moose into waves in an attempt to keep them from falling into flat pieces of straw around my face. Washing my face, I looked at my eyes and neck. After drying off, I dapped on strategic blots of concealer to hide the bags under my eyes and some of the marks along my collarbone and neck.

Just as was finishing, Melanie pounded on the door. Luckily I had long sleeves on so I didn't have to cover my arms today, and I was done, or at least it was as good as it was going to get. Sighing, I resigned myself to how I looked, knowing that if I didn't open the door within the next few minutes, then I would have both Melanie and Mother on me in a matter of seconds. Grabbing my duffel of supplies with a sigh, I opened the door with as kind an expression on my face as I could muster.

"This too, shall pass, McGrath." I muttered, starting the utterance early this morning.

"Good morning, Mel." I smiled lightly, feeling it drop as she slammed past me, my shoulder being forced back roughly.

"Don't even _try_ talking to me before I've made myself look _remotely_ human." She snapped, pouting at her reflection, and wrinkling her nose at her hair. "Unlike some of us, I put some _effort_ into looking nice for school. I mean seriously, throwing on a pair of boots and a beanie over your pajamas doesn't make it an outfit. Thank _God _we never mingle in public."

I turned around to try and make some form of 'appropriate' comment, but Mother came down the stairs, a frown on her face when she saw me. I quickly stepped out of the room, and tried to fix my posture and look better. Instead, I was met with a pinched look as she held her temple. _So much for trying to start off on her good side…Not that there was any __**getting**__ on her good side to begin with._

"Stephanie Anne, please tell me that the only reason you're shoes are on with that dreadful outfit is because you were going to take out the trash, which you were supposed to do last night, and _then_ will be getting dressed before heading out for school."

I tightened my lips, shutting my eyes as I remembered. I had gotten so wiped from ironing all their clothing last night that I had completely forgotten to grab the trash on the way to my room. "Right…" She raised an eyebrow at me, making me fluster to correct myself. "I-I mean, yes, Ma'am! I was just on my way to go do that." I bowed my head before turning around and heading down the hall, "I'm really sorry...it was very foolish of me."

"Damn right it was foolish of you, get to it, right now." She said, her gaze stoney against my back. As I turned the corner I heard her turn to my sister, "I swear, Melly, you need to teach her how to dress and behave herself."

My sister made blew a puff of air between her lips, "_Trust_ me, it wouldn't improve much; It's not like she has any friends at school, and she only acts out here. I mean, if anywhere, it might as well be where you can fix it, right?"

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the typical strand of comments and only half failing. Instead, as I went to get the trash and recyclables from their bins in the kitchen, I gauged the mood of today based of them. Everything that happened afterwards hinged on it, so it was important I got it now. After putting the bags in their bins along the street, I checked the mail, knowing that it most likely wouldn't be there, and took a few deep breaths to compose myself before going to the door. Glancing at the reflection in the metal box, I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"This too, shall pass, McGrath."

Once I got back in, I worked on setting up my sister's breakfast of an orange and bowl of oatmeal, pouring the oats with the needed water, cream and maple syrup that she likes before putting the bowl in the microwave. I set set up the time so that all she had to do was hit the start button when she was ready, leaving a note for her to let her know about it. I then set to work making my mother her morning cleansing shake, placing ingredient after ingredient into the bog colored semi-liquid before pouring it into a glass with a mint leaf on it. After that, I selected the magazine she was leafing through last night and placed it next to her drink and purse for her to have before she went to work. Then I set to tidying up all the materials I used and more until I was satisfied that it would make up for my indiscretion. Sneaking an apple into the folds of my shirt, I went down the stairs, wishing my daily wish that Dad hadn't left me along with these two women I am forced to call family.

During the early years, he had been the only one to treat me as something other than a slave. He treated me the same as he did Mel. Though sometimes, he treated me a little better to balance my mother's blatant favoritism. But then the accident happened, followed by an increase in the abuse, finishing with the divorce that had him leaving for Chicago when I was eight. I guess he just got too weak to help fight against my mother's treatment of her family and unable to deal with the loss of my brother Joshua two years prior. Of course I was blamed for both tragedies: I_ "_wasn't a good enough for them, so they left us". Though I know Dad never felt that way, it still made me feel guilty whenever she brought them up. There are days that I can imagine what it would be like had he taken me with him. It would have been better than her excuse that prevented him from doing so, that I was needed because I took care of her and Melonie. Well too bad 'took care of' had a different definition in the McGrath household.

I always wondered what would have happened if I was born a boy. After all, my mother only wanted one daughter and one son. Instead she had twin girls and a son who didn't live to see his second birthday. After eleven years of being told it was my fault, I have almost forgotten the truth. I mean, afterall, Mother's precious little Melly could _never_ do wrong, so what was I thinking? I still wish that Joshua was Mel's twin and I died, at least then he would have been loved and cared for. Instead, I'm filled with dreams and constant wishes and prompting that eventually, _This will pass._

When I got back to the room, Melanie was still in the shower and my mom was back in her room, getting ready for work at the country club. She was the pilates and yoga instructor there and was really well off due to getting tipped really well. It was clear in the ritziness of the house and the neighborhood, sitting near the Martin, Reyes, and Daehler families. Even the Whittemore's house was at the very edge of the area. Not that you would have been able to tell by looking at me, I had to earn money to pay for my own things. And working at home wasn't how I did it. Instead I was a paid tutor in school and taking on shifts at the animal clinic along with Scott McCall. I didn't see a dime of Mother's money, hell, I wasn't even allowed to go anywhere near the club or her lessons. We wouldn't want to risk the potential embarrassment or damage I would give to her reputation just by walking through the doors, now do we?

I shook my head, trying to ignore the daily mantras of the McGrath family regarding their whipping girl and getting ready for the walk to school. I decided to appease them both by changing out of my outfit and going for something more their standards. I started by replacing the blue and cream flannel with a grey striped sweater that had a strip of crocheted lace down the back. Then I switched the leggings for a pair of simple lavender skinny jeans that Melanie said were 'too big' for her: I only got them because she insisted that she couldn't be seen returning them without people thinking she had an eating disorder. I mean she does, but heaven forbid someone finds out about her super binge Saturdays and purge-itopia Sundays. Top that with the poison my mother insists on giving her to cleanse _everything_ out of her body, and I _swear_ I was the only normal one in the family when it comes to body image. Or at least that's what they think I do, and therefore is one of the many things I get punished for. I didn't hate myself _enough_, so they did it for me. Too bad they couldn't be more wrong.

I pinched at my stomach loathingly where the sweater thankfully flowed over the pouch of flab and fat, looking down in defeat at the size six jeans that fit just right on my big, fat ass. Melanie was the perfect version of me, golden, slender and beautiful. I was the pale, flabby copy that made her look bad. My eyes were sunken in with the lack of sleep due to household chores and late night homework. My hair limp unless I put a ton of mousse into it. I didn't bother with make up unless it was a concealer because it made me look like a racoon, or a creepy porcelain doll. My eyes were a dull greyish blue that didn't have the mystery and shining allure that Melanie's did. I gulped away the morning's tears, and thankful that I bought waterproof makeup slipped into a pair of black high-top Keds. Giving myself a final once over, I pulled out my compact and covered up the fading marks on my forearms that were now exposed due to the demi-sleeve of the sweater. Feeling as satisfied as I could get, I slung on my leather slouch purse, that was the size of a messenger bag. I paused at the small mirror, steeling myself for the day.

"This too, shall pass, McGrath."

"You should head to school, Mom won't be happy if you're late." Melanie smirked as she saw me get out of my closet and leisurely did her make-up, her car keys resting in plain view on her vanity.

"I'm going to my bike now," I paused at the door, stopping her before she said the daily demand, "And you don't have to worry, I'll avoid you in the halls. And you're homework is done and in your folder." I waited for her nod of approval before, walking out of the house and onto my mountain bike.

Half an hour later, I was heading into the girls' locker room for my free period exercise. seeing as I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless given express permission, I used school as a way to try to keep in shape and to let out a little bit of the stress of my home life. Not that any of the daily bike rides, laps or crunches got rid of the pouch on my stomach, but instead I was stuck with large legs, and even more toned arms. None of it is strength that I used, but at least I now had a stamina for running. I sighed, as I kept my head down, trying to stop thinking about that and focusing on my dream instead.

Not that it was easy with the growing gossip. I was already busy trying to ignore all the whispers about Lydia Martin being missing in the woods naked or about the crazy Kate Argent's funeral today, or maybe even the final end to the mountain lion attacks. Some of the more strange ones were whispers about a fire near the ruins of the Hale house. None of them were all that comforting, yet all of them will be 'new' when I have to hear about it from Mel tonight. Shaking my head, I went to turn the final corner towards my destination. Suddenly, I bumped into something and stumbled back a little. I flushed in embarrassment when what I hit gasped in surprise with me.

"I-I'm so sorry...should've been paying attention to where I was walking...are….are you okay?" I looked up at the soft voice to see none other than Isaac Lahey looking down at me, a shy guilt flashign in his blue eyes.

_Of course… it had to be __**him**__, today of all days. _

"N-No! The fault is all mine I wasn't really…" I paused, looking up but not at him, "I mean I should have been the one-" My hand flew to cover my face when I saw the darkened circle under his left eye. "Oh my gosh! Are you-? D-Did I-?" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, pointing at his eyes cautiously, "Is that from me?"

He held his hand up to his eye, and shook his head getting even more flustered, "Oh no, I...Uh, I got it at lacrosse practice the other day…"

I tilted my head, trying to read his expression, "Oh...I uh...I usually run when you guys have practice…you guys play pretty rough." I said dumbly, not sure why I was telling him all the information beforehand.

"Yeah...it's not a gentle sport." He said, twisting the strap to his bag in his hands nervously. Suddenly it hit me.

"But I thought you guys had, uhm….like, cages or something, connected to your face." I waved a hand in front of my face to demonstrate, making him look at me strangely, making me cough, dropping it. "O-or something to prevent severe cranial injuries."

"Uh right...W-we do... I must've got it when I uh….opened my locker or something then...I don't really remember" he muttered, avoiding my gaze, "I just wasn't paying attention and hit my eye somehow...it's nothing."

I nodded, opening my mouth to say something when the bell rang, "And I'm actually late for practice now, and Coach is gonna give me hell….so I'll…..I'll see you around, Steph." He rushed off, clearly trying to avoid the conversation on how he really got it. I winced as I saw my own behavior in his while he walked away.

"Hey, wait! The name's Ste-" I paused, realizing that he actually had called me by my own name, not really sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult, "Well now the population of people to call me by my actual name had increased to five people outside of my family." I mumbled. I shook it off and went on to the girls' locker room so that I could go on my run.

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventfully aside from that, filled with the everyday occurrences. You know, my sister slammed me into a locker a few times in the hallway. Then I got hit a few times in gym class by some of her goons, ahem, I mean friends on the lacrosse team. Next, there was the typical standing up for my best friend Erica. Add a bit of tutoring the Lacrosse players from before and you have my day. Oh! But let's not forget, the one exciting part of my day when I was collateral damage at lunch. Jackson Whitmore had decided to shove Stiles Stilinski into the very lunch table I had been eating at by myself. I was just minding my own business when suddenly I was crashed into by a flailing teenager and others laughing as my food went flying across the table and onto the floor. Yup...just a typical day in the high school experience of Stephanie McGrath.

By the time I went to chemistry, I wasn't really expecting the day to be any more tortuous. But then again, Harris always did know how to make my days even more hellish and especially on Mondays. I sat down in my spot next to Stiles and behind my co-worker McCall. I got a little uncomfortable when the later of the two gave me this puppy dog look, while his friend started to twitch nervously next to me, trying to get my attention as I looked at my notebook and took down what the board said. I knew the two of them had a penchant for trouble, and tended to avoid them outside of work. They seemed nice, but I really only allowed myself one friend, and she wasn't in class today because she had an appointment.

I looked back at the two of them, looking from one to the other, "Hey guys. Can I-?" I paused, running a hand through my hair to collect myself, "Can I help you with something?" _That __**won't**__ be getting me in trouble any time soon?_

"Yeah, I mean no. It just that I-" I looked at Stiles nervously, wondering where he was going with this . "Sorry about knocking you over at lunch today," He sighed, finally getting the words out as he wrinkled his nose, "Jackson was just getting back at me for a comment I made earlier."

I nodded, keeping an eye out for Harris, "Oh, It's...uhm…..It's fine, I totally get it. And I didn't get any food on me or anything so…" I turned away from him and towards Scott clearing my throat awkwardly, "I won't be stinking up the clinic this afternoon or anything."

"Yea… right" Scott nodded with a slight laugh, seeming like he wanted to say something else.

I sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry guys, but if you think my sister told me anything about Lydia, you'll be joining a long of disappointed people today. I mean, I don't think _she_ even knows anything. Ever Since Allison Argent came to town, they haven't really been that great of friends. They just both happen to be dating people on the team…" I pause, looking between them again, "well, that is, if you count my sister screwing Greenberg as them dating." I blenched, closing my eyes at that, remembering when Coach confronted me about that. _That was an awkward situation and it wasn't even for something I did. _The mention of coach made me think back to the lacrosse team and Isaac. _I wonder if he's doing okay...I hope he didn't get him into too much trouble. _I shook my head, focusing on what was going on,"I'm sorry guys, wish that I could help you more."

"It's okay." Scott sighed, but smiled slightly. He knew that I didn't like to talk about myself much, or really at all. "Thanks anyway."

I waved his thankful look away, "Don't worry about it."

They both looked back to their spaces, all of us groaning as Harris stopped at us and dropped off pop quizzes. Yup, definitely met my expectations. I reviewed the short quiz happy to notice that it was all things I knew. As I started to work on it, I was distracted by the sound of whispering next to me. I looked over at Stiles when he continued to speak to Scott.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" My eyes widened, wondering if they were still talking about Lydia, and hoping that they weren't. _And why would she be taking body parts? _

"Hey guys what are you-" I started, only to have Harris put his hands on his desk.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you both detention for the rest of your high school careers. You too Ms. McGrath."

We just sat there, slack jawed for a few seconds, but then Stiles decided to use his usual, if comical, flare for sarcasm and wit. _This is going to be good. _

"Can you do that?"

"_Shut up! I afford can't get in trouble." _I hissed, hoping that he didn't hear it.

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3 for detention." He tilted his head, noting that I had my lips clamped tight, and suddenly remembering that Stiles was talking to Scott. "You too, Mr. McCall? Ms. McGrath?"

Scott and I shook our heads saying, 'No, sir,' in unison making Danny and Jackson laugh at us. I muttered to myself about minding my own damn business and staying out of trouble, when I heard Danny muttering to Jackson about his nose before the captain-sorry _co__-_captain- ran out with blood streaming down his face. _Karma's a bitch Whitmore. Now if only I could give some to Stilinski._

* * *

_And that is the first chapter! Let me know what you think! If you liked it, hit the little follow and/or favorite button, and hey, give me a quick little review!_

_Lots of Love,_

_~Gwen_

**Updated 11/29/14**


	3. Alleyways and Darkness

_Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter~! Here's the second!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf...unfortunately :P **_

* * *

Chapter 2: What the hell is happening?

"Have a good night, Dr. Deaton!" I smiled, leaving the Animal Clinic the following day as the overcast sky was starting to darken slightly with the night.

School hadn't been too bad and Scott didn't have a shift today, so I was able to just relax. It was me and the boss in the office, having a quiet afternoon. I even got to play with some of the kittens and puppies that were up for adoption. It was so nice, I didn't really want to leave, but it was closing time and I had to see what Mother needed me to do today. I mean was lucky I was even able to have a job, so I try not to push the slack she gave me on the lease. Especially with this job that I loved so much. Helping all these pets was a way to fix things I can't fix in myself, and I never had to worry about the dogs or cats beating on me or saying nasty things. The only time they ever would hurt me was went they were scared.

Sending a text to my mom to see if she needed anything, I walked over to the small bike rack by the ramp. I was of course answered with a profane and demeaning response that said told if she wanted something she would damn well have told me-but in more words. I frowned, reminding myself to stop trying to be ahead of the woman because there was no pleasing her. Another text told me to get my ass home or else. Still sore from this yesterday's chores, I started to unlock my bike a little faster. That was when I saw Isaac on his bike.

_Man, I've been seeing a lot of him lately..._I mused as I watched him bike away only to grow concerned with the fact that he was biking with the frenzy of a bat out of Hell, a car chasing him from a few streets down . Scared and wanting to help, decided to chase after him on my own bike, swerving through shortcuts around the streets. When I reached the Alleyway, I saw his bike with it's wheel still spinning slightly. I didn't see him, but when I heard the squeak of the car catching up I put a stop to my search. Realizing how stupid I was for doing this, I hid behind an entrance ramp, leaving my bike next to his. Peering around I saw a man who looked like he was possibly Isaac's dad coming out of car as the rain started to pour down.

Mr. Lahey keeps walking, removing his glasses as he looks for his son, "Isaac! Isaac!" He pauses making me look where he is, "Isaac."

No response, a figure shows up in the mists, looking about Isaac's height. "Isaac?"

Mr. Lahey puts his glasses back on and stands for a minute, "Okay, that's enough. Leave whoever you're with. Let's Go." he shouts, clapping suddenly and moving forward to reach our bikes, which makes me jump from behind my metal shield.

No response. Mr. Lahey gets angry, pulling his glasses off as if the gesture gave him power, "I said leave your little _friend_, grab your bike and let's go."

No response. The figure is gone, making Mr. Lahey suddenly nervous. He pulls his glasses to his face again. "Isaac?"

No response, but suddenly Mr. Lahey is terrified by what he sees, running to his car and screaming hysterically.

I feel a rush of air as something big and very dark pushes by me, a wave of terror passing through me as I pressed myself against the ramp wall, shaking me to the bone when I see a tail. The screeching of a car door pierces through Mr. Lahey's shouts, which are replaced with squishing and crunching sounds making me choke back a scream, and tears run down my face. Then it was quiet, with no sound save for the pouring rain. I sit there for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened. Figuring that I was going to have to leave and get home eventually, I push off of the ramp and move to the center of the alleyway.

"M-Mr. Lahey?" I call out, moving nervously towards the car, trying to find a reason to stop what I was doing.

No response, the rain is falling harder and I'm shivering in the cold and with the inner chill of my terror. I reach our bikes, moving around them as I try again.

"Mr. Lahey? Are you okay, sir?"

No response, the car door lays next to the silver vehicle as I see his legs hanging out of the seat as if he was lying across the front.

As I open my mouth to call to him again, I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me give out a short shriek.

"Woah! Sorry, sorry…..didn't mean to scare you." I turned as the hand let me go, glad I recognized the owner of it.

"Isaac! You're okay!" I gasp, glad that he was safe. "I was starting to think it got you too."

Isaac gave me a look of confusion, "That what- Why are you even?" He shook his head, water escaping the ends of his corded brown ringlets in flying droplets, "You're Stephanie, right?" I nodded, inwardly happy he got it right, but realizing it was probably due to the fact that any resemblance I had to my sister was gone as I stood in the rain looking like a drowned cat or something. "What are you doing here?"

I flushed, crossing my arms over my chest and shrugging, "I uh...I was getting out of work when I saw you biking like crazy and wanted to make sure you were okay when-"

"You were what?" I watched as his eyes went wide and he looked at me like I had five heads. It made me frown sympathetically, reminding me of when I looked at Scott or Deaton that way when I when I would come to work with new bruises or even deeper bags under my eyes. It's strange for people like us to realize that people care about us when our own family tried to prove us wrong. He shook his head again, looking to the car door that was on the ground.

"What even happened?"

"I-I don't know, I was hiding behind the ramp." I ran my hands up and down my arms, shivering with the cold, and maybe shock . "But…. it was big." Isaac started to move towards the car , and I grabbed his sleeve. "Isaac don't!"

He looked down at my hand, and I noticed that he was shaking as much as I was. "I need to see if he's okay."

"M-maybe I should check it first, ya know? I didn't really sound too good and I-" I stopped, shaking my head as his eyes pleaded me to continue, "I have no idea what to expect."

"Well, whatever happened, he's my dad." Isaac moved forward, stopping when he realized that he couldn't move any farther due to the death grip I had on his sleeve. "Steph, I have to see it he's okay."

I nodded slightly letting go of his sleeve and walking with him, so that he didn't have to do this alone. As we approached the car, I noticed the blood stains around his dad. That didn't even begin to prepare me for what I was about to see. I held my hand over my mouth to keep back the scream that threatened to spill from my lips.

"Oh my god…"

Isaac's dad was strewn across the two front seats, his glasses slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. He was scratched up, but it looked as if someone had stabbed him in his stomach repeatedly, his sweater soaked with rain and blood. I grabbed into Isaac's hand, trying not to faint.

"Isaac, we need to get out of here." He just stood there, a terrified expression on his face. I shook his arm, "Isaac!" He looked down at me and then our entwined hands, making me drop it nervously, a flush crossing my face. I didn't even noticed our fingers had entwined. I shook my head and focused on the scene in front of us. "Come on, let's grab our bikes, and go. We can't be here when the cops come. You can't."

"How are they even going to-" He choked, his eyes getting glassy.

I pulled out my phone, "Once we're a safe distance away, I'll call it in." I turned towards our bikes, beckoning for him to follow me. "Do you have somewhere to go for the night? Being at home might not be the best idea."

"Uh, yea…" He picked up his bike, still not really reacting to anything.

"Can you get there safely on your own?" I looked at him worriedly, and he held my gaze for a few seconds, both of us not sure what to do. Suddenly my phone rang, causing both of us jump when my pocket started to play Darth Vader's theme song, "Shit...one second…" I pulled the phone from my jeans and to my ear, "H-Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?! You had better get your ass home this instant, or you'll be locked in that closet you call a room for the next week!"

"NO! Please, I just ducked somewhere waiting for the rain to die down. I didn't want to cause any issues to other drivers, I'm sorry." Isaac looked at me worriedly as I pleaded with my mother. "I'll be right home, Ma'am, please don't make me stay in there...I'll do anything else as punishment, just not that…" I felt hot, scared tears run down my face as the line stayed quiet with her thought.

"Fine, You'll go the rest of the week without food from home, you may eat at school and that's it. Just get your ass here now and make sure you get your damn homework done. And your chores."

I sighed in relief getting to my bike, "Yes Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am." She hung up and I looked at Isaac. "Look I have to get home, but do you need me to go with you part of the way?"

Isaac, pulled up his bike, looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face, "No uh...I'm fine. You get home, don't want to get your mom too angry."

I smiled still hesitating, "I'll….I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and I took off, hoping to whoever would listen that he would get somewhere safe, knowing that there was no such place for me.

* * *

"And I mean seriously, Stephanie, what the hell? Mom and I were celebrating the fact that they found Lydia last night when we realized that you weren't cleaning out the kitchen." Melanie rambled condescendingly as I scrubbed at her feet, giving her a pedicure as part of my chores. This was only after mopping the kitchen and full on cleaning both of the bathrooms until they sparkled. "Make sure you do a color that matches my wardrobe palette."

"I said I was sorry...the rain was falling pretty hard." I mumbled, trying to erase the sight of Isaac's dad from my head and ignore the soreness of the newly formed bruises on my sides. _I hope he is doing better than me..._ "Uhm...do you want me to just do a french manicure style then? Or would a soft pink work better for your interest?"

She tilted her head back and forth trying to decide, "Go with a french manicure with the soft pink as the background." I nodded and got to work, making sure not to mess up a single toe and to always stay on the nail, never touching the polish to her skin. "Also, don't forget that I need the study guide done for friday's history test. And my paper on 'To Kill a Mockingbird' is due tomorrow."

I got up, waiting for the base coat to try, and went to my drying bag. Luckily everything from inside was still dry, so I was able to grab my sister's pink and white polka-dotted folder from it and have all the work I'd done in study hall be dry. She snatched it from me as soon as I held it out for her and flipped through it as I continued working on her nails.

"You are so lucky that these didn't get ruined in your rain tromping, "She said, standing when I was done, "Mom would never have let you use the computer and then I would have to tell her how you were making me fail my classes." I gulped, knowing that that would mean a full month being locked in my 'room'.

"Yea...lucky…uhm, do you need anything else? I need to get my homework done, mom already told me I was done with chores unless you said otherwise." I picked at my hair, which was still wet from the rain.

"If I think of something, I"ll find you, but for now, just get out of here. I don't need you stinking up the place with your wet mane."

I put away all of her pedicure supplies and went into my room, glad that Deaton had let me finish my homework during my shift. I curled up in a ball in my bed worrying about a pair of haunted blue eyes as I hoped that my dreams weren't plagued by strange creatures and bloody bodies.

I woke up and hurried to breeze through all of my morning work, making sure to make Mother and Melanie a really big breakfast. Then I ran to school: literally. I went right to the girls locker room and showered so that I could get dressed. I don't know why, but I felt like if I dressed nicer it would distract from what happened last night. I even took out one of the wall mounted blowdryers and tried to make my hair fluff out before throwing the front strands in a fishtail braid along the side of my face. I dabbed concealer on my face and foundation along my arms, putting on a few simple bracelets. My outfit even showed that I was trying to look good. I had on a light blue tank top under a grey henley that I had slightly unbuttoned over some black skinny jeans that were tucked into my motorcycle boots. To finish the the look I had my dark jean jacket on with a grey and rose patterned scarf. I also threw on my grey beanie over my hair, which actually looked pretty good as it fell in half-dry waves around my shoulders.

As I walked out of the room, I searched the halls for Isaac. I had my first two classes with him, but he would sit at the other end of the room so I couldn't talk to him. And then he would rush off before I got the chance to get anywhere near him. We had the same free period so I could try to talk to him then since I could corner him at the lacrosse field. I was a nervous wreck looking for him constantly, and if that wasn't enough, I keep getting flashes of his dad's body or even Isaacs instead. At one point, Erica touched my arm and I jumped into my locker with a gasp. She backed away wide eyed, and I just got freaked and ran down the hall. Once I reached our math classroom, I got us our usual desks near the wall, shaking in my chair. She arrived a few seconds later, her hands fisted in her baggy green sweater. She sat next to me, not sure what to do. Finally after a few more people came in and I had finally calmed down she turned to me.

"Stephy? Are you okay?" She bit her lip, "You've been acting weird all day, and this is me saying that." She chuckled nervously, playing with a few strands of her frizzy hair. She was epileptic, so her mom was very careful with what products and things she uses, and on top of that the side-effects of her medicine doesn't help anything. She tended to just let her hair frizz out, and hid in baggy, old sweaters over jeans and sneakers. We met when some guys were teasing her about it and I helped her feel better by telling her about how they were too ugly on the inside to see her inner and outer beauty. We've been best friends ever since, telling each other everything. Well, almost everything.

"Yea...sorry, my mom just gave me a hard time for getting home late last night with the rain. I'm still a little wired from it." I smiled weakly, getting rigid when Isaac came into the room and went to the back of the room, just two desks behind me.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like it's Isaac Lahey that's got you so freaked." She said, eyeing him suspiciously. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she grinned over at me in surprise, "No way! Were you home late because you were with him?!" She hissed as the bell rang and the teacher tried to call the class to attention. I looked at her like she was crazy, but he was too busy giving him a once over, eyeing him approvingly, "You go, girl!"

I flushed, shaking my head, "No! I mean...I bumped into him on my way home, but nothing like that." I rested my hand on the palm of my hand, forcing myself not to look back at him and focus on the algebra equations on the board. "Besides, even if it was like that, you know that Melanie would find out and and tell my mother about it. Or even worse, hold it over for me to get me to do even more things for her."

"And what if they didn't? Live a little, Stephanie, you are so much better than either of them, and you deserve better." Erica said, scooching a little closer to work on the problems with me. "And if someone is going to give you the chance at happiness, you should take it."

"And do what? I'm sure the allure of hiding away in my room closet and waiting for Melanie to fall asleep so he can sneak out would lose it's appeal pretty fast." I said, laughing slightly, glad that Erica was able to distract me from my problems. "Or maybe, we could have nice, romantic picnics amongst the animals at the clinic."

"You are such a downer, you know that?" Erica laughed, pushing me slightly. "I'm only saying, that you are a beautiful person on all accounts and he's cute, so if I was you, I'd snatch him up before someone else does."

"Like who? You?" I pushed her back as she shook her head, the two of us laughing until the teacher looked over and we went back to our work.

Soon the bell was ringing and it was time for free period. Erica had French so I told her I would see her tomorrow, since it was my free period and then chemistry which we didn't have together. She nodded leaving me at my locker where I waited for Isaac to walk by. When he did, I threw my unneeded things in the locker and grabbed his elbow, yanking him over to me. He just stared at me as I shut my locker crossed my arms, worry and anger coursing through me.

"Did you need something, Stephanie?" His eyes were cold and his was tense. To be honest, he looked like he was going to deck the first person who looked at him the wrong way. I don't know why, but it pissed me off.

"I've only been trying to see if you were alright, the entire day, but you know, you've insisted to avoiding me instead. " I snapped, softening my voice when I realized how false that sounded, "I don't know about you, I have been freaking out nonstop since last night."

"Right...of course you are, why wouldn't you be...I'm sorry…" He looked down, then back at me, looking more like himself. "Are you okay? Did you get home safe?"

I snorted slightly, "That depends on how you define the word safe." I mutter, shaking my head when I realized I said that out loud, "I should be asking you that. You seem really edgy...and angry…"

He clenched his jaw, slowly losing whatever composure he had, making me look down at my hands, "I'm fine. Listen I have practice, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Well it's my free period so I-" I looked up to see he was already gone. I sighed, "I'll see you there…"

When I went out to the field, I saw that Scott was in the goal and all of the team lining up as a defensive player stood between Scott and them. I grabbed Stiles before he got into it, pointing to Scott.

"Hey, Stiles? Why is Scott in the net? I thought he was starting line and Danny was goalie…"

"Uh...he just wanted to try it out, he was really good at it last time, so he figured it would help the team try harder." He looked back from Scott to the line, "Look I gotta get to practice, soo….."

I let him go, "Right sorry…"

He ran off and I sat down on the bleachers as Coach Finstock yelled at the team, "Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud."

The first player ran forward and by the time he got halfway to the defensive player, Scott had rushed out of the goal and tackled him to the ground, sniffing at him from all fours. I tilted my head in confusion, making eye contact with Stiles who stood behind number 14, which I think was Isaac. Stiles just shook his shrugged, as Finstock yelled at Scott after he helped the guy up.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." I smiled as Scott nodded.

"Yes, coach."

He goes back in the goal but leaves it again to flip another guy on his back and then take out another guy with his stick. Both times he stops to crouch over them and smell. It was really a strange sight to see. And coach wasn't very happy about it.

"McCall! The position's goalkeeper. Not goal abandoner."

"Sorry, coach!"

Coach just goes back down the line, shaking his head, "Let's go!" The next person goes to run and Scott knocks him down, causing coach to go talk to Stiles for a few seconds. Meanwhile, I was watching Isaac as he seemed to shake almost with anticipation, his chest heaving in pants of breath. It made me uneasy, and I hoped that he was alright. I kept my eyes on him as Danny went next. There was a pause to things while Scott had a conversation with him before helping him up. When he helped him back up, Coach walked up next to the defensive player, glaring at Scott.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes, coach." Scott said, standing the the goal, but everyone could tell he didn't mean it.

Coach just let out an exasperated, "yeah," Turning to Jackson who said something about his shoulder hurting and walked out of line to the bleachers. As Jackson reached the stands, I looked up to see a worried look on Stiles face and froze when I saw Isaac. I stood up, walking over to the boundary lines, my hands clenched into fists as he shook waiting for the whistle to go. As he went for the goal, both him and Scott kicked so hard off the round they brought up dirt. After they took a running start, they both leapt into the air, colliding and turning in such a way that they switched sides as they fell on all fours, staring at each other. Isaac seemed to snap out of it, both of them turning their heads to see the cops walking over to coach. All the guys were crowded at the sidelines as Coach called Isaac over, Scott and Stiles staying on the outskirts of the mob. Scared that they found us out, I ran up to the two, hoping that Stiles knew what was going on.

As I reached them, Stiles was looking at Scott nervously, "What are they saying?"

Scott tilted his head slightly, "His father's dad. They think he was murdered.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles said, tapping his chin with his hand.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott turned to him, freezing when I showed up, "Uh, hey, Stephanie! What are you doing here?"

"Same as everyone else? I was on my free period, watching you guys when I saw Isaac getting pulled over to talk to Stiles' dad. Do you guys know what that's about? Since you can evidently hear them…" I looked over at where they stood several yards away, "Or are you just that good at reading lips?" Scott nodded as Stiles just stared at me.

"Well to answer your question, Scott, if they think he's a suspect then they can lock in him a holding cell for twenty-four hours." He gave Scott a look, but turned back to me, "But to ask one myself, Since when did you even care about Isaac, Stephanie?"

I opened then closed my mouth, slightly offended by his tone."He's a friend, and I'm concerned, You know, if I'm allowed." I snapped, crossing my arms as I saw the friend in question being led back to the school, "Speaking of, he's heading back to the school, so good luck finding out if your dad thinks he's a suspect."

I stomped off, ignoring whatever Stilinski had to say, hoping I could talk to him before he was taken away. When I got to the school, I found Isaac coming out of the locker room changed out of his uniform. I ran over, grabbing his hands.

"Hey, are you a suspect? What did they say? Are you alright?" I rambled off, squeezing his hand lightly , trying to calm myself down more than him.

"Uh...I don't know yet, but they were telling me about how they found his body after getting your 'anonymous' call last night." He said, pulling his right hand out of mine to run it through his curls, "They told me to get changed and then I have to go to class while the sheriff talks to people."

I sighed, running a hand through my own hair, the braid coming out of it's bobby pins. I looked up at him nervously, "People like who?"

Isaac leaned against the wall, slamming his head back, "People like Jackson. Who has seen what my Dad use to-" He stopped, an angry look on his face.

"Hey, hey! It's okay..you don't have to talk about it." I whispered, taking a step closer to him. "I I understand…" I let out a short breath through my nose, "More than you think." I looked around the halls, hesitating before pulling up my shirts to show the bruises on my sides.

"Those are from your…?" Isaac started, reaching out as if to touch them, but instead using my hand to pull my shirts back down. I nodded, looking down at his hand, tears filling my eyes.

"Ever since I was a kid." I said my voice cracking, "But, no matter what she did to me, I would never kill her and I you wouldn't kill your dad either. We have to believe the cops will think that too." I looked back up at him only to his his gaze downward. He clearly didn't have the same faith as me. I slipped my hands out of his and hesitantly placed them around his jaw, lifting his face up slightly to meet my gaze. "Hey...You're going to make it through this, okay? All you need to do is tell the truth: You didn't do this."

I smiled at him, trying to convey what I was saying to him. He nodded, staring at me as if trying to find an answer in my , he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I froze, my arms falling to my sides, unsure of what to do. But as he started to cry into my shoulder, I snaked my arms around his waist and hugged him back, feeling some tears of my own slipping down my cheeks. I placed my head in the crook of his shoulder, facing him as I curled my arms around his shoulders. We just stood there for a few minutes, clinging to each other for support. Soon the bell rang and the halls were filling with people going to their last class of the day. We separated, just enough to be able to look at each other, not wanting to let go. I wasn't used to this, so I dropped my gaze a slight blush on my face. It grew deeper when Isaac lifted my head up by my chin, giving me a final thank you with is eyes. But then he dropped his hand suddenly, the one that was still around my waist dropping as well. I cleared my throat, slightly flustered.

"I...I uh have to get to class…" I said pointing towards Harris' room,

"Yea...um…I should go…" He said, pushing off of the wall as I moved past him. "Hey Steph?" I stopped and looking back at him. "Thanks...for everything you've done for me the past couple of days."

I smiled nodding in acknowledgement, "It's what friends do, right?"

"Yea, I suppose it is," He smiled, running a hand along the back of his neck. "Anyway, I….I gotta go."

We both turned and went off to where we needed to be. Though despite going our separate ways, I couldn't help but feel even more connected to him at that moment than I had been ever been to anybody before.

* * *

_That's this chapter! Follow, Fave, Review, Whatever! Just let me know how I'm doing! :)_

_Lots of Love, _  
_~Gwen_


	4. Give Me A Question

_Yet another facelifted chapter! I absolutely love this chapter so much! I'm excited with how the new version came out, I could scream! But that would be awkard sense I'm sitting in an elementary school office waiting to run my afterschool program… Anyway, I hope you guys like it as much as I do, and aren't too upset with the changes._

_**Disclaimer: I am not Jeff Davis last I checked, so I don't own Teen Wolf, but I wish I did.**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Give me a Question

I ran to school.

_Literally __**ran**__._

I went straight into the girls' locker room and showered so that I could get dressed. Screw waiting until I ran during free period, I needed to get rid of the sweat from the night and my blind escape from my house. I didn't even have my bike, I just needed to get to school and to stop myself from looking like how I felt. Which, to be honest, I'm surprised no one called the cops on me with my frantic appearance and running like a bat out of hell. I don't know why, but my thinking was that if I dressed nicer, than maybe I could pretend last night didn't happen and then I wouldn't be as freaked as I felt and looked. Though a superficial distraction, it was a distraction nonetheless.

I took out one of the wall mounted blow-dryers and tried to make my hair fluff out and fixing the sweat dreaded strands to be more presentable. I moved to throw the front strands in a fishtail braid along the back of my head, but upon realizing that I didn't have a hair band, I pulled it taut so that it would at least stay for a while. Next, I dabbed concealer on my face and foundation along my arms, putting on a few simple bracelets. My outfit was controlled and pretty. I had on a light blue tank top under a grey henley that I had slightly unbuttoned over some black skinny jeans that were tucked into my motorcycle boots. To finish the look I had my dark jean jacket on with a grey and rose patterned scarf. I also threw on a small necklace with a charm on it for added measure. It meticulously showed that everything was fine and that I would be okay, even if it didn't feel that way.

As I walked out of the locker room, I went to my locker and gathered my things, making sure I wouldn't have to stop at it until after lunch. I knew I would be searching the halls for Isaac until I found him anyway, so I figured it would be better safe than sorry. I needed to make sure he was doing better than me...or maybe I just needed the distraction, the eyes of his father still haunting me as I passed fellow students. There was only so much I could shove down with my mantra, but I kept it up, closing my eyes as it got to be too much.

"Man up McGrath…" I muttered, pausing in front of my English class with a long held breath, "You just have to make it through today."

I had my first two classes with him, but every attempt at conversation was squashed when he moved from his typical seat a few desks away from me to be at the opposite end of the room. To make matters worse he would see me looking towards him at the end of class and booked it before I could even move. I was a nervous wreck looking for him constantly in the halls, and if that wasn't enough, I was still getting flashes of his dad's body everywhere I looked. And after lunch, there was a moment where I froze at my locker, those strange yellow eyes from my dream haunting me when group of lacrosse players went by. Erica touched my arm and I jolted away, slamming into my locker with a gasp. She backed off, wide eyed in shock, making me get flustered and run off to Math class. Unfortunately, it was too late and the facade had crumbles. I couldn't avoid it anymore, and to make things worse, she had that class with me.

I groaned to myself as I got our usual desks in the first column of the room. I held my head in my hands, taking a deep breath.

"Man up, McGrath."

The command was grit out, my hands pulling at my hair to ground me a little more as I waited for Erica to walk through the door and demand explanation. She arrived a few seconds later, her hands fisted in the long sleeves of her sweater. There was a concerned look on her face as when she spotted me, making me wince as a feeling of guilt burned in my chest. As she sat next to me, I wasn't really sure what to do, and I could tell she didn't either. We never flinched away from each other, and we always knew how to make the other better without even knowing what was wrong. Except this time? We were both at a loss at what to do. Finally, after a few more people came in and I had managed to calm down a little more, she spoke up, her voice soft.

"Stephanie...are you okay?" She murmured, biting her lip as she tried to gauge my mood, "You've been acting kind of twitchy all day, and that's coming from _me_." She pointed to herself with a nervous breath of laughter.

The thing about Erica is that she's epileptic. So being twitchy was kind of her thing because of all the medications she's on. Not that her parents don't try to be careful with what products she uses, and to figure out ways to negate the side-effects of them all or anything, it just happens. So she tends to let her hair frizz out, and hide in baggy old sweaters of her dad's over jeans and sneakers just to be comfortable. We first met when some guys were teasing her about it. Well more accurately, I found her after and helped her feel better by telling her about how they were too ugly on the inside to see her inner and outer beauty. We've been best friends ever since, telling each other everything. Well, _almost_ everything.

"Yea... sorry about running away like that, my mom just gave me a hard time for getting home late last night after work. I'm just tired, and a little jumpy." I smiled weakly, getting rigid when Isaac came into the room. He looked over, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before taking the only seat available which just happened to be two desks behind us.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like it's _Isaac Lahey_ that's got you so freaked." She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

I felt a bubble of nervous laughter escape my lips as I tried to think of something to say, "What? Pff- As _if…_ you know better than anyone I don't let boys get in the way...of…" I trailed off as I noticed her eyes widened with realization. "What are you thinking, because I can tell you right now you're probably wro-'

"You were totally late because you were with him!" She whispered as our teacher started drawing up the problems on the board. My head whipped around as I looked behind me quickly, slapping her arm to get her to be quiet.

"Shut _up_, he's_ right_ behind us!" I hissed, trying to ignore the curious look on his face when I had looked over and how it's the only real interaction we've had since last night.

"Yeah, sure _that's_ why you want to avoid the subject." She smiled smugly, "You just don't want to tell me. It's fine, I guess I'll have to ask him myself." She turned, eyeing me as I raised an eyebrow, not really believing her, "Hey Isaac, I was wonder-"

Flushing I clasped her hand, "Stop it!" She grinned wickedly as I cast him a nervous smile, "Uh, she just wanted to know if you were able to see the board, or if our desks being close together would be too much of a block….though seeing as you are so much taller than us, I figured it would be okay."

He looked at me worriedly, but nodded slowly, "Yeah...yeah, It's fine."

"Okay...thanks…." I muttered awkwardly, offering him a small, nervous smile, trying to convey that I would explain later before turning to Erica with a shake of my head. "Okay...I wasn't _with_ him last night, but I did bump into him on the way home, and-and…" I struggled, getting flustered as I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head, "Well, you know how I am! I tried to talk to him and it went south faster than I could fix it, and I ran off…."

"Is _that _why you've been trying to see him throughout the day? To _apologize_ for your awkward streak? Hon, you can't apologize for something you don't really know how to do." She pat my shoulder, "I mean, were you _finally_ going to tell him that you've been harboring a secret-"

"NO, no…." I said, cutting her off harshly while giving her a meaningful look. "Ixnay on the ushcray with the oybay unless you want me to tell McCall to put in a word for you with Stilinski." She abruptly clamped her mouth shut, allowing me a victorious grin. "Besides, even if I _did_ what would happen? I doubt it would work out with Melanie on my ass already about how I _act _in school, let alone if I were to have _friends." _

"Well we're not talking about _friends, _now are we?" She said with a wink, making me roll my eyes. "Or at least I'm not."

"You know what I _mean_. Like you said, I have an awkward streak, when I'm not working on school, I have tutoring, the clinic, work around the house!" I took a deep breath revealing way more than I had wanted to with him so close, but already too far in, "So unless he enjoys nice, romantic picnics amongst the kennels at the clinic, I _doubt_ it would work. Not to mention that I have _no idea_ how to hang out with someone at that capacity."

"You are _such_ a downer, you know that?" Erica laughed, pushing me slightly. "I'm only saying, that you are a beautiful person on all accounts and he's cute, so if I was you, I'd snatch him up before someone else does."

"Like who, _you_? Whatever shall Stiles think?" I pushed her back as she shook her head, the two of us laughing until the teacher looked over and we went back to our work. After his gaze shifted, I turned back to her, "Look, I'm just...trying to be realistic. And if last night was any indication, he is _not _interested."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stephanie," Erica chuckled, "I can't talk you into something that you think is a lost cause...I learned my lesson when I tried having you join the track team."

We fell into a comfortable silence, making me relax for the first time today, working on our math work, and trying to not think about how much Isaac had heard of our conversation. Soon the bell was ringing, my next class being my free period and finishing the day with Chemistry. Erica left me at my locker, promising to see me in the latter as she headed to her French class. I grabbed the last of my things and waited for Isaac to come by on his way to lacrosse practice and finally see how he was dealing with everything. When he did, I ignored the carefully thought out plan to just talk to him and felt my hand snap forward and grab his arm, making him tense and look at me with a very confrontational stance.

"Stephanie…" He said, pausing as he saw the shocked look on my face, "Sorry I thought you were-" He paused, running a hand through his hair, "I mean...I have practice, so I can't-"

"Is that _really_ all you have to say?" I snapped, my worry giving way to anger. "Sorry I nearly punched you for trying to see if you were okay, but I have practice and can't chat?"

His jaw clenched, and he started to look just as angry as I felt. "Did you need something?"

I felt a chill at his sudden change in attitude, but pushed on, "Oh I don't _know_. How about how are you feeling since I left you _at the crime scene of your dead father?_" I hissed, lowering my voice so no one could hear me. "I've been trying to see if you were alright a_ll day_, and you have been perpetually evasive, and I can't stop freaking out about whether or not you're okay, or just from my own experience."

"Right... of course you are, why wouldn't you be... I'm sorry…" He looked down, then back at me, looking more like himself. "I'm just trying to adjust….Are you okay? Did you get home safe?"

I snorted slightly, "That depends on how you define the word safe." I mutter, shaking my head when I realized I said that out loud, "I mean…. should be asking _you_ that. Seeing as you seem kind of edgy... and angry…"

He clenched his jaw, slowly losing whatever composure he had, "Look, I'm glad you're okay, but like I said I have practice, so I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded, trying to gauge what was going on with him, "Right….yeah...well I have a free period so why don't I just-" I stopped as he turned abruptly and storm down the hall. "walk there by myself…."

Following behind him, I moved through the door next to the boys locker room and headed out the field. Moving to the bleachers, I saw Melanie on the sidelines with Greenburg, making me search for a way to distract myself. Seeing Scott make his way over to the goalie position, I walked over to Stiles, figuring it worked as good as well as anything else. I tapped him on the shoulder, pointing to Scott and the defensive player between Scott and the slowly forming line of players.

"Wha-? I didn't do anything!" He turned, as if expecting someone to yell at him or something, relaxing as he saw me, "Oh...hey Stephanie… what's up?"

"Hey, Stiles…" I said, suddenly remembering that we weren't exactly the best of friends, "I was just coming to watch and noticed Scott in the net...since he's co-captain now and all...and that Danny has been the goalie since he joined the team."

"Oh that... Yeah, he just wanted to try it out, since he was really good at it last time and as a newly minted co-captain, he figured it would help the team work harder." He looked back from Scott to the line, "Speaking of the team...I need to get out there so…"

I smiled, nodding my head, "Right, Sorry have at it….thanks…"

Coach Finstock yelled at the team, spurring Stiles back into action, "Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make Daddy proud."

I sat at the bottom of the bleachers, right behind the bench as the first player ran forward, watching as Scott suddenly rushed forward from the goal and knocking him to the ground. If that wasn't strange enough, he lifted him up and made a show of smelling the poor guy. I looked to Stiles in confusion, but he just shrugged, avoiding my gaze as if he didn't know anything. Which was a full-blown lie when it came to him and Scott. Not that I could or even _would _confront him about it. Instead, all I could really do was watch as Coach yelled at Scott, who was helping the player up now, patting him on the shoulder.

"_Usually, _the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the _actual _goal." Coach groused, looking at Scott like he didn't understand how to play the game. Not that I blamed him of course, he brought up an excellent point.

Scott nodded, **"**Yes, coach."

I watched him go back to the goal, but then the next person that went forward was met with Scott flipping him onto his back, sniffing as he did before. The third guy was then taken out with his stick, making me question why the guy hadn't decided to just play as the defensive player. Coach seemed to also be thinking the same thing, and wasn't very happy about it.

"McCall!" He shouted, "The position's goal_keeper_. Not goal _abandoner_."

Scott let out a half hearted apology, but Coach just went back down the line, shaking his head and ushering the next player forward. He goes to run, but Scott just knocks him down, causing coach to go talk to Stiles for a few seconds. My current theory being that he was trying to figure out what the _hell _was wrong with his best friend. Meanwhile, I was trying to catch sight of Isaac, only to realize that I had been _right_ the other day and it was impossible to make out who was who with their facial guards covering their features. I trained my eyes back on the front of the line as Danny went next. Though the result was the same, though there was a pause as Scott had a conversation with him before helping him up. Finally Coach had had enough and pointed to Scott angrily.

"McCall! You come out of that goal _one more_ time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that _actually ends_ in a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes, coach." Scott said, standing in the goal, his twisting his stick in anticipation. _Yeah, like that's gonna happen…._

Coach just let out an exasperated, mutter to the affirmative, but also knowing that he wasn't going to get the guy to listen. Turning to Jackson, he motioned for him to leave the line. I guess his shoulder must still be bothering him from earlier in the season. As I looked back to the line, I was worried by the look on Stiles face. Looking in front of him, I noticed that Isaac was in front of him, his whole body tensed for a fight. I stood up, walking over to the bench, and clenching the metal nervously. _What are you planning, Isaac...what's the play here? _Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

I watched as he took off with the whistle, Scott charging forward with the same vigor. As he went for the goal, both him and Scott kicked so hard off the round they brought up huge clumps of dirt, leaping into the air as they collided. They spun around so that Scott had his back to the line, and Isaac the goal. They were standing on all fours, staring at each other as cops suddenly appeared on the field. After they talked to Coach for a few minutes, the team was disbanded, and Isaac was beckoned over, making me grip the bench even tighter. It wasn't until I saw Scott and Stiles remaining at the outskirts of the crouwd that I let go, feeling my skin pinch at the release of pressure, and rubbing at the grooves that had embedded there.

As I got closer to them, I heard Stiles tapping at his chin, looking at Scott nervously, "What are they saying?"

Scott tilted his head slightly, "His father's dad. They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles said, making me wonder how the _hell _Scott was able to decern all of that from yards away.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott turned to him, freezing when I showed up, "Uh, hey, Stephanie! What are you doing here?"

"Same as everyone else? I was on my free period, watching you guys when I saw Isaac getting pulled over to talk to the Sheriff," I crossed my arms, "Do you...uhm...I heard you guys talking and uh...Do you have any idea what's happening? Since you can evidently hear them…" I looked over at where they stood, "Or are just really good at reading lips." Scott nodded as Stiles just stared at me.

"Well if what Scott is _guessing_ is right…" Stiles looked at Scott meaningfully, "If they think he's a suspect then they can lock in him a holding cell for twenty-four hours." He looked at me, holding a hand up with a shrug, "But I don't know what has you so interested suddenly, McGrath...I didn't even knew you were friends with the guy."

I opened then closed my mouth, trying to figure out the best way to respond to that. "Well….I am...sort of...but I mean, I'm allowed to be concerned about a fellow classmate aren't I?" Crossing my arms I pointed as I watched the group head back to the school, "And they're heading back to the school! Uh, I'm going to go inside, so….good luck finding out anything."

I ran off, not really paying any attention to what Stilinski had to say and hoping I could talk to Isaac before he was taken away. When I got inside, I waited, figuring they would have Isaac change before questioning him. Sure enough, a few minutes later he coming out of the locker room changed out of his uniform. I waved him over, my mind working in circles as I attacked him with questions.

"Hey, are you a suspect? What did they say? Are you alright?" I rambled off, my bag's strap like a lifeline that would ground me in the storm of worry and fear. "I mean…" I sighed, touching his arm slightly only to pull away abruptly with his reaction. "Uhm...what happened, I guess would be the _best_ question."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking around cautiously as a few of the players came out of the room, "I uh...I don't really know yet, they just told me that they found his body after getting a call last night...Th-then they told me to get changed, and to meet them at the office...something about talking to a few people before doing anything for sure…"

"Oh...okay…" I ran a hand through my hair, the hat gone, and the braid falling apart in my fingers as I looked up, "People...people like who?"

Isaac leaned against the wall, "I don't know...Jackson I guess? He lives right next to me and saw what happened...what my dad…" He struggled to say the words in the past tense, or even to confess something as big as what I was suspecting.

I took a step closer, "So what you're saying is, he's the one thing that could make you a suspect...if he knows that your dad….uhm...I'm guess he wasn't exactly nice…" I let out a breath through my nose, bracing myself, "I mean, if it's anything like this...I suppose we'll be in trouble then…"

After a pause, I pulled my shirt up a few inches to reveal a few of my bruises and cuts, showing someone for the first time what was happening to me without a lie to the hospital nurse when they got to bad to remain hidden. Handmade stitches can only stave infection for so long, and Mother wasn't an idiot. Isaac watched with wide eyes as I lowered the shirt, looking as if he wanted to touch them, to make sure they were real. But there was only so much I could handle, my eyes getting glassy as I met his gaze. I coughed, trying to dispel the tension that the big reveal had created.

"Ahem...so yeah it if it's like that…" I trailed off, realizing I was repeating myself.

"Who-" He shook his head, not sure if he should have been asking. I did anyway, figuring I'd already started so there wasn't really any stopping.

"My mom…" I muttered, "Ever since my dad left...well actually since before that … the uhm severety started when I was about eight." I crossed my arms, trying to hid myself now that I'd shown so much.

"Steph-" Isaac started, clearing his throat, "I uh...I don't understand why would you-"

"To show you that no matter how bad it was...no matter whatshe _did_ to me...I couldn't…" I shook my head. "I _wouldn't _kill her...and if Jackson _does_ say that your dad was doing things to you….the police _need _to know the same about you." I kept my voice resolute, and firm, trying to convince the both of us, "All you need to do is tell the truth: You_ didn't do_ this."

I smiled at him, hoping he was able to take comfort in what I had to say. After a few silent moments, he nodded, staring at me as if trying to find an answer in my eyes. I went to offer something else when suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a short, yet strangely prolonged hug. There was something loud that echoed my in my ears with the silent gesture. A trust earned, and a gratitude conveyed. There was so much being said that I didn't even know how to respond. I didn't even get a chance to really, with him releasing me just seconds later and taking off, leaving me to stand there and watch him go in shock.

Even as he disappeared around the corner and the bell rang, I couldn't shake off the feeling that this wasn't the last time I would be hugged by Isaac Lahey, or at least I didn't _want _it to be. Though given my experience and how I don't really like being touched by even Erica to some capacities, it was a really scary idea. _Once again, not really one of the things to be scared of given the past couple of days…_

"Man up, McGrath….it was just a hug." I said, adjusting my shirt and heading to class, "People hug each other every day."

As i got into class, Harris was already at the chalkboard, making my late arrival evident. I opened my mouth to apologize and make up some form of excuse, but he cut me off, pointing to my seat.

"Save whatever poorly orchestrated excuse you have ready for a teacher who will _actually _have the patience to pretend listening and get to your seat, Ms. McGrath. Though with Stilinski's imbecilic tendencies seeming to be rubbing off on you, I would suggest trying a seat change next time." He quirked an eyebrow at me skeptically, "That is, if you find it in your graces to be _on time, _next class."

I nodded, muttering apologies before walking to my desk and he went back to working on the notes he was writing up. Scott and Stiles were whispering to each other as I sat down next to the latter, their tables pushed together in today's layout. I was worried about Isaac, and wondering where they were going to have him wait. Needing to take my mind off of it, I quickly scrawled out what notes I could when part of the conversation next to me stood out, making me look next to me.

Scott's voice was hopeful as he looked at his best friend, "Doesn't being a teeager mean your dad can't hold him?"

Stiles, tilted his head, playing with his pencil, "Well….not unless they have _solid evidence_." He looked upward, "Or a _witness._" I jumped back as he whipped around, turning behind us, "Wait. Danny… Where's _Jackson_."

I turned at the name, looking as Danny looked at Stiltes like he was an idiot, "In the _Principal's _Office, talking to your dad."

Stiles leaned towards him more, "What? _Why?_"

At this point I was nearly falling out of my chair when Harris' voice snapped my attention back to the front of the room.

"Ms. McGrath, it would seem you're needed elsewhere at the moment. Take your things and follow Mr. Haymore."

I quickly finished the problems on the board, pulling out my homework. Looking at Stiles and Scott's faces, I just shrugged, not really understanding what was going on. Why my English would teacher want to see me during my Chemistry class is one of the greater mysteries, but today wasn't the best day for me to be having it. knowing myself. I gave Harris my homework, and he nodded, looking at me over his classes.

"I suggest you don't make this a _habit _Ms. McGrath, tardiness I can tolerate with some form of grace, but leaving my class is something I will _not_. Make sure to read the next chapter, take notes, and fill out the review."

"Yes, sir." I said, giving a tight, embarrassed smile, following the other teacher into the hallway.

What I found there was not exactly the best of surprises. Melanie was leaning against a locker flashing me that smug smile I've grown to dread. It was the one that meant she was about to get her way and that I was going to be paying for it. Something told me that this was about to show that my breakfast and letter were most certainly _not_ an acceptable apology. I looked away from her and to my teacher, pulling my bag back over my shoulder.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Haymore?" My voice shook as I feared why he would have pulled me from class and had my sister waiting in the hall for me.

"Well frankly, Stephanie, your sister has given me some upsetting news and I am hoping what she says isn't true. Melanie?" I looked to her, watching as she picked the very nails I had done for her last night in a show of nervousness. Whatever was going on? It wasn't going to be good.

She pulled a fear-stricken face look at the teacher like she didn't want to be there, "Well...like I told you, she wasn't making it easy for me to tell anyone...I barely even had the chance to tell my mother this morning...which is how you got the notes."

"What do you mean, I didn't make it easy for-" I paused, looking back to my teacher, "Did I do something wrong? What's going on?"

"Well, your sister seems to think that you might know what happened last night with Mr. Lahey's father. Care to elaborate?" He rose an eyebrow, his face looking concerned, "If you_ saw _anything or any_one…_"

I wanted to tell him it was the first option and not what everyone's assuming since the lacrosse field, but I had promised Isaac I wouldn't say anything unless wanted me to. "No..no I-I saw Isaac on my way home from work, but nothing that would suggest that he had anything to do with his father…"

"But you were home so late last night, you had me made and mom worried. With the rain and everything, what if something had happened to you?" I grit my teeth looking at the look of fake concern on my sister's face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were just _heartbroken_." I snapped, taking a step towards her, not even caring how bad it looked, "That you were just _distraught_ with _concern..._probably out of your mind, right? Is that the picture we're trying to paint here? Because that is the most _surreal_-"

She pulled a scared face, backing away from me as I unwittingly gave her exactly what she wanted, my teacher, pulling me back by my shoulder and handing me an envelope. Melanie flashed me a self satisfied smirk as I turned, looking at my teacher.

"What is-?"

"That is for you to give to the Sheriff when you go to the principal's office." My eyes widened, and his face set into a frown, "He'll have to take it from there...I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do."

"What did you _do_?" I snapped, whirling on my _sister_, "Did _Mom _have anything to do with this? What did you tell her? What did you say I _did_ to get her to agree to this, huh?"

I was once again in her face, only the fear on her face was very real, "I don't know what you're talking about...I just told her about how worried I was….that's all."

I sighed, shoving my way past her, "Looks like I'll be finding out myself then...can't _wait._"

I walked slowly towards the office where Jackson was giving the police _exactly _what they needed. I had a note in my hand that felt more like a death sentence than anything, and a growing pit in my stomach from my sister's theatrics. She has pushed all the right buttons, and because of the day I was having, I gave her all the right answers to make me seem edgy and suspicious. The cycle never stopped, it was the same at home when she wasn't satisfied with my work. How could I have fallen for it now, I don't know. As I looked down at the paper, something told me that if I were to open it, I would look even worse than I already did. So instead, I moved to sit right outside the office and sat down in the row of chairs, watching a few students walk down the hall, but raising an eyebrow when Scott and Stiles came up and threw themselves into the chairs to my immediate left. They didn't even really pay attention to me, just leaned against the windows to listen to whatever was being said. I didn't even get a chance to ask before the sheriff spoke up, bringing my attention elsewhere.

"Listen to me," The Sheriff's voice was incredulously, "You're telling me that you _knew_ Isaac's father was hitting him?"

"_Hitting_ him? He was kicking _the crap _out of him." Despite how matter of fact he was, or maybe _because_ he was so matter of fact, I felt an overbearing desire to kick Jackson's teeth in. My hands balled into fists around my bag, the envelope crinkling as the Sheriff shared my disbelief.

"Did you ever say _anything_ to anyone? A _teacher...parents…..anyone_?" I bit my lip knowing that people like Jackson didn't understand, or just didn't care about people like us. It wasn't their problem, so why bother? They're the ones that allow people like mine and Isaac's parents to exist.

"Nope." I grit my teeth, hating that I was right. "It's not my problem."

He let out an uncaring sniff and I let out a groan, making Scott look at me strangely. I scoffed, waving my hand with the envelope in his direction, "Don't mind me, just….just reacting to the douchenozzle that is Jackson Whittemore while I wait to see what this is all about."

Scott opened his mouth, probably to ask what was going on, but Stiles shushed us pointing to the window. As his dad spoke up again, "You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

"Yeah." There was a sound of him realizing what was said, making me let out a silent chuckle, " Wait, _what_?"

"I think we're done here." Stiles and Scott turned to face the hall like I was, the former scrambling to grab a Rio magazine from the table next to him. His dad just looked at him with an unsurprised expression, looking to Scott instead, his deputy next to him.

"Hi, Scott." He greeted the teen, smiling kindly.

Scott smiled slightly embarrassed, "H-yea."

I sighed, shifting in my seat as his gaze fell on me, "Are you Stephanie McGrath?"

"I…" Standing up, I sighed, "Yes sir…"

He noticed how worried I looked and had me follow him, the boys looking at me strangely. I guess whatever was going on he didn't want them to know. Though something told me that if Stiles _wanted_ to know, he was going to find out. Stopping around the corner, he rubbed at his nose with his thumb. "Do you have any idea why you were sent to me, Ms. McGrath?"

"No sir, I was just pulled out of my Chemistry class and sent here after a discussion with my English teacher and sister." I said, playing with the envelope as I shouldered my backpack. "But he uh..he gave me this note to give to you…"

Giving me a look, the sheriff accepted and opened the envelope. Reading it silently, he looked at me, then the paper a few times. Sighing, he pointed towards the other officer, making me feel a knot of fear twist in my stomach and settle in my gut. Something was wrong, and I was powerless to stop it.

The sheriff spoke with a slightly guilty tone, a resigned sigh escaping his lips. "Officer Howard, could you please secure Ms. McGrath and head to the station while I get Lahey from where they were keeping him?"

"Howard" nodded, "Miss, I need to you put your hands behind your back and give me your bag.

"Did I-" I choked, doing what he asked, "What did they tell you?"

He didn't answer, just placed the cold circles of arrest to my wrist, effectively shackling me as he spoke an even worse response. "Stephanie McGrath, you are being brought in under suspicion of being an accomplice to murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…"

My hearing tuned out, my ears ringing as I was arrested in a high school hallway for trying to do the right thing at the absolutely wrong time.

* * *

_Tada! Hope you liked it, has a little more development in a few places, and there is less forcing of Isaac and Steph! For those reading this for the first time, enjoy! _

_Please read and review!_

_~Gwen_

**Updated 12/3/14**


	5. And I'll Give You a Mystery

_Okay, so this is the next piece of the updated pie! It feels like a whole new story now that I've started this process I'm so excited for both the old and new readers who see this! It's so much better than what I initially put up here. Hope you are enjoying this story as much I have enjoyed writing and revising it!_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own Jeff's only mine which has been blended with his.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: And I'll give you a mystery

Everything happened so fast that I didn't even get a chance to properly register what was going on. I was put in the car in front of the Sheriff's and could only watch as they load Isaac into the other one. He still couldn't see me, and I wondered if anyone really cared. My own family found a way to discard me and they did it. I suppose it was really only a matter of time at this point. I was getting too old and two resolute in my ways. They couldn't mold me anymore than they already had. College wa just around the corner, and they would have lost me anyway. Or at least Mother would have, something tells me Melanie would have found a way to follow me into whichever school I got into. Or rather that I would have been doubly accepted. Still, it was a shock that they cared so little as to throw me away when they had the chance. There was no love lost between us, but even as the nobody I was...I was _their _nobody.

Isaac didn't really see me until we were brought in and booked for our cells tonight. He looked about as shocked as I felt, making me shrug and mouth that it was my sister. Not that it really helped, now that both of us were confused and not just myself. They limited our interaction as much as possible after that. They even had us sit on opposite ends of the station before we were questioned. My guess was so that we didn't come up with anything. They pulled me first, presumably since they had less information on me. They didn't show me the letter, just kept saying that my family was concerned and wanted to help in any way they could. I ignored the sentiment that they were thinking was true and told them as much of the truth as I could. I was at work until I Six Thirty last night, and then I went home taking the longer route on the off chance my mother needed something. On the way, I saw Isaac biking there as well, but kept going, taking a longer time because of the rain.

I knew it wasn't really ideal, and that I wasn't helping or harming the case in anyway, but the truth wasn't going to help at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure they would have thought I was crazy or just making up stories to help Isaac. Instead, I gave them this mundane statement that showed nothing. They even tried to get more out of me, giving me directed questions, but I just stared at the wall and refused to say anything further. After a while, I could only guess that they felt bad, that I must have been in shock or something because they offered my phone call. I refused, thanking them and asking if there was anything else I could help them with. Instead I was brought into my cell and told they will be back to see if I changed my mind.

I was placed in the second cell to the left, next to where Isaac already was. It was small with a simple cot along the left wall wall, and a toilet/ sink unit in the corner next to the foot it.. I was able to see through the door's bars, but that was it. Isaac's cell had even less of a luxury, with the small window being the only thing he could look out of with his door. All that was left was to wait, but there wasn't much I could do aside from pace as they took Isaac in for his round of questioning. He was gone for a good while, my pacing growing wary and exhausting. After a while, I just sat down on the cot, bouncing my knee and picking at my fingers. They had taken away my necklace, my bracelets, everything 'dangerous' aside from my shoelaces, putting them in my bag which now rested on the desk in front of our cells. Isaac's bag wasn't there, leaving me to think it was left at the school.

There was a creak as they came back, placing Isaac in his cell about an hour after he'd left, if the clock on the wall was correct. He looked resigned, but on edge at the same time. There was a creak as he sat on the bed, the concrete wall separating us from each other. Unable to see each other was an annoyance I wasn't expecting when they took me in, but at least we could talk to each other. Though for a while, we just sat in silence, making me go crazy with the deafening din. Letting out a light sigh, I leaned my head against the wall, calling out to him.

"So...what did they throw at you?" He made some sort of noise in confusion, but didn't answer "You were gone for a while….did they say what Jackson told them?"

He was quiet or a few seconds, speaking slowly when he did, "They said he told them about the abuse...but uh...but they were more asking about the extent of it and about how I felt about my dad." His voice was tight, like he was trying to keep something in, "What about you? Did they say what you're doing here?"

I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head, "Just that my family is 'worried and just wants to help'. You know, whatever they said to save their asses after accusing me of being an accomplice to murder." I scoffed, "But no...they just kept trying to establish a timeline. Getting more details than what existed, trying to find holes in my story…"

"What was your story?" I looked back at the wall, noticing the concerned lilt to his voice. "Did you mention…seeing me or...?"

"I told them that all that happened was that I saw you on my way home from work." I smiled lightly, "And when they pushed I said we talked a little bit, but other than that, I was going home and that you were on your way to some location we hadn't talked about."

"I can see why they asked where I was going…" He sighed, "and what we talked about."

"What did…" I paused, biting my lip, "What did we talk about? In case they ask me later…"

"I told them that you went to ask me something, but were kind of hard to understand because you were rambling a bit. That I thought you were trying to tell me something, but changed your mind and apologized, running off toward your house."

I closed my eyes with a wince, "You heard me and Erica in math class…."

"Only bits and pieces…" He paused, "You guys were kind of vague...or rather you were, cutting her off whenever she tried to say anything."

I nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see me, "And that's how it's going to stay….for now...maybe."

I smiled, glad that flush that was slowly starting to warm my cheeks and the back of my neck couldn't be seen. This was certainly a subject that I _wouldn't _be having in a jail cell. Or ever. Not with him, not with the life I lead. I sighed, allowing my face to cool as I lay down on the bed. When I turned my head towards him, I couldn't help but wonder if Isaac was still staring at the wall like I was, and whether or not a curious expression in his features. _Speaking of...didn't he have a fresh black eye a few days ago? How is it gone already?_

"Don't even think about it, Lahey," I said, feeling the tension in the room and shaking the thought away "There's a time and place for such conversations, and it _isn't_ going to be here and now."

I rolled over to face the wall next to me as he let out a small sigh of laughter, but said nothing. I went to sleep then , figuring that now was as good a time as any to get some shut eye. It was going to be a long night.

When I woke up, the room was dimmed slightly, the natural light from the small basement-esque windows gone with the setting of the sun. Looking around, I tried to figure out what was going on, but was met with the same silence from before. The sound was deafening, but the next one I heard was worse. There was a strained whine as Isaac's cell door was forced open. I couldn't see anything in his cell, but heard something next to me, making me push to the wall at the foot of the cot when I saw the source. I could only stare in shock as Isaac, who I'm guessing had been the one to force open the door, stood at the door to my cell, pressing against the bars with a snarl.

It looked like someone had morphed some sort of mask with his face. The eyebrows protruded forward, the hair gone from them as his slightly sunken eyes glowed a shining golden yellow. The nose was ridged, looking like a dog's snout when it growled. Then there was the hair that curled all along his jawline and the elongated claws that wrapped around the steel. Though the scariest part of this transformation was the enlarged canines on the top and bottom rows of his teeth. He no longer looked like the shy, quiet teenager I was talking to today, but instead like some pointy eared monster that would kill me if the bars weren't in the way.

I held my hand to my mouth, trying to control my erratic breathing and heartbeat as he slammed against the cell wall, growling and snarling as he tried to get to me. My breath came out in short, fast breaths and it took everything I had to not scream. Though, being in a police station, I really should, and get some back up. Instead I was caught in a staring contest with him and trying to figure out what happened. It was so different from the Isaac from class, so...feral, but I still wanted to help. I just didn't know how or what to do.

We both turned to the door as the fire alarm blared one, filling the station with the blaring noise. Isaac turned, moving to lurk in the corner beside the door. A few seconds later, a deputy came in, depositing a struggling Stiles on the ground. The man in question was limping and had a broken arrow in one of his thighs. Holding up a sinister looking syringe, he turned to the cells, his face falling into shock when all he found was me and the open door to Isaac's cell. I finally opened my mouth to warn him when Isaac lunged forward, and pushed the guy onto the desk, moving the piece back a bit in their struggle. He then lifted the guy up and threw him into the opposite wall.

I stood up, running to the door of the cell at the same time that Stiles ran behind the desk. I yelled out, causing him to look back at me, and pointed to the door. Nodding, he scrambled to get the keys that had fallen, but at this point Isaac had knocked the cop out and turned to him. He pushed back against the wall, shooting me an apologetic face. I groaned, stilling as another man came in, stomping on the syringe with a break of glass. Isaac spun around to look at him, but then caught sight of Stiles and growled, making a step forward. The other guy stepped between them letting out a loud roar, his own canines enlarging and his eyes glowing a blood red.

I watched in shock as Isaac fell into the wall next to his victim, whining as he hid into it. After a few seconds, her lowered his arms to show that he was back to normal, panting and fear evident in his eyes. He was shaking, and looking at this mystery guy as if he was waiting to be yelled at.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, looking at mystery man. "How did you do that?"

The guy turned around to look at him, his voice oozing with confidence." "I'm the alpha."

They just started at each other for a few seconds and I leaned on the bars, my voice finally making an appearance since I woke up.

"WHAT THE _HELL _WAS _THAT?!" _

They both turned to look at me and Stiles gasped, grabbing the keys to my cell. "Right...Stephanie, you're here…."

I pointed towards Isaac, "Yeah, they brought me in with him! Now get me out of here and answer my question!"

The man scoffed, pointing towards me as Stiles came and let me out, "Who's this?"

"I...could ask you the same thing..." I said, flustered as I stepped out and looked at each of them. "Especially after watching you change like he did." I looked to Isaac, wary of whether or not he would change back into that thing. "And why you're calling yourself an alpha."

"Yeah...it's a long story." Stiles said, looking between me and Derek nervously before sighing, "This is Derek Hale….and Derek, this is Stephanie McGrath...she goes to school with us and I'm guessing was accused along with Isaac for the death of his dad."

He nodded, as I looked at him curiously, "_Derek Hale_ the same Derek Hale that was just exonerated from the crime of killing his own sister?"

"You know me, great." He looked at me with a menacing face, "Now forget you saw anything here."

"I wha- I don't even know _what_ I saw here!" I snapped, "How am I going to _forget it." _

He took a step forward, but Stiles got between us, shaking his hands, " Woah, Derek...you can't just intimidate people into being quiet."

"She's seen too much, what if she tells someone? And then the Argents will catch wind of it, and we're all in trouble."

"So you threaten her?! She doesn't even know what's going on!" Stiles looked from him to me, pointing out how freaked I was as I looked at Isaac fearfully.

He was standing up slowly, looking to Derek. "Then we'll take her with us...right? She won't tell anyone, and no one can question her. It's going to look bad is she's standing outside of her cell and I"m gone."

I nodded slowly, "Right, fine...just _don't_...don't leave me here to try and explain what happened because...the one lie I've had to tell had a hard enough truth as it is." My voice shook as Derek gave me a strange look, "A-and I don't think I could keep this from the cops too."

"Good, it's settled, oh, don't forget your bag…."

I looked at Stiles as he held it out to me, "Are you _serious? _You want me to go...with them?"

"I don't really see you having any other option at the moment." He shrugged, looking to Derek, "And you guys don't really have a lot of time left, I'd get going."

Derek nodded, "Let's go."

I jumped as Isaac appeared next to me and guided me to follow Derek, who was leaving through the door regardless of whether or not we were with him. I blindly walked between them, my instincts screaming for me to run away and to just try my luck elsewhere. I stayed where I was though, knowing that Stiles was right. I couldn't go home and I couldn't stay here. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as we walked through backgrounds for what felt like an hour and into a parking lot that held a jet black Camaro waiting for us. As they went to the car I took a deep breath bracing myself for what I was going to be dealing with.

"Man up, McGrath…" I muttered, stepping forward, "it's a hell of a lot better than a jail cell."

I slid into the back seat, avoiding the worried looks Isaac was shooting my way and looking out the window. The engine roared to life and I jumped when a hand touched my knee. Jolting back, I looked at Isaac, wincing at how hurt he was by the motion.

"I'm sorry….I…." I shook my head, "I just need a minute to process what I just saw in there."

"I'll explain everything when we get back to my place." Derek's voice was sharp, but when he directed his gaze to the rear view mirror to look at me, it softened, " Stephanie, right?" I nodded, "I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm going to need you to trust me, can you do that? You're not safe, they're going to think you and Isaac are fugitives."

I nodded, "Yeah...sounds great...You've done it before, right?" I slouched in the seat, leaning away from them both and pulling at the hem of my shirt.

"Yes, they never found me, did they?" His voice was crisp, but I could still feel that overbearing confidence from befor.

I kept my gaze at the window, forcing my voice to sound even. "Yeah well, you're still probably about as dangerous as that guy that Isaac attacked, so pardon me for being on the defensive..."

"Right, because waiting to be arrested again is so much better." He scoffed, failing to make me feel any better.

"Sure as hell was better than staying at home…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" I looked up to see a look of curiosity stretch Derek's eyes, but also gleam of opportunity.

"Nothing…" I said, somehow knowing that this driving stranger actually did hear me, but wasn't sure if he was supposed to. "Just...asking where we're going."

"Somewhere safe."

We fell into silence then, leaving all of us to wonder whether or not it was a good idea for me to have come along. The whole time, I started at the window, trying to make any sense out of what I just saw.

* * *

_Okay, so I know that in the Canon timeline they say that Isaac isn't taken until about five days after his dad was killed, but that just doesn't seem logical to me, which is why I did what I did. I also added the black eye thought because I forgot to put it in the last chapter, since it would have healed by then, given his wolfy powers. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Gwen_


	6. Symbiosis

_So last we left of, Stephanie was freaking out yeah? I mean for a good reason what with me_

_being an evil person and leaving you guys in suspense about what she's going to do next. Anyway, let's see what's up, huh?_

_**Disclaimer: Last I checked I wasn't Jeff Davis, but that also means he's not me, so we don't own each other's work.**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Symbiosis_

"Werewolves? _Werewolves?! _That's what I saw tonight?"

I frowned, pacing in front of the guys as they sat on a chest in an abandoned substation. The place was a dump, with a broken down subway sitting on the inside and debris everywhere you looked. The only place that was probably clean was the manager's office up the stairs from where we sat. We had gotten here a couple of hours ago, but since I spent most of that time pacing in one of the subway cars to fight off a panic attack. Isaac tried to help me a few times, but I still wasn't quite ready to let him until I knew what was going on. In calming down, I finally let Derek explain things to me, but I wasn't really sure if I could accept it. the boys had only gotten to their explanation about a half an hour ago.

"Though I suppose if I deny what was right in my face then that makes me worse. I mean, what other explanation is there?" I looked at the two of them, "I mean, you guys changed..._physically _changed to have more animalistic features….and he-he bowed to your will...like a beta to it's alpha in a pack..._are_ you guys a pack? Just the two of you?"

Derek nodded, trying to be patient through all of my ramblings, "Yes...for now."

I nodded, standing still, working through it all with the rotation of my hands, "And the Argents….the Argents are hunters who are trying to kill you?"

He sighed, "Yes...but something's different. They aren't following the code. Isaac hasn't killed anyone."

"Well, maybe they just heard he was arrested and assumed?" I guessed, running hand through my hair and resuming my pacing, "But whatever it was, it wasn't Isaac...How would they know he was a werewolf if you_ just _turned him?"

He shook his head, standing up himself and crossing his arms. "I don't know. They have eyes everywhere, especially now that Gerard is at the school. Right now, the main concern is keeping you two out of sight until we find a way to get Isaac in control of the turn, and to keep you safe."

"And having us placed in a substation in the middle of town is _safe_?" I sat down where Derek used to be, picking at my lip. "I don't even know how to keep myself safe with all of these werewolves and werewolf hunters now pulled into the light."

Derek sighed, taking a step towards me, "Well...what if I gave it to you?"

I hugged my chest, not liking the look on his face, "Gave me _what_ exactly? The answer to everything, because really that's all that I want."

"The _Bite_," He looked to Isaac, "Look at how much Isaac's benefited from it."

I shook my head let out a snort, "You're _kidding_ me….right? He's been accused of killing his dad, got _arrested_ for it, and nearly _killed a guy._ How is that a _benefit_?"

Derek shrugged, "The black eye he had healed in _seconds_, he's stronger than he ever was before, _and _He's got a back to watch his back."

"And an alpha to order him around." I added, walking off, "That isn't something I see as a benefit. If I wanted to take orders, I would have stayed in the station and waited for them to release me to my family."

Isaac called for me to come back, but I ignored it, walking as far away as I could. When I was a decent distance away, I dropped my bag and kicked at a pillar. This was just _too much _to absorb right now. First, I find out that Werewolves are real, then I found out that they were being chased by werewolf hunters-Allison's family to be exact- that are trying to kill them. Which makes Scott and Allison's relationship all the more complicated...if they were still together anyway. But now, after hearing all of that, Derek offers to _make me one_? I couldn't fathom it right now, and luckily, I didn't because my phone was ringing.

Jumping at the noise, I pulled it from my jacket with a frown, it was an unknown number. It could be the police, or it could be some sort of trap by the police to find me...or the Argents. Biting my lip, I decided to risk it, clicking the answer button and pulling it to my ear.

"He-"

"Oh Good, You're safe!" Stiles' voice burst through the speaker, making me pull it from my ear, "You had me worried there for a little bit."

"Hey, Stiles….How did" I muttered, sighing as I walked a little, "How did you get my number?"

"I asked Scott...how else would I get it?" I leaned against one of the pillars as he posed the question.

"I...don't know, you've got me there." I looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh, "I thought you could have been the cops trying to track me down."

"_Seriously_?" I winced at his loud proclamation of shock. "Do you really think that the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department has the _time _or _resources _for that?"

"How about we save the 'I know the inner workings of the BHPD like the back of my hand' speech for another time." I said, trying to make a joke, but feeling my nerves slip through, "So...uh...tell me why you called."

"Right...I was just seeing how you were, you know, handling everything. I mean, since I'm assuming they told you everything, and figured you might want to someone to talk to about everything and just-." He sighed, making me smile at finally hearing something as normal as hearing Stiles rambling. by now. "How are you taking it all?"

I ran my hand through my hair, puffing out a burst of air through my lips, "Uhm...adjusting I guess...I just got the whole Argents vs. Wolves story and then stormed off after Derek offered to _Bite_ me."

"Speaking as the only non-hunter human in all of this, please don't." Stiles chuckled nervously, but his voice was very serious, "If the hunters alone weren't an indicator that is."

"So what you're saying is…" I paused, trying to think of how to properly react to what he was saying "That despite how appealing it is for someone like me or Isaac, I should just ignore it and try to act like everything is normal?"

"When you put it that way, you sound like you _want_ the Bite." _Translation: Wrong answer._

"And when you _say it that _way, you are judging me for it." I clipped out, not really liking how harsh either of us sounded right now. We both fell silent, an uncomfortable. I tried again, "Look it's not definite or anything, but I _am_ thinking about it. I just don't know which side I'm going to end up on."

"Just...be _careful_ Stephanie. You can't trust Derek, he's not really a trustworthy guy."

I bit my lip hoping he understood and wasn't just saying things to make me feel better, "I know... He seems like he's on a power trip or something."

"Eh, he's more concerned with finding you teens like guys and actually _making _a pack to really lead one." Stiles stated, and I could almost see him shrugging, "Or at least, thats what Scott things. _Me?_ I think he's just a lonely sour wolf who wants friends."

"I see…." I paused looking back towards the rest of the room to see Isaac walking over to me. "Hey...listen, Stiles? I gotta go...but keep in touch? I can't handle missing much school work so it would be nice to know And don't tell anyone where I am? I don't want Scott or Doc to worry, and Erica will just freak."

"If that's what you want. Just- I meant what I said about Derek Stephanie...be careful trusting him." I kept my face neutral so that Isaac didn't see the concern I felt when I heard the tone in Stiles' voice.

"I'll keep that in mind...I'll talk to you later….okay?"

"H-yeah….okay."

I hung up the phone standing upright against the pillar just as Isaac reached me. He was looking at me cautiously, making me realize that I haven't really talked to him since I saw him turn into a werewolf. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, or at least not intentionally, but I still couldn't shake off the face that he _wanted _to earlier tonight.

"Hey..." I murmured, smiling lightly to show him that he was okay.

"Hey…" He said, slouching slightly as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. It looked so much like the _real _him, that I couldn't help but smile a little more. We just stood there after a few minutes, like at the jail cell, except now we could see each other this time. I picked at my fingernails for a few seconds before looking back up at him.

"So how much…." I pointed to my phone before pocketing it, "How much of that did you _actually_ hear….now that you've got hearing like Superman?"

"Not...not much," He shook his head, tilting his head when I gave him a look, "Okay, so maybe a little more than that..." He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, "But...how are you _really?_"

I looked at him, "What do you mean? I-I thought you said that you heard-"

"Steph….you forget that I-" he looked away for a second as if trying to figure out what to say, "I can hear more than what you say….and on the phone? You were lying to Stiles."

I gulped, not able to think of what to say except for a stupid, "You can?"

He nodded, "When someone lies….their heartbeat changes, it spikes up, just slightly."

I stood up straight, standing in front of him as if trying to try and prove myself, "Good to know… I guess. No lying in this place….no one will believe me."

"You know that Derek is convinced you're going to take the Bite right?"

"Oh _really_?" I scoffed, "That's interesting since I can't decide for myself just yet…."

"I know...I can smell it." My eyes widened with curiosity and he laughed slightly, "Your indecision...I can smell it."

"Okay, this whole werewolf super senses thing?" I pointed back and forth between us, "It is a complete and utter removal of mystery or privacy."

I picked up my bag and started to move towards the stairs, not ready to have this conversation. I wasn't ready to choose and I wasn't ready to have people telling me when I was lying to myself or otherwise, or that they can _smell_ what I was _feeling_. Isaac's hand shot forward, grabbing my arm.

"Wait, Steph," His grip tightened to be bruising in strength and I flinched, standing still as he let me go. "Shit! I-I'm so sorry…I'm still getting...getting used to-"

"Being the one with _power_? What…." I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath through my nose, shaking my head "What if I _don't _get used to it? What if….if I end up like my _family_? I can't _be _like them Isaac! And if I take the Bite, it will give me an excuse to…"

"Steph..." His face looked pained, but I was too focused on the nickname, "You _can't_ think like that...that you'll end up that way."

"Didn't you ever think about it when he offered it to _you?_" I looked away, "I've thought about it for years….about if I turn into them when I leave...if I were to have children would I fall into her patterns…"

"The Bite doesn't change who you are." He placed a hand on my shoulder, making me stiffen, but not pull away. "Derek says it reflects what you are within...and Stephanie, you are a _good_ _person._" He dropped his hand and shrugged again, "If you were like your family, you won't have tried to find me in that Alleyway."

I shake my head, a tight smile forming on my face, "Yeah, and I wouldn't be having this conversation with you, would I? I wouldn't be scared out of my wits when I saw you shift… and I wouldn't really be debating on whether or not I was going to do the same thing."

He sighed, looking down then back up, "Just- Just think about what it and do for you. _None_ of the marks that serve as a daily reminder of your _place_ at home. Nothing to _hide _from everyone else. No more feeling like no one _cares_."

I took in a deep breath, "Maybe that's why I'm overthinking it...it just sounds a _too good _to be true...and there's no taking it back when I do it." I took a few steps back, pausing before leaving completely. "But thank you… for giving me more time to think about it."

I turned around and left, looking for Derek to find out where I girl needs to go to get a place to sleep in this dump.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Derek coming back from wherever he went for the day. Climbing out of the bed that was basically a plush mattress in the back half circle of chairs in a car, and stepped out of the closest door to find Isaac waiting outside of his own car. I scratched at my forehead, wishing I had some different clothing to wear. What I wanted more than anything was to just officially move out of my house, but that wasn't going to happen with me being a fugitive, I would settle for a shower or a change of clothes. I was pulled from my lamenting by what I saw Derek come back with.

"Holy Shit…."

Walking with Derek was Erica. She had on new hospital tags, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She stood behind Derek with these moony eyes she's been known to send towards Stiles, and a dopey smile on her face as she followed him down the stairs. But none of that had prepared me for the dark red, crescent shaped lines of blood staining the waist of her sweater.

"You _recruited _my best friend?"

The question came out as a near squeak, making Isaac look over at Derek questioningly, "She's the next member of our pack?"

Derek shook his head in a nonchalant faction. "Yeah."

"And you just went to the hospital and _grabbed _her?!" I said, incredulously while looking at her, "Aren't your _parents _going to be looking for you?"

"They were going to be another hour or so...Derek said he'll get me back before they came." She smiled lightly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and he said that he could bring me to you."

I sighed, moving forward to place a hand on her arm, "I'm _fine_, really...I just….I didn't think he would try to sell the whole werewolf thing to you too…"

"_Really?_" She shook her head, "What are _you_ the only one that gets an upgrade? Did you think he was going to wait around for you to say yes?"

I backed off, shocked by her tone, "No...of course not...I just-"

"You just _what_, Stephanie?" Her eyes went cold, daring me to say something wrong.

I stood in silence for a few seconds, trying to give her what she wanted. Finally I just let out a sigh, my shoulders sagging slightly, "I just wanted to say…. I hope that this is what you wanted."

Turning away, I made a decision to not let my friends be left alone with someone as sneaky as Derek Hale. They clearly had no idea what they were getting into and Derek had no idea what he was doing. It was like watching a child pick up and play with everything from the Island of Misfit Toys and expecting them to be better now that he was working with them. Every one of us were broken and he thought that the Bite was going to fix us and make us obedient. Or maybe he just thought that we were so used to not having control over our own lives that we would be easy to control. Either way it didn't matter. I was going to help them, and I was going to prove him wrong. Walking back to my car, I waited for him to come back from dropping Erica off and accept what he offered to me last night. It would work out beautifully, He would make me a member of his pack, and I would be able to protect and help the people I cared about. It was symbiosis at the basic level, and it decided my fate.

I was going to become a werewolf.

* * *

_That's this chapter, sorry for all these awful cliffhangers, but they are just too good to pass up! And I know that this chapter is super short, but I'm making up for it next chapter, promise! Follow, fave, review, whatever! Just let me know how I'm doing! _

_Loves of Love, _

_~Gwen_

**Updated 12/4/2012**


	7. The Nature of the Beast

_Hey all, So I know there isn't a lot of actual show going on, but it's all to establish relationships and develop Stephanie a bit more. Something that I am actually even improving on as I update/ revamp these chapters! Anyway, not to worry, I'll be adding more Canon plot points Soon. I hope you still like it and keep reading it when I do__ :)_

**Disclaimer: I am **_**not**_** Jeff Davis. Jeff Davis is **_**not**_** me. So we can both agree that we don't own each other's work**

* * *

_Chapter 6: The nature of the Beast_

Derek decided that after my little outburst with Erica, that he was going to make me wait a day before turning me. That I he probably wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I wasn't doing it for the wrong reasons. Which I'll totally admit I am. I wasn't doing it to help _him_, but I was doing it to keep an eye one and protect Isaac and Erica. Stiles was right: I couldn't trust Derek, not completely. I Could trust him as long as he kept me safe, that was our relationship. The only worry I had was if that would change once I am taken into the fold. Would I lose all of my will when it came from him? Or would I still be able to be myself. I sighed, closing my eyes as I effectively ended my current staring contest with the man in question.

"Okay…" I stood up, clapping my hands on my legs to break the growing tension between me and the guys. Isaac was more in the middle, not sure what was really going on. "How are do we go about this? Do I just...wait for you to bite me, do I lie town, do you need me to run away and give you some weird thrill of the chase?" I turned, looking at Derek where he stood, his arms crossed over his chest, "Though something tells me you would crush me with your arms alone."

Derek just raised an eyebrow at me as I rambled on, his expression stoney, "You done?"

I shook my head in disbelief, "I'm about to let some guy I _just _met _bite_ me and allow me to become a _werewolf_ which until a couple days ago, I thought were just a myth. _Give_ me a minute to let it all sink in."

"You don't need to be nervous," His voice was strangely soothing, and if I didn't know any better, I would have wanted to trust him. "You won't regret this."

"Easy for you to say…" I muttered. "Something tells me you've been at this for a good long while."

"I have, so I _know_ that you'll be better off this way." He took a step closer to me, his voice growing urgent. "The Bite is a _gift_, Stephanie."

I backed up slightly, not liking his intensity in this conversation, "Right….of course...I'm a little nervous, I guess…." I cleared my throat, crossing my arms, "Okay, let's get this done with, shall we?"

Derek nodded, turning to Isaac, "Grab her."

"Wait, what?" I turned to him as he stood to come over to me. "Why 'grab her'? Am I know allowed to be standing here by myself?"

"Well, if Isaac was any indication, then instincts will take over, and your fight or flight reflexes will make you want to get away in any way possible." He fixed me with a look, and something told me that he was onto me. There was no getting away from this now.

"Okay…" I nodded, willing to play ball to keep to my mission, "Okay, you're right. Let's just do it then...I guess."

Isaac moved behind me, looping his arms around my shoulders, his head next to my right ear. I automatically tensed, the position instantly putting me on the defensive. The back of my neck and started to get warm, and I tried to clamp down before either of them noticed. This wasn't a time to let my stupid emotions get in the way of things. Or my past, which is what has me on the defensive. I felt Isaac loosen his grip slightly, almost as if he was aware of what was going on. I wouldn't see him, but I almost didn't want to. He probably thought I was still scared of him, and after last night, I had hoped I'd proven otherwise. Suddenly, there were shivers running down my sides as he spoke, his voice low and somewhat calming. His breath tickled at my ear, and his cheek was brushing against my hair, making me almost miss what he said as I got lost in such a strange sensation.

"I know it doesn't feel like it...but it will help if you can relax."

I turned slightly to look at him, "Are you telling me _you_ were relaxed when he came after you to bite you into a new life?" I raised an eyebrow at him, pointing to Derek, "Because _he_ just detailed otherwise."

He didn't answer, but just stood there, looking back at me. I was suddenly very aware of how close our faces were and that Derek was still in the room. The thoughts were oddly disconnected, but enough to make me pull away, looking to the Alpha with my best poker face. My hands were shaking, but I clamped them shut, making sure to hide my tell. I gasped as goosebumps erupted up my arms, Isaac having tightened his grip, his arms brushing against my skin, making me regret the removal of the henley in an attempt to feel cleaner.

"Sorry," He muttered into my ear, tilting his head towards Derek, "He didn't think I was holding you tight enough."

I closed my eyes, "It's fine...but he didn't _say_ anything." I whispered, looking to Derek, "Alright...anything _else_ you need me to do? Or can we get this over with before I change my mi-"

I let out a scream as Derek flashed forward with uncanny speed, his teeth clamping down on my side as I struggled against Isaac, both of them too strong for me break away. After he let go, all I saw was my blood on his lips before I slumped down, Isaac catching me as I fainted like a little girl.

_Well...that was certainly __**not**__ what I was expecting…._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Derek wasn't at all surprised when the girl fainted, passing out in Isaac's arms. This was the first time she'd pulled up this front in the past couple of days she'd been with them, and it crumbled as soon as his beta went to hold her down. There was something in the action that made her crack, made her story seem all the more real. He had sensed that she was beaten down, but the inability to accept someone touching her confirmed it. There were scars along her arms that she hadn't been able to hide when she had removed the layers of her clothing, the most prominent one being a line that crossed her collarbone. There was more to this girl than having been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and something tells me there was more to her acceptance of the bit as well.

Derek motioned for Isaac to bring her back to her bed, but also giving him a t-shirt he'd grabbed to give to her. While she was out, him and Isaac were going to take a trip to get what they would need to get until things calmed down. Clothing, food, toiletries, all of them were going to be needed. He had a feeling that she and Isaac both were going to want to get things from their houses, but they'll have to be careful about that. Especially since something told him, Stephanie wasn't going to leave it alone until they did. He didn't really expect her to be as tough as she was, hidden behind all of that nervous speech and beaten personality. It was all a shell, and reality? She was going to be trouble. She was already too much like Scott and Stiles, too many questions and worried about others to keep herself in check.

Shaking his head, Derek called out Isaac before he got too far, "Make sure you come right back after moving her. I'm going to need your help getting some things."

There was a slight noise of affirmation, but nothing else. Looking around the cart, Derek let out a sigh. It was all coming together. But will they all be able to pull together to survive what was coming?

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

_There was blood everywhere, leaves crumbling as my vision moved forward with movement. The man was screaming, running, crying for help, but it fell upon deaf ears in the empty forest. His pulse was thrumming at an accelerated rate, his flood flowing from scratch marks, and his ankles straining withe effort to run. It was __**exhilarating**_**, **_it was a rush that went unexplained and I didn't want to go away._

_I felt a smile pull at my lips as I went in, my fangs cutting into skin and my claws pinning him down. _

I woke up with a turn in my bed, opening my eyes when I felt dry leaves under my fingers instead of the soft mattress. Sitting up, I found myself in the very place I'd found myself dreaming of, but without any of the gory details. Or so I had thought when I found blood caked on my fingers, and my clothing. Though I didn't remember wearing the large v-neck I had on, I was guessing that Derek or Isaac had put it on me. Right now, that wasn't my concern, instead I was worried about what had happened. Pulling at the shirt, I noticed the bloody mark on my tank top that was still on, but no evidence of the ark when I checked under it. That wasn't the only thing missing though. All my bruises and scars were gone, everywhere, I could see them all. My stomach had flattened, and I could feel tight muscle from more than just my legs. I was totally different and it seemed to happen overnight. Pulling at my hair, I was torn between a deranged excitement and terror as I thought of what was going on.

I panted suddenly, looking back down at the blood that had dried all the way up my forearms. My nails were covered the darkest amount of it, but I knew that they couldn't do the amount of damage that was implied. And my mouth felt sticky as I licked my lips nervously, tasting coppery blood and freaking out. What happened last night? I had taken the bite, and fainted, how did I end up in the reserve after? What the hell did I _do?_ I started to hyperventilate, looking around me with small gasps as sound after sound suddenly exploded in my ears. I could hear birds that weren't in any of the trees near me, few coyotes loping back to their dens in the distance.

I pulled myself with the tree I was next to, moving forward to try and figure out how to get back to Derek and Isaac. My legs were shaking as I tried to calm my senses down, but it was no use, there were so many scents and sounds and sensations. Looking at the ground, I noticed a small rectangular light vibrating from a few feet away. I moved forward tentatively, smelling blood, sweat, and what I can only guess was a feeling of fear, making my nose burn. About half way there, I noticed the blood among the leaves and the dirt kicked up from a struggle. Something had clearly happened, and I needed to figure out what it was. When I finally got to the light, I found out it was my phone with more of the viscous red liquid smeared on the screen as it rang, an unknown number flashing. Maybe it was Stiles again? I haven't gotten around to putting the number in my phone yet, but he should be at school. I hit the answer button, taking a deep breath before pulling it up to my ear.

"He-Hello?"

"Steph? Thank God I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

I sighed, thanking whoever was listening for having it not be Stiles when I haven't told him about my decision. Instead, I slumped into myself, falling to my knees even, as a wave of relief flooded over me.

"Isaac…" I sighed, allowing myself to calm down for a few seconds, "I-I don't know what happened, I just woke up here and was covered i-in..." I paused, hearing footsteps from somewhere nearby. "I'm in the preserve...but I don't know how I got here…"

"Okay...uhm….I'll get there as fast as I can…" His voice was frantic as he thought through things, making me more panicked by the second, "You need to lay low until I do….we can't have the cops finding you like this."

I let out a whine, "Shit….I can't be _seen _at all! I'm a fugitive remember!" I looked from side to side, trying to determine where the footfalls were coming from, my words mixing into one. "whadoido, whadoido, whoadoido?!"

"Woah, don't go losing it on me, Steph." I stilled at Isaac's voice. It was much calmer now, and I could feel myself relaxing slightly because of it. "You need to keep your wits, and find somewhere to hide."

Let out an affirmative hum, sitting still as he hung up, and trying to calm myself down. I barely managed to pull myself up and lean against a tree before I clenched into a ball, rocking as I tried to block everything out. Tried to shut out all of the senses and fear that was being thrown at me. I have no idea how long I waited for him, but every sound was thundering in my ears and I couldn't turn any of my senses down. I could hear, see, smell, taste, and feel everything around me. I could even feel the anxiety of some of the animals that came came near me. I clenched at my sides to try and block it out, nothing seemed to work. I was numb and overstimulated all at once. By the time he got there, I was gasping for air, trying to calm myself down, a panic attack starting to finally kick in.

"Steph," I bolted up, startled by the sudden closeness of his voice, "Stephanie, You've gotta get up,"

"Make it stop, Isaac, everything's...everything's…" my eyes darted all over the place with each new scent and noise. I looked back to him, "This is by far the worst things I've ever experienced, and I can't make it stop…"

"Your body is just adjusting to all of the changes…" He looked down at my sides, "Something tells me that, clawing into yourself didn't help….Why did you do that to yourself?"

"I wasn't exactly _thinking _when I did it, Isaac." I growled, looking around as everything suddenly turned into high definition. I could make out the smallest details of a tree's leaves, the individual drops of water on an individual strand of a spider web. "What is _happening_ to me?"

"You are going through the final steps of the change. As you adjust, your senses will as well." He smiled, as I marveled over the changes I could see. "If you think that is shocking, wait until you see your hair."

"My ha-" I held onto my hair, realizing I had only pulled at it, not looked at it. It was so much shorter, curling around my shoulders instead of halfway down my back in a curtain of straw. It was wavy, and voluminous, but that's not was Isaac was referring to when he mentioned it. No, he was referring to the golden and copper hued strands that highlighted my hair in an orange-yellow glow. I had almost forgotten about it with all that's been happening, but it was the exact same as the dream I had of me and Isaac.

I ran a hand through it, wincing as I pulled at a couple of knots and forest that were caught up in it. "Would you look at that….how is-" I shook my head not exactly the time to be questioning the possibility of things, "Never mind, what do we do now?"

"Well...we've calmed you, down so…." He let out a puff of hair, and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think, "Okay, so now we need to let your other senses dull, and then we try to figure out where all that blood from."

"_Try _to figure out how I got covered in blood? _Try?_" I gulped down the resurgence of panic, swallowing down the bile of fear burning at my throat. "I hate to be the blunt downer here...but something tells me that's the most _obvious_ one to answer!"

"Hey, we don't` know _what_ happened!" He said, his voice, though defensive, still managed to to have _infuriatingly_ soothing tone. "Yes, we know you shifted, but wh-what if it was just a rabbit or something."

"Or some_one_!" I said, standing up abruptly and holding my arms up, "I _rabbit_ doesn't have _this_ much blood, Isaac! I had to have attac-" I paused as I went to move, something silver shining in my face.

"What is it?" He stood up and moved next to me, stilling keeping a careful distance. "Do you remember something?"

"No…" I pulled the chain in front of me, holding the pendant in my palm. It was a simple locket, with the north star stamped into it. Just looking at it brought on a flux of memories of caring hands and kind-hearted smile long gone from my sight. Shaking my head clear, I turned to Isaac.

"I….uh….I didn't have this when we were brought to the station…" I dropped it so that it rested right below my bust, looking at him and hugging my self. "It was at my house….I must have…."

"Look Stephanie…" He gave me a pained expression, "before we risk going there you have to be _absolutely_-"

"I'm _positive_, Isaac." I gulped, "I went home last night. And if I'm covered in blood, than it probably wasn't a happy visit."

"Okay...I uh...I kinda biked here? But you could ride on the handlebars or something." He turned to have me follow him, but stopped after a few steps. "What is it?"

I laughed slightly, "You're a _werewolf_ and you _biked?_" I shook my head, jogging past him. "Maybe we should just go by foot….it might be a little faster."

After we picked up speed, we arrived at my street about an hour later. We first snuck into Isaac's place for him to pack a small bag with the things that Derek couldn't get from his shopping trip since it was close. I wanted a bag of my own clothes, not really trusting what Derek could have bought me. Not that Isaac was helping when he told me about it with a not so excited expression on his face. The first thing I noticed as we walked up was that neither of the cars were in the parking spot. I knew from the calendar Mother kept in the kitchen that she had taken the afternoon off from work, switching her lesson to later tonight. Mel was going to be back any minute, so we had to hurry either way, but looking to the house, I suddenly got a sinking feeling.

The big bay windows of the living room were smashed open. The curtains were hanging off the rods in shreds and there was a tarp tapped outside to prevent a chill inside. From what I could see inside, there was blood and ripped couch cushions in the living room. Sighing, I rubbed my arms through the sweater that Isaac had insisted I borrow. He was looking at the house in shock as I turned to him, a slight wince on my face when I realized I was right.

"Well...I was definitely here…" I picked at my fingers, glad that I had finally found a place where I could was the blood from my arms, but annoyed that some of it was still trapped under the fingernail. It was all a ploy, a distraction while braced myself for what I may or may not find. Sighing, I took a step forward, my foot on my yard, "Let's see what the damage was, I guess."

Isaac's hand shot forward, grabbing my arm, turning to him, he let go almost instantly, "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't know what to expect."

"They're still my _family_, Isaac…" I turned to him, "I have to make sure they're okay. You should understand this...were in my shoes only a few days ago."

"The main difference is that I _know_ I didn't do it." He looked at me searching for anyway to talk me out of it. When I held his gaze, he sighed, letting go of my arm and running a hand through his hair. "Fine. But I'm going in with you."

I sighed, "Figured as much anyway…."

The door was locked, but I pulled the spare from the hanging flowerpot on the porch, finding the living room as the main source of blood and everything. There was a small trail that we followed down to my bedroom, making my stomach twist slightly. Keeping an ear out for Mel's car, I went into my room, finding a bag already on the bed. When I zipped it open to see if it was packed, something strange happened. I suddenly got a flash of memory, starting with me grabbing the locket from where it had been hanging over my bed.

_I threw all of the essentials into the bag, anything from school, my phone charger, my computer...toiletries and the like. Then came the undergarments and a couple pairs of jeans with two pairs of shoes: sneaker and another pair of boots. I was zipping up a duffel bag, when the small door slammed open behind, causing me to turn around. Gasping, I tried to keep whatever brought me here at bay as I looked at my mother. _

_She had this rage-filled look on her face, the familiar gleam of her butcher's knife glinting in her hand. "What the __**hell**__ do you think you're doing here, you little __**slut**__?" She growled, pulling at my arm, and throwing me into the middle of the floor in Mel's room._

"_I thought I'd __**finally**__ rid myself of you, but imagine my __**surprise**__ when the sheriff called to warn me that you and your little __**boyfriend**__ escaped from the station."_

I stumbled from the bed and into the door, my forehead erupting in pain as I tried to remember more. Isaac turned to help me up, a concerned look in her eyes.

"It was my mother...she's the one who wrote the note…"

He looked at me confused, "Do you remember?"

I nodded slightly, "But only a little, She had attacked me...talking about how she'd gotten a call about our escape…. but I had more blood on me than was usual from her attacks. And how did I end up in the reserve?" _Think Stephanie, __**think**_**. **"Maybe if we follow the trail back to the livi-"

I stopped, Isaac standing behind me with both of our bags on his shoulders, another flash rushing into my memory.

_She had me by the forearm and was dragging me towards the bathroom. It was always easier to hide what she did in there, easier for me to just pour bleach into the tub and wash it after I'd showered. Her grip was sharp, her nails cutting into my skin as I twisted in her grip. Suddenly, as she made yet another round of accusations about how awful my existence was for her life and a part of me just broke. _

"_How can you hate your own __**daughter **__so much?" I screamed, pulling my arm from hers, and ignoring the cuts that were healing too fast to be norma.. "What did I __**do**__ to earn your hatred? I was only a __**child!**__" _

"_You know what you did, you ungrateful little bitch! My __**son**__ my __**husband, both**__ of them left because of __**you**__!" She made a swing with the knife, not even caring about where we were anymore. "You ruin __**everything!**__ You're a cannonball, just crashing into everything and pushing people away from us." _

_The knife game down, but I caught her wrist, shaking it to the ground before throwing her down next to it. "Dad left because of how __**you**__ treated me! He left because you would go after him if he so much as __**smiled **__at me __**once**__!" She scrambled upwards, running away and screaming as I rolled my shoulders, my rage giving way to red vision. I still spoke, getting excited with the idea of a chase. "And I don't see why everyone blames me for Joshua when it was __**Melanie**__ who watched over him!" _

I stumbled back into the living room, choking on my mother's panic, "I think….I think I _shifted _in front of her...she ran off and-"

_I lifted my claws from her side, turning as Melanie let out a scream of pure terror. My mother had passed out from the scratches, my hands covered in blood. Melanie pulled out a gun, making my flight instincts kick in as I scrambled onto the couch and jumped. The windows scratched at my arms as I ran, my sister crying over my mother's motionless body. _

I slumped, looking to the window, trying to piece together the gap between the last two flashes. Isaac was shaking my shoulder, trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Instead, I stood up, numb and walked out the door, falling against the cool grass of the yard. I leaned forward, touching my forehead to the blades of green, forcing myself to calm down. After a few seconds, I stood up, walking over to Isaac and taking my duffel from him. He looked at me strangely, his voice concerned.

"Are you….okay?" I nodded, not looking at him. "Are you _sure_?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "No...but I _will be_. I know what happened...mostly. Now I just need to figure out whether or not I-"

I stopped, turning at the sound of an engine right next to us. I closed my eyes, cursing my inattention as Melanie got out of her car, a look of shock written across her overly done up face. She glared at us, stalking forward as some unknown courage pushed her to get into my face despite what she saw me do to our mother.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She shoved my chest, making me filled with that familiar self- loathing and despair.

"Haven't you done _enough_?!" Another shove, this time, I was slowly getting angry, but it was different than usual. There was no slow burn that usually resulted in me going to the school's weight gym and assaulting a punching bag, it was coursing through my body like wild fire.

"Our mother is in the hospital because of you!"

She went to shove me a third time, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back harshly, pulling my face next to her ear. I don't know how it happened, but I was thrilled by the feeling of having her trapped, of my arms placing her in a chokehold as she gasped for air. I was holding my sister by her throat and no one was going to stop me, no one was going to beat me for it. _Well, Isaac is doing his damnedest to try and stop you, but telling me to stop and using that endearingly calm voice won't help for shit. _

The voice had come from within me, and I was a little shocked at first, but was too caught up with my prey to really pay attention. So I didn't, and I just turned to whisper in my sister's ear.

"And you thought that _threatening me_ was the best course of action? I'm not the little doormat you cast aside and threw into a jail cell. I'm not going to be pushed around by you _anymore._" I tossed her to the ground, probably taking a little too much pride in the sight of her gagging as she tried to breath again. My vision had gone red again, and hands were itching to cut into her to show her what it felt like to be under her foot all these years. To be treated as less by someone who looked just like you. Before I could make a proper swing though, Isaac interviened, grabbing my wrist.

"Hey, Hey, Hey….You need to calm down and get out of her..._now._" He held my hand up to show my claws and gestured around the neighborhood. "We're trying to _Not_ go back to jail, remember?"

I glared at him, but nodded, looking down at the pathetic heap my sister had become. Should have known she was all bark and no bite, but the bite she had was terrifying and now she knew that I had both. I crouched in front of her, pulling her face up to look me in the eye. .

"Well, this was a nice chat and everything, but unless you want to end up with _Mother_…" I spat out the term, my gaze cold as she looked at me fearfully, "Neither of us were here, and if _I _were you? I'd finally convince her to leave and go to that boarding school you've wanted to go to sense the third grade. Then we can hope that we'll never have to do this again."

As she sniffled and whimpered promises and apologies, I stood up, leaving the simpering mess that terrorized me for the better half of my life, Isaac following behind silently. The rage was still coursing through my being, until we were about three blocks away. When it left, I collapsed, panting as I realized what I had done. My hands gripped my locket, as arms wrapped themselves around my duffel bag, air seeming to escape my lungs faster than I could fill them. The look on Melanie face was stamped in my mind, burning the image into my retinas. I couldn't blink it away, I couldn't say I was having a bad day and dreaming of something better. I had _actually _threatened and attacked her.

Isaac sat next to me as the worst of it pasted, keeping an eye out for anyone who would see us. Eventually, my nerves calmed down, and I was able to breath, only for the regret to wash over me like a tidal wave that flooded my eyes. I pulled at the top strands of hair, looking to him worriedly. He looked unsure of what to say, and even had his hand poised as if to rub my back, but thought better of it.

"What the _hell _did I just do, Isaac?" My voice cracked, as the glassing of my vision cleared, my eyes unable to hold them back. "That _isn't_ me! I just take out my frustrations on other things. I bury myself in work, in school! I _don't_ hurt people!"

He sighed, running his hand along the back of his neck, "Well...what you're seeing is what happened to me the other day at Lacrosse. You have all this pent up rage that you couldn't let go of and the animal inside you forces it out…."

"Great…" I muttered, "So what you're saying is, I'm just a beaten down, insecure, self deprecating mess on crack." I sniffed in a breath of air. "That's just perfect. Really good recruitment on Derek's part."

We just sat there in silence for a few more moments, making me think back to the voice in my head and the vision change I experienced with my rage. Letting out a laugh I stood up, pointing back in the general direction of the substation.

"Well I guess we better tell him about today...no use waiting around until we get caught."

Isaac nodded, looking at me as if waiting for me to break down again. When I didn't, he sighed, standing up next to me, "Well I guess the good thing out of this is that you didn't kill anyone."

I nodded, the two of us walking forward, "Well, if my memory serves me properly, and what my arms looked like are any indication...I think that my house was only the first stop I made last night...and it doesn't exactly bode in my favor."

* * *

_Hey guys! I know this is a bit longer than what it used to be, but I just felt like breaking it up before wasn't as good, it stretched it out a little too much. For those that are reading this for the first time, Steph took to the bite! I kind of wanted to pay homage to when Scott first got bitten and how he couldn't really control it very well, so that's that. And even though I said something about the Canon plot and storyline up top, I'm gonna add a note here as well. I'm just really trying to build up steph's character and get a better, more natural feel for each of the relationships that are being formed her. As far as the updating goes, I'm actually hoping to twist Derek and Steph's relationship a bit, she's not going to be as abrasive as she used to be, but she still isn't going to blindly follow him like the rest of the back do. _

_Anyway, enough of that! Hope you are enjoying the story, and that you'll keep reading! _

_Review, Fave, Follow, whatever, just let me know how I'm doing!_

_~Gwen_


	8. Breaking the News

_Hey so a lot has been going on with Steph, yeah? I really can't believe that when I first posted this, by chapter seven I was already at the parts with Boyd and this chapter would have been when they tested Jackson. Now I haven't introduced Boyd yet! This pace may be slower, but I love all the things I've added to it all ^_^._

_Anyway…._

_**Disclaimer: **__**I am not Jeff Davis. Jeff Davis is not me. So we can both agree that we don't own each other's wor**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Breaking the News_

The rest of the walk was silent, my parting comment not really appreciated given the gravity of the situation. Isaac just kept his eyes on the road and I just kept trying to stay calm in light of everything that happened today. We didn't run like we had earlier today, and I wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything else to be found at the reserve, so the sun had slowly started it decent among the buildings when we reached the parking lot leading to the substation. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Derek after nearly twenty-four hours of being MIA, but part of me knew that I had to face him. He was the alpha, and I was a runaway beta. I had to face the consequences. After we came up to it though, I stopped, my hand freezing as I stood in front of the door, panic becoming a familiar burning in the pit of my stomach today. I could feel Isaac looking at me, but I kept my gaze forward, unable to think about anything but what Derek was going to say. We had been stupid, _rash_, taking unnecessary risks. There was a lot that could be said, and nothing to be said outside of a pathetic excuse of being new at it all. After a few moments of not movie, Isaac spoke up, making me jump at the sudden break of silence.

"Hey…" I turned, meeting his gaze slowly, making him hesitate slightly and clear his throat. "I uh….I just wanted to let you know that….we're here for you...and we-" He sighed as he struggled with what to say, "We'll help you to figure everything out, I mean I know that I'm still learning too, but…"

He trailed off when my expression remained, blank and he moved to touch a hand to my shoulder, pulling away when I tensed. I hated how crushed he looked whenever that happened, but it was a reflex that I still had no control over. The last time I hadn't reacted that way was the day he hugged me in the halls. I sighed, my shoulders slumping with the weight of it all as I tried to bring an encouraging smile to my lips. It failed miserably, feeling more like a grimace, but I pushed passed it, trying to offer up something to show that I appreciated what he was doing for me.

"I know… it's just-" I bit my lip worriedly, "I just wasn't fully prepared for everything I guess….with me nearly killing my sister today and all…"

We stood quietly for a few more minutes, and Isaac gave me a look as if he could see through me. Or maybe he just was wondering why I still hadn't opened the door. I sighed, tugging at my hair. "But maybe….maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to take the bite...whatever my reasons were."

"You had more than one?" He shook his head, combing his hair back and rubbing a hand against the top of his head. "Look it doesn't matter….we'll just talk to Derek and- and maybe he'll have some answers."

As skeptical as I felt about trusting Derek with everything still, I nodded, shifting the duffel on my shoulder, "Right...I guess the time for stalling is over, huh?"

He laughed lightly, "Heh… is _that_ what this was?"

I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic comment, finally opening the door, giving him a slightly annoyed scoff, "Shut _up_, Lahey. You don't know what you're talking about."

Just to prove him wrong, I wanted to just burst through the door, but I still found myself pausing at the door still. My arm twisted on the handle uselessly, leaving Isaac to look at me expectantly while I pretended to not notice. I took another shaky breath, expelling it slowly.

"Man up, McGrath….This too shall pass." I muttered as I looked into the station, "We just need to figure out _how._"

When we went down into the station Derek was waiting for us, his arms crossed as he stood in front of the train cars. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were flashing into a dangerous red that sent a chill down my spine and for fear-laced guilt to creep into my bones. As we reached him, I squared my shoulders, prepared to be told off for my disappearing act. Instead, I could only watch in shock as he rounded on Isaac instead, backing him into the wall under the stairs.

"_One_ thing Isaac. I gave you _one thing_ to do after we got back last night: Watch over her and make sure everything went fine with her Bite. And what do I find when I come back from picking up Erica today?! _Both_ of you _gone_, and Steph looking like she just got caught shifting in public." I winced slightly, eliciting a growl from the alpha, "_Apparently_ because she _did!_ How-" He snarled, trying to clamp down his anger, as I moved forward to try and help, but not sure what to do. "How _hard_ is it to keep a girl who is _half your size_ down here, Isaac?! What could have possibly-"

Finally, I placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, making him turn to look at me, Isaac cowering next to us from the onslaught of accusations. "What_ is it_, Stephanie?"

He glared at me with such ferocity that I pulled my hand away with a slight cough and my voice lowering to a low admittance of guilt. "He was just helping me with my first change is all… I went out in my sleep last night and woke up scared and alone in the reserve. Isaac found me and helped me retrace my steps to figure out what happened and we grabbed what you couldn't buy for us from our houses." His eyes widened and his jaw tightened, making me throw my hand up in frantic gesture, "But we made sure we weren't seen...except for my sister when she got home, but I took care of it."

I gulped, "And I might have put my mother in the hospital...but they are too proud of their power over me to admit what happened. They'll probably say there were mugged or something. They already know I won't come after them with my fugitive status, and with the help Isaac's been giving me I _won't." _As Derek's expression didn't waver, I looked down at my hands, "So just….just don't get mad at him, okay? He was just trying to help."

After I had finished, he looked from me to Isaac and back, taking a few steps towards me. I shrank down under the force of his gaze, leaving him to tower over me as I hated myself for succuming to his power as my alpha. Though he looked at me, he spoke to both of us. "Need I remind you that you are both _fugitives _and are being sought out by the _law_? What if someone found you? What if your sister decides to mess you up further and calls _the police_?! What were you _thinking_ going off like that?!"

At his calling me out for being messed up, I felt that familiar rush of anger rush through me and I stood up, glaring at Derek as what I can only assume was my wolf took over. My eyes flashed and I snarled out in my rage, "I wasn't _thinking, t_hat's the whole problem!" I grabbed at my locket, holding it towards his face, "My instincts took over and I went to find the one thing that reminded me of what it felt like to be a _part _of something. Of a time where I didn't feel so "_messed up." _I backed off, the anger gone with the looks of shock from both Derek _and _Isaac. "So may-maybe you should try to pay attention to your newly turned betas and not put them in charge of each other...then you'll understand what kind of wolf they'll become."

Derek's voice stayed stern despite the look of shock on his face, "Or maybe I shouldn't have Bitten you."

I shrugged, "Yeah...yeah, there would be that." I my lips twitched into a quick and thoughtful frown, "But you already _did. _So be an alpha about it, and take some responsibility."

I gave Isaac a quick look to make sure he was okay, and spun on my heel, going to my train car where I"m sure one or both of them will come to either yell at me or talk some sense into me. The whole conversation was so contradictory and all over the place, I don't even know what I could say about it myself. Instead, I decided to try and take control over something I _could_: my room. When I got into the car, I threw the duffel onto the mattress of my bed and yanked Isaac's sweater off, replacing it after I removed Derek's tattered and bloody v-neck. I then exchanged my jeans for a pair of worn yoga pants, going through the half remembered contents of my bag. Finding it useful, I forced a brush through my hair, groaning as I hit all of the leftover knots in it. Along with that I found my computer, my leftover school supplies, a few pairs of pants, a sweater or two, unmentionables, my chargers, my tiny jewelry box, a towel, what was left of my toiletries for the month, and a few random knick knacks. As I went moved to pull the last items out, I heard something crinkling in the bottom of the bag. Tilting my head towards it, I rummaged a hand through the items until I found three pieces of crumbled paper.

I opened them, wondering why they weren't put away in a folder or something. When I opened them up, I found myself freezing everywhere but at my hands that shook with fear as I remembered what made me even _have _these papers. Staring right at me were the eyes of the _thing _that got me into this whole mess. I left my stuff behind, dropping the photo in my hand as I fell into the bed, curling myself into a ball, staring at it with renewed terror. As I sat there amongst the pillows, I tried to think of everything that had been going on the past whirlwind of a week. I had gained a new friend, got turned in to the police by what family I had, gotten turned into a werewolf along with my only friends, and then nearly killed my mother and threatened my sister. It all made finals week look like a piece of cake. After a while, I started to drift into a half-awake stupor, jumping when there was a light knock from one from one of the doors. Snapping to attention, I turned to find Isaac standing there, looking unsure about what to do or say. We both kind of just stared at each other for a few minutes before he cleared his throat awkwardly, a hand wrapping around the back of his neck nervously.

"So I uh… see you started to unpack…" He said, nodding to the mess on my bed. Bending out of sight for a minute, he produced a couple of purple bins, the 18 gallon totes find in departments stores. "I have the stuff that Derek and I got yesterday…" He shrugged, "Well, this is your stuff anyway… I hope the clothing in here works…"

I nodded and he came in, getting out to also bring in the box for a desk and a bookshelf. I wanted to just sit there and not say anything, but knowing that Isaac would probably want to talk, I set to work tidying what I already had out, avoiding the papers like they would burn me if I touched them again. After that was done, I moved over to where the boxes, crossing my arms at the sudden realization that it was really cold in here. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after my outburst, and _especially _after my discovery among my things. Isaac had his hand on his arms at his sides, looking between me and the pile, sighing after a few seconds of silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I moved my gaze to fall on him, an eyebrow raise curiously, making him clear his throat, "It's just… you haven't said anything since you stood up for me back there… and I figured you'd might want to talk about it."

I stood there for a few seconds, sighing before I spoke, "I just…" I ran a hand through my hair, "I just don't really know _what _to say about it… I just know that I couldn't let him get mad at you for something _I _ did, ya know…and with this whole werewolf thing..." I took in a steadying breath through my nose, "I feel like the ground is crumbling under my feet and I can't stop myself from falling."

I turned to face him, wishing there was something he could say that would help. Something that Derek had told him but not me. He seemed like he was trying to find it, but in the end just sighed, with an annoyed chuckle, "You know...I wish I had all the answers for you."

"But you don't…" I finished, nodding sadly, "Yeah, I had a feeling…Derek doesn't really seem like the _sharing_ type."

He nodded and we stood in silence for a spell, making me wonder what time it even was. I leaned against one of the poles and tried to think of something else, but the cold of the room got to be too much and I moved to the bed, wrapping a towel around my shoulders before walking back to Isaac with a scowl.

"You know… if television and the internet were any indication, werewolves are supposed to _radiate_ heat… not _lose _it."

Isaac laughed and walked in front of , me holding a hand out to me hesitantly. I looked at him skeptically, but he smiled, "Just… just hold it for a second, you'll sort of get an answer to that." I shrugged and did it, letting out a gasp followed by a jealous groan.

"Aw, _come on!_" I dropped his hand, glaring at the heat if provided. "How are you so warm, but I'm _freezing!_" I rubbed my shoulders as another chill set in. "I'm not rejecting the Bite, so it can't be that… My luck it's Derek freezing me out with his alpha powers or something…"

"Or maybe you're just still finishing the transition…" Isaac shrugged, moving to recline on my bed. "Who knows but Derek."

At first I just stared at him as he lay there on my bed. Then I shook my head, letting out a laugh, making him look at me confused. "You like to make yourself comfortable, huh?"

He tilted his head, as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "I figured, you're cold. I'm not… I could warm up your bed before you get some sleep."

I scoffed lightly, my eyes widening in surprise. "Oh...thank you…" He nodded, avoiding my gaze suddenly, making me push forward, moving to sit on the bed next to him, cocooning in the blanket. "For everything today… without you I don't know what I would have done… probably ended up back in a jail cell."

He raised an eyebrow at me, pushing himself into a sitting position, "Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?"

"There is…" I bit my lip and shook my head slightly, "Why? Why are you helping me so much?"

He sighed, falling back down on the bed, his hands resting on his chest for a second before he looked up at me, and gestured up with his hands, "Because you did…" I looked at him confused, hugging the blanket closer to myself. "The night my father… that night in the alley. You came to help me as much as you came to protect yourself… Why else would have gone into the same alley as me when you were at least two or three behind me?"

"How did you-" I shook my head, "When you looked back to see how close your dad was… of course."

He nodded, turning on his side to face me, "So I guess the question is, why were _you_ so surprised that I would help you after you helped me first?"

I leaned back, but then sifted to be leaning against the pillows to avoid the cold of the wall. "Truthfully?" I shrugged, "I've always been like that. I help everyone I can… I just don't really get it in return is all. Only from you and Erica…"

We stayed silence for a while, until I decided to change the subject, deciding we needed to know each other outside of our interactions a school. Isaac just looked at me weirdly, but nodded after my elaboration of us being stuck in the station may as well have something positive come of it. At first it was just me talking as I babbled about how I was surprised I had broken my mother's arm of all things, considering how much I had imagined making her feel the way I did. Then I got Isaac to open up about some of the more mundane things and we just said anything and everything about ourselves to get to know each other better. I learned that Isaac's favorite color was blue, that he was about as terrible at chemistry as I was with algebra, and that he was a pisces which made sense given his sensitive, and intuitive manner. I figured given what happened today, he needed at least a little bit of explanation. So, I told Isaac about my dad and how he moved to Chicago, leaving me behind and making my life what it was like today. I told him about how my mother didn't used to be too bad, aside from the strict chore regiment and comparing me to my sister. I know it still sounded bad, but at least those days I could say she was trying to make me a better person and pretend that she actually cared about me. I didn't tell him about Joshua, there were some things I just wasn't ready to share.

At some point I had fallen into a laying position next to him and started to drift off next to where Isaac still lay on his back. I was curled on my side, burying into the pillows as I remained cocooned in the blanket. I wasn't as cold anymore, but it was comfortable. Isaac stopped whatever he said and sat up, noticing my appearance. I tried to open my eyes more and to show that I wasn't falling asleep, but failed miserably, giving out a very telling yawn instead.

"You should rest...who knows if you actually got any sleep last night." He said, "Though you seem really tired…"

As he moved to leave, my hand snapped out, grabbing his arm, "Wait!"

He looked back at me, his eyes widening in worry, "Are you alright?"

"Right sorry...that was dramatic," I let go of him, clearing my throat, "I just wanted to say...thanks...for helping me after I went and did whatever I did with Derek earlier...and for bringing the stuff."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah...well...I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me" he got up and moved to leave, pausing after getting up to look back at me, "So...thanks."

"No problem…" I muttered, falling asleep before he even left, "It's what...friends…"

_Do...It's what Friends to._

**Third Person POV**

Isaac watched her as she fell asleep, her body relaxing voluntarily for the first time since he's been here with her the past week. She had been putting on a brave face for everyone, only letting him see what she was going through. Though maybe he just knew what to look for, being someone who does the same things. After all, even at school he could see through her defenses. He had them up himself, and they were what stopped him from talking to her before all of this. There were so many times he wanted to say something, _anything _to show her that he understood, that he knew that it was like. He smiled to himself as he moved towards his towards his own car, remembering the first time he caught of a glimpse of the crosses she had to bear. He should have tried to help her then, but he was too scared of her pushing him away that he couldn't bring himself to try. It's what he would have done.

_It had been a bright and sunny May morning their freshman year, but she had been wearing a dark flannel over jeans with her boots. She was sitting in a desk that was one ahead and to the right of where he was, a spot that he nearly always occupied. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that was long enough to drape against her shoulder and she was turned away from the window and towards the row he was in, talking to Erica. Her sleeves were folded up to her elbow and secured with the strap that was attached to the shirt. He remembered the grey and blue pattern making the flecks of grey in her eyes seem lighter and her blue eyes more stormy. _

_It was when she went to push Erica away with a laugh that he saw it. The thin white line along her collarbone. Her shirt had fallen open slightly, and her __tanktop__ had folded to expose it. He remembered Erica pointed it out as she hurried to cover it up and said that it was from an accident when she was a kid. But he knew better, he could see it in her nervous motions and half formed story. The mark itself looked like it has been given more than once given how raised it was. It was slight, but when she rubbed at it, he could tell it wasn't just a faint line, but a raised part of herself. He could even see it when she hastily looked around to see if anyone had noticed. That was when their eyes met. It was the first time she had ever looked at him. He remembered her smiling at and giving a small, nervous wave with her hand still on the desk. He wished he could have waved back, tried to convey that he understood why she hid the mark with his eyes. To this day he doesn't know if she understood the look when he returned the smile, but it wasn't going to be the last time he attempted to show his understanding._

He was broken from his memory by the wound of Stephanie stirring 'next door'. He stood up from his bed and moved to hear it better. She was growing frantic after a while mumbling in her sleep. jerking in her sleep, her head tossing back and forth and her hands moving next to her face. She was mumbling in her sleep, but it was pained and too soft for him to hear from where he was. He moved closer to her car, peering through the dirtied windows to make sure she was okay.

"Joshua...Josh…" She muttered, her voice strained and worried, "Joshy? Wake up….Joshy!" She shouted, her shoulders jerking. "Mom...mom I didn't- mom what are you doing? MOMMY!"

It pained him to see her like this, but he wasn't sure what to do. She was clearly reliving a very painful memory. Suddenly her crying turned into screams, and she started to have spasms on the bed, her arms flailing about frantically. He claws suddenly snapped out and she was cutting her way out of the blanket she was wrapped into, making him move into action. He moved into the cart and freed her from the blanket, her cries getting even louder as a very real force moved against her. He backed off, letting her move for a few seconds. When it didn't get better and he couldn't take it anymore, he did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Steph into his chest. As she usually did, she tensed pushing away at him, her hands curled into fists, but he didn't let go, instead rubbing her back soothingly, her cries dying down as he muttered nonsense into her hair. He felt her fall apart into sobs as she stopped struggling and slumped into his embrace, her hands entangled in his shirt.

"It's okay Steph...I'm here..." he whispered, petting her hair slowly, "I'm here…" He heard Derek at the door, and turned so that he was on his back with Stephanie on his chest. The alpha looked at him confused, a slightly raised eyebrow and curious look on his face. Isaac, looked at her, and back at Derek just now realizing how everything looked. He pointed down at her, with wide eyes.

"Uh She was...uh...she having a nightmare, and I heard it next door. When I came in she was tossing and turning, her claws out...and I'm guessing you heard the screaming." Derek nodded and he continued, "I wasn't even sure if this would work, but it did..."

Derek looked down at Stephanie's relaxed form before looking back at Isaac, "Stay with her…She's right...I know nothing about her...but you seem to know plenty..."

Isaac nodded slowly, and watched as Derek left before resting his cheek against her head. He wasn't sure why, but Derek's trust in him when it came to her was shocking. Soon he fell asleep as well Stephanie's steady breathing keeping his own nightmares at bay.

**Stephanie's POV**

When I woke up, I was met with my pillow rising and falling steadily. Opening my eyes, all I could see were my hands gripping onto a dark blue cloth. I jumped back when I finally realized what it was. Of course, then his arms stopped me from their positions around my waist and back. I felt his cheek on top of my head, and shifted slightly so that it rested against the pillow instead. I pulled away carefully, rolling so as not to wake him as I went to the bins to get dressed. I kept looking back at my bed in confusion, remembering that Isaac had _left_ it last night before I had actually fallen asleep. I opened the first bin to find a lot of really girl clothes in it, digging around until I found a pale grey v-neck and jeans, going to my duffel to grab a green cardigan and socks. Slipping into _his_ car to get dressed in private, I went back to find him still sound asleep and my phone buzzing from where it plugged into the small generator under the bed. Picking it up, I frowned, knowing that today was going to be an interesting one.

**To Stephanie:**

** Hey, did you guys know anything about the homeless guy they found dead in his tent at the preserve? [link]**

I gulped, about to clink on the video when I got another text.

**To Stephanie:**

** This is Stiles, by the way.**

I didn't even have the chance to be amused by that, clicking on the link before sending a response.

**To Stiles:**

** Something tells me that after this talk with Derek I will..****.****and you guys aren't going to like it.**

I turned the video off and ran to the office that I knew to be Derek's room, knocking on the door. When Derek answered, I showed him my phone, the video link still up on the screen as I panted out of breath.

"Something tells…..tells me that…." I took a gulp of hair, my panic feeding into the fatigue, "That there's more to the other night…..night than Isaac and I initially thought... "

Derek sighed, letting me in. I handed the phone to him as I crossed my arms and leaned against his desk. He didn't say anything as it played, his face solemn and stoic.

_Police have found the remains of a locally known beggar by the name of John __Manasso__ late last night in critical condition. He was found in the ruins of a tent he'd had pitched in the Beacon Hills Reserve where sources claim he was brutally attacked by some form or rabid animal. Police are waiting for him to be in stable condition to get a statement. No official word from police __whether or not__ this just an animal attack or if is linked to the murder of Robert Lahey. The suspects of which are still at large since their escape from the __beacon hill sheriff__'s __sta__-_

Derek turned the video off, holding my phone with a sigh, "Well, that answers a couple of your questions, I suppose. Isaac told me last night that you guys never did find out if you actually killed someone and yes... it does seem that you did more than you thought." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, "What makes you _lucky_ in all of this is that you _didn't_ kill him. Then you'd have a different moniker….like did before I turned into an alpha."

I shrugged, shaking my head, "I nearly _killed _a guy, and you're telling me that I'm _lucky?_" I scoffed, "I'm totally feeling that right now, thanks for that." My eyes widened, as I realized I had said the second half of that aloud. "I'm sorry...I usually keep those kinds of comments to myself."

"It's alright, it's just the Bite doing it's work: You were already showing signs of that last night when you stood up for Isaac. You'll be a lot more open in saying what you think." He sighed, "As much as I might grow to regret that."

"And that's why my hair and body changed." I scoffed, looking down at my changed form. "I used to think I wasn't as pretty as my sister, and now I'm different...not as skinny as she is, but beautiful and healthy. The hair, I don't know why it changed, but it will definitely stop people from calling me Melanie at school, well...if I actually was still able to go to school."

"And that's what you'll see in Erica next time you see her. She always felt like she wasn't good enough to get anyone's attention, to attract anyone. And now she looks like a more confident and ,well, for lack of a better word, attractive version of herself."

Derek stood up, moving towards me and handing me the phone, "What makes you _lucky_ is that you're eyes stayed yellow in all of this, which means that he'll probably make it out okay. When you kill someone, someone innocent, it takes away a bit of your soul and leaves a darkened mark, taking away the bright glow of your yellow eyes, and dulling them into this steel blue color that will mark you forever."

I tilted my head, "Unless I become an alpha."

"Which unless you plan on killing me, you won't," he said, giving me a withering look. "Besides, it doesn't make you any lesser of a person if you don't let it. It just serves as a reminder of what you did and to make sure that you can stop yourself from doing it again."

I nodded, leaning against the railing next to the door, "So, will I ever be able to remember that night or will it be blocked from my memory like the small piece before I left my house?"

"Well, they'll come to you in time, but if you choose to forget, then they'll stay lost. It's all up to you now, Stephanie." Derek looked at me with a serious, but slightly concerned look in his eyes.

I smiled slightly, thinking of how it was the nickname that kept calling me out of my shift, "Well thanks… I guess." I moved to leave, but turned, "And by the way….Call me Steph. It has less of a stern ring to it."

Derek nodded, "Okay then….Steph. Go get Isaac up, we start training in an a couple of hours."

* * *

_That's all for now! We got some Derephanie, and Stesaac moments! (Don't mind me making up ship names...just a dork like that :P ) Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next updated chapter! _

_~Gwen_


	9. Maintaining the Perimeter

_Thanks to all who are following, faving and commenting! I'm glad that this story is being liked! Don't really have much to say outside of how much I like Isaac and Steph's relationship at this point! Then again you lot don't know the plans I have for them unless you read the first version. (insert evil laugh here) Anyway, hope those of you that are rereading like the new story, and those that are reading it for the first time are enjoying it as well!_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Jeff Davis. Jeff Davis is not me. Neither of us own the other's work.**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Maintaining the Perimeter_

"Okay, so riddle me _this, _Lahey," I said, pausing from my assault of the punching bag. "Why did I wake up in your arms after _distinctly _remembered you leaving my car last night? And how you were gone when I got back from talking with Derek?"

He shrugged, holding the bag as I continued hitting it, "You uh...you had a nightmare...pretty severe one from what I could hear from my car." he looked at me nervously, "I came to see if you were okay...and at first you were, just calling out for a Joshua and then..."

I stopped, shocked that I had actually talked in my sleep and that it was about Josh. I guess I must have I winced at the news because Isaac hesitated. I wasn't really prepared to have this conversation, but motioned for him to continue anyway, my interest peaked.

"And then you weren't. It...it sounded like you were trying to fight off an attack from your mother." He moved away from the bag, running a hand through his hair and rubbing at the top of his had with a sigh, "Steph...you started to claw at the sheets next to you, shredding them. You would have shredded into yourself if I hadn't-" He stopped, a small flush that I might never have noticed before creeping along his cheeks.

I dropped my stance, connecting the dots, "If you hadn't….hadn't pulled me into you?" I placed a hand on my hips in surprise, "Huh...interesting."

He shrugged again, shaking his head. "All I really did was let you cry it out...and at first you didn't even let me do _that_."

"How'd you know to do that?" I said hugging myself, "I never really had anyone try that before…."

"Uh….my mom when I was younger, she would hold me when I was having nightmares…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "To be honest I didn't know if it would work for you, but….it did."

"I see…." I muttered, looking from him to the punching bag, "Well….don't get used to the idea. I was more than a little thrown this morning." I resumed to hit the bag a few times, making him grunt with the unexpected impact. I paused again, looking over at him, "You suffer from memories in your sleep?"

He nodded, and I looked down, meeting his gaze slowly, "From someone who knows? I am so sorry…"

He chuckled lightly, "I just told you that what I did was something my mom did to help me, what makes you so sure it didn't last night?"

I rolled my eyes and kicked at the bag with a small laugh. "I was saying that I was sorry you even had them, you dork. Geeze, don't be so literal."

He braced himself for the impact this time, absorbing it quietly as he looked at me strangely, "Well someone woke up with an extra side of snark this morning."

I rolled my eyes, letting up and walking to my water bottle. "Get used to it, my internal wit shall henceforth be external for all to hear!" I took a sip of the water, and shrugged, "I'm still getting used to it myself though."

"Something tells me we all are going to have things we're getting used to with the change…." Isaac muttered, continuing at a tone I'm guessing wasn't meant for me. "And not just when it comes to ourselves…."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but something tells me that my ignorance could be blissful for the moment. After we finished our training, Derek gave us the afternoon off so I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find something out of all the severely girly clothing that he had bought me. Fortunately I had packed a few things I could use, and could always adjust the others at a different time. Afterwards I grabbed some pajamas and set off to find the very creepy, and super jerry rigged bathroom where I could shower. It had been the first time I bathed in days and it felt amazing in spite of it all though. Wrapping myself in a towel, I stepped out, getting ready to dry off and change only to see Derek standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Derek, Towel!" I yelled, gesturing down to my attire of the moment, "Knock or something!"

"Seriously, Stephanie? Nobody cares." He said with a slight twitch of the lips. "Besides, I needed to talk to you where Isaac can't hear me."

I hugged my chest to keep the towel up and maintain some form of modesty, "And you couldn't wait the all of three minutes for me to get dressed?"

"If you're _that_ put off by it, just change behind the curtain and I'll talk." He growled, growing impatient as I gathered my things. "Just know that we need to talk."

"You know if we were dating I would be worried by that statement." I said, peeking around the curtain to look at him. His expression remained unamused, making me clear my throat, "But anyway what did I do and why is Isaac saved from me getting yelled at?"

Derek scowled, "You didn't _do_ anything, why are you always so damn _defensive_."

"Maybe because of the life I had prior to the Bite and the fact that my _alpha_ is saying 'we need to talk' where one of the other pack members can't hear us." I came out of the shower with a shrug, drying my hair off.

"I fail to see how that is concerning." Derek said shrugging back at me with a stony expression.

"You really don'tknow _anything_ about your betas…" I muttered, hanging the towel up and leaning against the wall.

"So you keep telling me." He sighed, "Which is why I'm here. To get to know you and to let you know you can tell me anything you might be uncomfortable telling Isaac."

"I've told Isaac _plenty._" I spat out, once again on the defensive about what I chose to share and with whom. "Besides, cornering me in a bathroom isn't exactly the best way to induce confidence or comfort in your abilities to be an empathetic listener."

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but I _do _want to look out for you both while you're here." Derek sighed, "But if you aren't willing to let those walls down? None of us can help you."

I took a deep breath, gathering my things, "I'll keep that in mind." I replied leaving the room, "But maybe you should make it so I actually _want_ to let them down."

I left him then, hoping that he would take my words to heart since I really didn't want to have to apologize for them later, even though I probably will anyway.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are waiting for Erica when Scott is probably still seething from the fact that you turned Erica Thursday?"

I was slumped in the backseat of Derek's car after spending the whole of yesterday away from both him and Isaac since they both were in rare form with cocky attitudes and brooding moods since I got up in the morning and it didn't help that it also continued through today. I knew it wasn't really my place to say I knew anyone, but Isaac had seemed to pull a 180 from when I'd left him after training the day before. As for Derek, well who knows what makes him act like someone pissed in his lucky charms every morning, but I do know that he was still grouchy about me calling him out on his bad people skills the other night. So top that with my apathy and growing lack of remorse the past few days, and it made for a very angst filled car as I grumbled about being there.

"Or rather why Isaac and I need to be here when just the other night you were yelling at us for being in town?" I continued with a shrug, "You know, with our _fugitive_ status and whatnot."

Isaac let out a slight laugh towards me for that, but I paid no heed to it, opting to listen as Derek sighed, and ran a hand down his face, putting it back on the steering wheel, "Because I'm going to need all of you when we go to get Boyd, which based on the text I received from Erica may be more complicated than I wanted it to be."

"Why because Scott's gonna try and _stop_ you?" I picked at my lip, "Does he even know about _me_ yet?"

"No," Derek shifted his gaze to the mirror so that he could meet mine, "but I have a feeling that when he _does_ try to save Boyd from what he feels is a horrible fate, he will."

"Well so much for having him put in a good word for me when I appeal to my boss to not fire me." I quipped, a tight smile pulling against my teeth. "But on a more serious note…..what makes you think that the past few days of training/ sparring are going to make us capable of fighting against his _months_ of experience?"

"We can take him," Isaac shrugged, inspecting his nails nonchalantly, "We've got the numbers and all he has is Stilinski."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where all of this confidence came from. He basically said that we could take on Derek's protege before he had us when we both had only changed once, and Erica hadn't as far as I knew. It was the same as saying a single ewok could take down a wookie in hand to hand combat. I shook my head, trying to figure out what to say, but not really knowing which part to direct. So I focused on the human aspect of Scott's assets.

"You do realize that it's thanks to stilinski that-"

"'Sup Fugitives?" Erica chirped, interrupting what I had to say as she came into the car, looking dressed to kill in dark skinny jeans under a black, low cutting v-neck and a striped sheer and leather jacket.

"Doing fine, until I was skipped out in the leather jacket memo." I replied, taking in my pack members before looking down at the nerd-chic I'd gone with for the day. With my batman tank top and cardigan on top of my bat themed jewelry, I looked like that middle schooler trying to hang out with the big kids.

"It wasn't exactly planned, but I can see that it definitely had the desired effect for Erica," Isaac chuckled, gesturing to the throng of disappointed teens that were giving the now moving car dejected glances.

"All you need is a a little bit of leather to go with the Bite and they all come running," She smiled, re-applying some nude lipstick in the mirror on her blinder. "You should totally try it if you ever can get back to school, Steph, it's amazing what it does for your self confidence."

"I think I'll pass." I crossed my arms looking over at Stiles's jeep, which was parked near where we were driving, "As far as Scott never having numbers, I highly doubt you could classify Scott as an Omega."

"Oh really?" Derek asked, looking at me with a slightly impressed and slightly suspicious look. "What makes you say that?"

"Easy, he's got a network. He has Allison and Stiles, as far as Lydia, she's kind of there by association with Allison, and before Jackson dumped her he was the same." I shrugged, "Not to mention that they could get anything they want from Deaton or even hacked via Danny. As for your questioning on how I know that? I'm cooped up in a subway station all day and did some reading...never hurts to know what's going on with all of this, right?"

I kept my heartbeat steady, not wanting the alpha to know that what I was really looking into was just everything I could to protect Erica and Isaac from Derek, as well as any hope that they would be able to go back to their normal lives. Unfortunately, the only way to do that was if we each killed Derek which was impossible. Part of me wanted to try and help Scott out, but he doesn't know I took the Bite yet, and something tells me that it wouldn't end well. Though I've been thinking about maybe telling Stiles, but then the issue of Scott finding out I was a werewolf came back into play. Other than Isaac, which is currently kind of spotty, Stiles is the only one I really trust right now.

"What a dork," Erica laughed, turning to Isaac, "Please tell me _you _do something more productive with your time."

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his jacket, "I mostly just train with Derek and hang out."

Erica nodded approvingly, letting out a wince as she talked. "Still better than _research _when you aren't even _required_ to do it."

"Well sorry for being used to having to do work around the house under fear of a _beating_." I said with a sarcastic smile, "I guess I just wouldn't know what to _do_ with personal free time."

Erica's smile faltered when she realized what I said, but she didn't say anything. I wasn't going to apologize, not enjoying what the bite has been doing to my friend. She was becoming one of those girls we made fun of, someone cold, dimwitted, and superficial. I looked over to Isaac, hoping he would stick up for me or something, but he was looking at Erica, his eyes darkened and this murderous look on his face. I wasn't sure if my comment, Erica's forcing me to say it, or himself for not even thinking about that when he helped her that made him react that way. Either way, it made me feel like he was still on my side somehow. And that was okay with me for now.

Derek, however, let out an impatient growl as he got stuck in the end of school traffic, and spoke to us, Isaac's expression falling back into that lazy and uncaring relaxation. "Can we focus on the task at hand here? Scott is going to try and stop Boyd from accepting the Bite and Stiles will probably try to help him figure out a way to do that. So we need to break into two fronts." He looked at me, "Steph, you and Erica are going to stay at Boyd's house where Stiles will most likely be, while Isaac and I meet Boyd at the rink."

"What are we in, _preschool_?" I scowled, not liking my assigned partner, or really that I was being sidelined where I couldn't keep an eye on Derek. As much as my entire being tried to tell me that I should trust him, I couldn't bring myself to, and not with Isaac or Erica. "What's with the boy and girl teams?"

"Because I need you to have each other's back should Stiles get the jump on one of you." Derek snapped, not appreciating that I questioned him. "And since he seems more sympathetic towards women,_ maybe_ you won't have to use force." Before I could even let out the sigh of relief, he tacked on, "Not that I'm saying force won't be required due to his stubbornness."

I crossed my arms, knowing that what he really meant by 'more sympathetic' was that he wanted Erica attempt her new proclivity for seduction on him. It was an age old tactic. Place a beautiful, 'interested' girl in front of the virginal nerd and he'll fold. It was really sad that he thought that Stiles was so easy a mark. Well actually, the sadder part was that Erica wasn't going to _have _to feign interest, she was already there since last year. I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead way too wary for two in the afternoon on a monday.

"Okay, fine, so...if you are you dropping us off at Boyd's how are we going to meet up at the rink? Or are we supposed to run there, what with our werewolf powers."

Even as I started looking for any signs that I'd come to recognize as the way to the station, Derek was shaking his head, his expression focused and determined. "I'll drop you off there and when you finish you can text Isaac and he'll pick you up while I'm with Boyd."

"Sound _great_" I grit out, turning to Isaac, my phone in my hand, "Can you tell me which of the two numbers is yours? I still haven't labeled you and Stiles on my phone yet."

He smirked, "What didn't have time with all your _research_?"

I scowled, "Unless you want me to 'accidentally' tip Stilinski off, I suggest you give me the phone number, Lahey."

He shrugged, leaning forward so that we could both see the screen. Well that's what he wanted the other two to think, but I couldn't help but think that he was trying to mark me with his scent as his arm brushed against mine, which sent a whiff of it toward me. I sat there, suddenly overcome by the faint smell of his sandalwood cologne and a hint of his own natural musk that I couldn't quite place, barely able to register him pointing to his number. I shook my head clear of the haze as I labeled it and he leaned back, but not away from me. When I looked up, Erica was looking at me with an amused smirk on her face, Isaac's arm still really close to mine. I had no idea what was going on with him, but I knew that I was definitely conflicted about it. The problem is, this wasn't the time nor place to reflect on it. Instead, I sighed, looking out the window and trying to get the alluring scent I've now associated with him out of my mind until we were dropped off at Boyd's.

The ride only lasted a few minutes, Stiles' endearingly POS of a Jeep a few minutes behind us. I moved as far away from the other girl as I could, keeping an eye on the road when she moved to check the back. With her return we stayed the house's length apart, not saying anything for a few minutes. Soon I could make out the puttering of the Jeep about three or so miles out and motioned for her to stand at the side of the house with me. As we stood waiting, Erica finally decided to break the silence.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I glanced back towards the road, glad the foliage around us prevented anyone from seeing where we were. "And what did I lie about exactly?"

"Oh, you know, the whole, 'there's nothing going on with me and Isaac' crap you told me last week before either of us had been bitten?"

"It wasn't a _lie_, the only connection we had was that we both saw his dad's _body_ and I was helping him to not _get caught_." I ran a hand through my hair, "But then again, that didn't work out since Whitmore is a _Jackass_."

"You are so _full _of it!" She laughed, "I've been dealing with the scent all day, so I know that you are lusting for him."

"I...am not _lusting…._" I falter, not sure how I really felt when it comes to him.

"Okay, so maybe not _lust_, but someone has definitely been _crushing_ for a while now, so don't deny it." She said with a knowing smirk, "I mean, I know you better than any of them."

I opened my mouth to reply, but then Stiles showed up, making me sigh instead, "Saved by the mark...I'll distract him by calling him and then you can do something small to his car, but enough so that he can't catch up to us later."

She nodded and we waited for him to get to the door, watching him knock on the door, "Hey, Boyd?" He looked to the street, knocking again, "Hey, Boyd? You in there? It's Stiles." After he got no reply, I called him, making him dig into his pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey Stiles, it's Steph." I said, watching Erica as she moved to his car.

"Oh, hey….what's...what's up?" He sounded off, but I pushed forward, not really sure what to say.

"You know… the usual sitting around and wondering what to do in an abandoned substation, what about you."

"Well...Derek's looking to give someone else the Bite." I looked over at him, trying to see the look on his face, he stood up straight suddenly, a hand on his hip, "He hasn't turned _you _has he?"

I paused, "Well, there was a _mention _of it…" I muttered, pretending to be distracted by something. "Look I gotta go, I think they might be back…."

I hung up abruptly, and he turned to leave, only to see Erica behind him, "Oh-wow." He breathed, looking at Erica with a shocked expression as she laughed a little.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?"

He pointed back to the house, his gaze staying on Erica, "Uh….nothing. I was just looking for, um...uh…" He sighed.

Erica looked at him with a pitying expression, "Boyd?"

He pointed to her, "Yea...yes. Boyd." He stared at her for a minute, making her smile.

"You know what you're doing right now, that's kind of funny?" She moved her head, making his gaze follow her, "You're only looking in my eyes."

He looked at her confused, "That's funny?" he shook his head, "How is that even remotely funny?"

"Well, yea. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying to look anywhere _other_ than my eyes, but you _want_ to, don't you?" She leaned forward, pushing him against the door, "You want a nice, long, hard-" She was right against him, her face close to his, "Look."

He made a deep frown, trying to look convincing as he shook his head again, "Not really. No."

"Oh?" She backed away, giving me the opportunity to slip the piece into her hand. "So it's...just my eyes?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes. You have beautiful eyes."

I caught a sense of elation waft off Erica for a split second before she smirked, "I have beautiful _everything._"

Stiles smiled tightly, "And a newfound self confidence. Congratulations, Erica. I should get going though…"

Erica smiled, pushing him back against the door, "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

He looked at her confused, "Why not?"

"You're having car trouble." Erica smiled, showing him the piece she had taken from the Jeep. I had no idea what the cylindrical piece did, or what the wires attached to, but it looked important, and judging by the look on Stiles' face, I was right. This had all been an elaborate game of cat and mouse, ending with her showing she had all the cards. I didn't really agree with her methods, but as I crept up towards the house, I couldn't help but admit that it was pretty affective. All that was left was to leave him and call Isaac from a few blocks away. Or so I had thought. Before I could stop her, Erica punched him in the face with the part, slipping it into his hoodie pocket as I reached them.

"Woah, was that _necessary_?! Derek said _detain_ him not _maim _him." I crouched next to him, looking at the already forming bruise with a worried frown. I quickly slipped the note I'd scrawled during his conversation with Erica into his pocket, making sure Erica didn't notice.

"_Relax_, he'll be fine, now just...help me put him in the dumpster out back and we'll text your boyfriend."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." I huffed, as I lifted Stiles up and slung him over my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you know, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." She smirked, showing me the dumpster.

"_Shut up_ before I beat you up with Stilinski's unconscious body and I don't _care_ how _excessive _that would be."

We had joined Derek about fifteen minutes later, Erica and Isaac smug as ever while I sat conflicted in the back seat. Derek came out when everything with Boyd was done and motioned us inside to wait for Scott. We stood at the side, waiting even after he came in for some sort of signal that we could move forward with the plan. To be honest, I didn't really want to be here, but my plan couldn't be put into motion without Stiles waking up and finding the note, which would probably be around now, but he can't do anything about it until later. We all watched as Scott walked up to Boyd per the supposed plan to appeal to his humanity. The taller teen was was driving the Zamboni as he addressed him.

"Boyd. I just wanna talk." Boyd ignored him, still driving, "Hey, _come on_, Boyd, _please_. Did Derek tell you everything? And I _don't_ just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean _everything._"

Boyd stopped driving, looking down at Scott, "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not _enough_ for you to say no?" Scott looked as if he couldn't believe why we were all saying yes to Derek, "Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it."

Boyd looked at him, angry, "I just don't want to sit _alone_ at lunch _everyday_."

I looked down, feeling a pit grow in my stomach when I realized that we were all chosen. He took the most beaten down and lonely teens and he turned us into his own weapons. This was never about us, it has been about taking people he could control with promises and dressed up ideals to throw at Scott and the hunters. Whether or not Isaac knew what I was thinking, he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, checking to see if I was okay. I nodded, still confused on whether or not this was the real him or if the cocky asshole from earlier today was.

Scott shook away the guilt on his own face, speaking up again. "If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot _better_ than Derek."

Derek, spurned into action, all of us following him as he stopped offset to Scott, his hands behind his back, "That really _hurts,_ Scott." Scott turned, looking at all of us, as Derek motioned to us briefly as he continued, "I mean, if you're going to _review_ me, at least take a _consensus._ Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

She tilted her head, playing with her hair, her other hand resting on the side of her waist opposite it, "Hm..in a _word_?" She looked at Scott, a dark look on her face, "_Transformative_." She dropped her arms and flashed her fangs for dramatic flair, making me swallow down the urge to puke at how tacky she was being as Derek stared at Scott still.

"Isaac?"

I turned to him as he slouched slightly, his hands in his pockets. There was a smirk on his face as he tilted his head towards Scott, and knew that the small glimpse of the kinds Isaac from earlier was gone.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a_ fugitive_, but other than that," His smile widened, "I'm _great._"

I crossed my arms across my chest, not sure how I was going to say to prove myself to Derek, but to also give Scott some inkling that it wasn't what he thought.

"Steph?" I looked up at him, wincing at the look of shock and betrayal on his face. I looked to Derek then back after he nodded for me to say something.

"Don't look at me like that, Scott... " I widened my arms in a defeated stance, "You _never_ would have noticed me outside of work if Derek didn't help me."

As much as it hurt him, it was also a cry for help, saying 'notice me!' and 'help me get out of this', but Scott didn't see that. All he saw was another beta he had failed to stop from being made. He didn't see my reasons yet, but he would… as long as Stiles followed my plan. For now? I'll have to make things look convincing.

Scott held a hand in front of himself, looking to Derek, "Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a _fair_ fight."

"Then go home, Scott." Derek said. I could see that although he wore a mask of indifference, there was a part of him that didn't want to have to do this. That wanted Scott to just join us and be a part of whatever the hell the pack stood for.

There was a loud crack and I turned back to Scott, dropping into a defensive stance, my vision reddening and my fangs bared on instinct. Scott had wolfed out, punching a crater the size and depth of his wrist into the ice. He tilted his head up, his yellow eyes intend on Derek.

"I meant fair for them."

_It looks like it's time to put your training to the test, Girlie. _My wolf grinned, making me gulp nervously. _Let's see what you're made of._

* * *

_Bwah Bwah BWAH! _

_Really excited with this plot, and I hope you are enjoying it! I'm hoping to put out an update a week, but we'll see how it goes! _

_Hugs to everyone and please let me know how I'm doing! _

_~Gwen_


	10. Chipping the Defenses

_Hey all! So we last left off, a rumble of Scott vs. Derek and the pack was about to go down! But where does that leave Steph? Well, you'll just have to read and see won't you! __Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I am still not Jeff Daves, But he is still not me so we still own each of our copyrighted aspects of this fic.**_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Chipping the Defenses_

I groaned as my back collided with with Isaac's chest, making me regret the decision to wear chucks to an ice brawl. I had no intention of getting into a fight with anyone when I left today and here I was, an accomplice to Stiles' mugging, and a member of a losing attack squad against Scott grabbed. I pulled myself up in a daze, my head having swung to hit the wall of the rink, and my ribs giving a sickening crack when I landed on my knees. I lowered a hand to help Isaac up, but he just glared at me and charged after Scott, leaving me to slid my way over as gracefully as I could. Scott had just kicked Erica into the Zamboni when I got there, Boyd just sitting there watching the show. And of course our all powerful alpha was just standing there with a slightly amused look on his face as we struggled to fight the 'omega' that was defying him. I'm not sure if he was amused by how laughably awful we were doing, or if it was that he was proud of Scott for his control and abilities in the fight.

I slipped back slightly as Isaac slammed Scott into the Zamboni, preparing myself for when he slid him over to me. He slowed down his movement by digging his claws into the ice, stopping just in front of me. I dropped to the ground, spinning my leg out to kick him back. As he recovered, I jumped up and went to hammer my fists into his back, only to slid and land on him instead. Though it had the desired impact, he got up first, picking me and throwing me towards Erica. Something caught me with a grunge halfway there though, and I gasped as Isaac stopped me, only to drip me when Scott tackled us. I landed on my wrist with a snap, letting out a hiss of pain as Isaac was taken down by the other boy and Erica jumped onto his back. I struggled to stand, but Erica bounced off the Zamboni and onto me. Groaning, we both moved to get up,but I was there first, helping Isaac to get a swipe in.

I stood up, standing next to Isaac as we both tried to get a few swipes as him, but he somehow managed to dodge both of our attacks, slashing us in the stomachs with one swipe of his claws. I let out a gasp, holding onto myself as he slammed his fists into Isaac's back knocking him down. Erica moved to hit him, but she was once again slammed into the Zamboni and falls to the ground. I was in a daze, my vision reddening as I took one last effort to take him down. I don't know if it was really me or my wolf, but seeing an opening, I spun around to kick him. My foot connected, but with a hand instead of the intended side, and I was thrown into a heap on top of Isaac.

"Don't you _get_ it? He's not _doing_ this for _you_." He pointed to Derek as Isaac and I shifted away from each other, nursing our injuries. Though I was pissed I got my ass handed to me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved that we lost. Now Scott could try to talk some sense into all of us. "He's just adding to _his own_ power, okay? It's all about _him_. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of _gift_ when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of _guard dogs_!"

He took Erica and Isaac in each of his hands and slid them over to Derek. He looked down at them as if they were the biggest disappointments he'd yet to face. Making me want to get up and slap a can of 'I told you so' in his face. I moved to get up, but was suddenly being held up by the shoulders of my tank top, Scott looking up at me with determination. "_Don't_ start falling for his _lies, _Steph! You're a _good person_, don't do this."

_What do you know about us, you __**punk**__? _My wolf hissed, glaring at him with my eyes that did nothing but want to agree with him. To tell him that the only reason I even _did _all of this was to help protect the rest of the pack from him. But all he saw was blind loyalty to the man that created my other half. He sighed, throwing me towards the others. My neck slammed into something and I felt myself curl up like a chastised puppy, Derek putting me on the floor next to Isaac. He started to hover next to me, muttering something, but I couldn't hear him properly, my rage toward my alpha too strong as he smirked up at Boyd from his cushioned Zamboni seat.

"It's true." he said, a small smile on his face, "It is about _power_."

I struggled into a standing position, sliding my way out of the rink, Isaac and Erica in Tow. They both tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't say a word, staring ahead of me as I thought of how we were pawns being thrown at a knight that knew too much about the game we barely even knew we were playing. None of us said anything when Derek came back, his face stretched in a self-satisfied grin as if he had won the lottery and hie betas didn't just get the shit kicked out of them. The explanation of how he 'taught Scott a lesson' was enough for th other two, but made me just feel dirty and used the entire drive back.

Back at the substation I was left to help Erica look normal, giving her some clothes to borrow after popping a dislocated shoulder and broken arm back into place. Derek then left to take her home, leaving me and Isaac on our own while he went to check on Boyd since he had evidently been successful in recruiting him despite the shitshow he witnessed this afternoon. Sighing, I rotated my wrists, the on I landed on still sore from when I popped the bone back into place to heal properly. Thankfully, Stiles had gotten the note and e-mailed me a bunch of stuff that he found for me on random forums and myths from when he was helping Scott adjust, making me promise to call him when I got the chance. The most important so far had to do with how we could heal better faster if we repositioned broken or dislocated bones and joints after sustaining an injury. It also said that we can't heal if a bullet or arrow is still in us should we get shot. As well as some handwritten notes about wolfsbane bullets that I needed to read and rewrite to be more legible.

Stopping at the door to Isaac's car, I crossed my arms over my chest, letting out a slightly surprised noise in the back of my throat when it was empty. I moved to my own car, wincing as the ribs I still hasn't reset poked at the different muscles in my chest, threatening a pierced lung if I didn't do something soon. I shivered despite the sweater I had changed into and wondered if I should change out of the gym shorts I had on for a pair of yoga or regular sweat pants. Instead, I was met with a gasp of pain that didn't come from me. Turning I let out groan, cursing my current state of luck.

"Let me guess...you need help resetting something." I said, glaring at my bed.

"I'll trade you aid for aid?" Isaac offered, trying to look macho and hide the pain he was clearly in. "You seem to be having trouble breathing, so I'm guessing you couldn't do your ribs on your own."

I walked up, wincing as I took in a breath, "_Fine, _but you leave as soon as we're done."

He had the gale to look offended, nodding silently as I sat down next to him, holding my hand out for him to give me his wrist. He did, letting out a gasp as I popped the wrist back into place and, after hearing the grinding his arm made with the action, twisted the bones slightly so that they weren't cracked anymore. I couldn't help but feel bad, knowing that the injury was most likely from when he caught me earlier, and not from an actual attack. I winced in sympathy as he rotated his wrist and shook out the sore limb, falling back onto his bed, with a groan of my own as I jarred at my own wounds. After noticing the look of concern on Isaac's face, I tried to sit back up, not sure how I felt about the bipolar behavior he was showing. Instead, I felt a blast of pain, and fell back down a bit, glad that I had fixed the shoulder and wrist already, but needing to get this situation taken care of.

"Just lay back down, I told you I'd help." I looked at Isaac from my half upright position with a sceptical expression, making him give a slightly cocky smile. "What? I promise I won't _bite_."

"Yeah well maybe I decided I'd rather risk puncturing my lung fixing myself then letting Mr. 180 the wolf anywhere near my ribs," I groan, falling back down as my chest constricted. "Shit!" I hissed, "Alright, alright! Just…make it snappy."

"Well, no promises there…" He said, earning him a withering look. He merely chuckled, that damned smirk of his resurfacing. "I'm just kidding, _relax_. It'll make this easier to do."

"No promises there…." I grumbled, trying to clamp down the fight or flight reflexes that were telling me to kick him in the gut before letting him touch me. I still tensed when he moved over me, his hand sliding up my shirt. I growled, grabbing his bad wrist with a squeeze, "Is that even _remotely_ necessary, Lahey? It's my _rib_ not my _side._"

"Well, maybe if you had kept the _tank top_ on and not changed into this lumpy ass sweater, I'd be able to feel where your breaks are." He snapped, pulling himself free from my grip with a snarl. "You're going to _kill_ yourself faster than I can help."

Despite the underlying worry in this voice, there was something in the anger his voice held that made me snap. It was making it sound like it was _my _fault I was injured in the first place. Granted, it wasn't _his_, but I wasn't going to carry the brunt of the blame. I bolted upright, pushing through the pain with an annoyed growl, not liking whatever game he was playing. I stared him right in the eye as I pulled the sweater off, exposing my bruised rib cage and my grey sports bra to him. I couldn't help but smirk as he looked understandably thrown by the action, but switched back to a straight face. _Two can play at this Game, Lahey__…_

"If you _wanted_ me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was_ ask_. Now." To the fading brown-yellow marks that were trying to heal themselves, "_Fix me_, and _get. Out._"

Despite the venom in my voice, his face fell back into that cocky mask making me regret what I just said. "If you insist,"

I let out a scream as he pushed up on the rib with a rough _crack_, forcing the bone back into place with a quick jerk of muscle. I fell back onto the mattress, my back arching against the pain as I waited for it to stop. After it had subsided to a dull ache, I glared up at him, my teeth grinding together as I tried to rein in my wolf who also didn't appreciate the action.

"What...the _hell…._was _that,_ Isaac?" I grit out, watching as the larger bruise slowly faded back into the healthy pink of my skin.

He shrugged, "I was fixed it." He said, so matter of factly, that if his eyes weren't flashing mischievously I would have thought he took my sentence literally.

"I'll remember that next time I have to reset any of your _vertebrae._" I snapped, wincing as the torn tissue finally finished heal itself. I looked down at my chest whining slightly at what had to be done. "Okay, two more...and please be _try _to be gentler this time?"

"Well now that your snarky bravado is gone…" He leaned forward, his hand resting gently on the bed next to my waist.

"Oh, are we going to talk about people and their stupid bravados now? Cause, _boy_ do I have some notes for _you_." I looked up at him and flashed my eyes with a snarl, "_Maybe_ if you stopped trying to be the mindless, self-assured wolf _Derek _wants you to be, I won't have to become the bitch he _clearly _wants me and Erica to be." I took a deep breath, shaking my head as he kept his expression blank, "Did you ever stop to think that _maybe_ Scott was _right_? And that we are being tricked and falling right into his plan?"

He didn't say anything, just lifted the hand to my right, his hand lightly brushing along the skin before swiftly replacing the next rib, making me gasp at the light twinge of pain. He moved his face closer to mine with this strange expression on his face. I kept my gaze even as he brushed away at some of the wisps of hair around my face, unknowing of what was going on or what to do. So, I held my breath, not sure how this was fixing what I just yelled at him about, but not really sure if I wanted to do anything about it either.

His smirk widened slightly as he saw my expression changed, tilting his head slightly, "It's crossed my mind." I stared at him, suppressing the flush that is trying to force it's way onto my cheeks, not wanting him to know the effect he had on me. "But the things is, that frankly? _I don't give a shit_."

"Well maybe you _should_." I said spat, "Or we'll end up in more fights like that one, and most likely walk away with worse than a few broken bones...if we walk out _at all_…." I looked down at my fists, clenching and unclenching to try and calm down. "Now if you could find the last one and _gently_ set it in so that I can be alone, that would be _great_." I looked at him, noticing he was still expecting something, letting out a hiss. "_Please." _

With a final snap he complied, making me say some very unladylike things that will never be repeated, but involved things of daunting size being shoved up a certain werewolf's ass and him being able to taste it. Of course, this only resulted in laughter from him as he left me along to my thoughts, settling into his bed just a wall away from me. Laying in bed for a few more minutes, I pulled out my phone and dialed one of the only two recent numbers I've used as of late. Taking a deep breath to prepare for the storm, I hit the call 'button' on the touchscreen and held the receiver to my ear. All it took was two rings before the deep breath that preceded a rant sounded on the other end.

"Before you start, just let me say that I had no intention of letting Erica hit you with your own car part nor did I inflict any injuries on Scott." I rambled, rubbing at my still sore ribs, "But he did a number on me. And personally, I think I few broken ribs being reset makes up for you waking up in a dumpster."

There was silence on the other end, followed by puff of air, "Well then I guess it also makes up for the fact that you lied about the bit only being _mentioned_ to you, huh?"

I let out a sigh, laughing nervously, "Yeah...Yeah I guess it does."

"I just don't see why you didn't _trust me_ enough to tell me." He huffed, "I know that we don't know each other very well, but I'm sure as hell a better option than _Derek_."

I sat up, running a hand through my hair. "Look, it wasn't that I didn't trust you okay? It was that I didn't want Scott to jump to the conclusion that I was withDerek….Well I am physically _with_ Derek as far as living arrangements go, but I'm not _with _him with him." I shook my head as I rambled on again, "And everyone knows that everything you know, Scott knows… thus the note."

"Yeah, 'Dear Stiles, I know you think I haven't taken the bite, but I did. It was for the right reasons, but now I'm with the wrong people to execute those reasons. I need your help to convince Scott that I'm no his side somehow. Sorry for being cryptic, Steph.'" He read, agitation lacing his words, "Do I get the explanation now or should I wait until you eventually come back to school"

"Can't you at least _try _to understand where I'm coming from? Derek literally trapped me in the _bathroom_ the other night in an attempt to get me to open up to him, it's not like I could have just told you on the phone where Erica could hear me."

"You were _there?_ And you didn't stop her from hitting me with pieces from my own car?!" Stiles snapped, making me wince, "Is _that _what you meant when you said it 'wasn't your intention' to let her knock me unconscious?! What the _hell_? That does not win you any points over here, no points in the Stiles Department. _None!"_

"Well, what did you want me to do disobey orders and have her rat me out?" I made a gagging noise, "She's wrapped around his finger and if I so much a moved an _inch _off the line, she would have tried to take me out, or at the very least sounded the alarm." I tried to reason with him, getting up to pace the car. "I can only do so much right now, and that's why I _need_ your help."

"You know I'm not sure if I like this new found dependency. I mean, I know, I'm an all powerful source of knowledge and wisdom, but I can barely keep track of Scott half the time." He sighed, undoubtedly making some entertaining look or another.

"Well, as someone who has been trying to take care of two other betas, well actually as of today three, without them even knowing about it against an alpha whose mere presence makes you question your sanity in going against him? I think you _slightly _better off than I am." I gave a wry smile as Stiles let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I just hope you know what you're doing…" He opened a door somewhere in the background, "From what Scott told me about today, they don't really seem like they _want _to be protected."

"If anything, I am just trying to make sure they are safe and okay. I mean, you and Scott know me enough to at least know that it is pretty much coded into my personality to care about others before myself and won't change with a stupid werewolf chomping on my side." I smiled, punching at the wall lightly as I stood up. "I just wish there was a way I could escape from them every now and again. For all I know, Isaac could be listening in to all of this in the other car and will blow my cover to Derek later…"

"Well, f you want I can just pick you up and we can go somewhere, I'm picking up my jeep from getting the starter you guys tore out replaced." There was no malice in his voice, since I'd already apologized for that, but I still felt a twinge of guilt.

"I am sorry about that...if you want I can try and contribute towards the repairs? Luckily I am the type of girl who didn't want my Mother having control of my bank account and requested that Deaton pay me in cash." I moved to my clothing bins to find the new clothing that Erica had exchanged for me after Derek noticed I wasn't wearing any of the things he had bought me. Granted the were still girly, but they were manageable now, "As for you picking me up, and no matter how much I would appreciate the escape, wouldn't it be a tiny bit suspicious should anyone find the sheriff's _son_ hanging out with a known _fugitive?_"

"Right…I forgot about that..." Stiles drifted out, sighing slightly, "Okay, well I'll talk to Scott and we'll figure something out...just be careful, okay?"

"Well, so far the worst I've had to deal with his personality disorders and Scott kicking my ass so..." I sighed, "I'm being careful… I just need a network outside of this dungeon."

"Well, you have one now, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay... " I felt myself relax at those words, "I'll hopefully see you around soon, Stilinski."

"Yeah...bye."

I ended the call, grabbing my toiletry bag, a towel, and the change of clothes I grabbed. Unfortunately, our shower was still under development, but I didn't really care, I needed to wash off the events from today and go for a walk or a run _somewhere_. Out side of today, I had left this place _once_ and I was getting cagey. I got out and dried quickly, slipping into a pair of faded skinny jeans and a pale blue hoodie. For shoes, I threw on a pair socks and some running sneakers for comfort and with the damp scent setting into the building, I grabbed a grey and black trimmed zip-up, throwing my hair into damp braids on the side of my head. When I got out of the room, I slipped back into my car, sensing both of the guys were asleep and that I could leave undetected. I snuck up the stairs and out into the street, looking around for places where I could hide from any prying eyes. I needed to reflect on the day and to figure out what it was I was doing. Like I told Stiles outside of trying to clamp down the blind loyalty my wolf wanted me to have, I had no idea what I was doing, and people who didn't seem to want my protection. Before all of this, I didn't really mind if people didn't notice my help, but usually they at least _needed _it. Outside of some clear personality reversal, did Erica and Isaac really _need _me to save them from what the bite was doing for them? The only other option that I could see was to become alpha myself, but I can't do that. There's no way I was going to have it in my to fight Derek, let alone _kill _him.

I wandered around hoping I could come to a solution, but all I was met with were soothing attempts to trust Derek through my wolf. It wasn't that I didn't trust _Derek._ I just wasn't sure if I could trust his _motives_. I was more grateful than I let on, free from my family, no longer having to see the marks of the past. I still remember, which is enough for me to want to trust him, but actions speak louder than words. What Derek's actions told me today? Well, like Scott said, it was all about adding to Derek's power. We were just easy to fool because we wanted strength and he gave it to us so that he could earn it in return. The amount of symbiosis that happened in this janked-up pack was ridiculous given that we still have a few things to learn before we can properly work together.

I paused suddenly, not sure where I had been going until I realized where it took me. I was standing at the pivotal spot where I got into this whole mess. There were ribbons telling me not to cross and small pylons marking where the car and the door were when they found Isaac's dad, but I could see them all as if it was yesterday. I didn't really want to end up here, it was just another reminder of how I pay more attention to the need of others than I do my own. If anything, it made me want to go back and check on the guy and I was still mad at him. Actually, I don't know if _mad_ was the right word for it all, maybe_ confused_ or just wary when it came to him. I turned and made to leave, but suddenly, a sense of danger suddenly hit me. When I looked around, I didn't see anything so I walked on, hoping that it was just some residual panic from that night. When the feeling didn't go away after a few blocks, however, I found myself turning to look behind me again only to be shoved into the bricks of the building next to me, and a something to cut into my side. I shoved my elbow into whatever it was and turned to fight, but whatever it was, it was gone. I could barely make out the flick of a tale around the corner before I looked to my side and noticed that it wasn't healing and hurt like a son of a bitch.

I groaned, holding onto it to staunch the bleeding, "_Perfect_...this will be a _blast_ to explain to Derek…"

I wove through the different alleyways towards the substation, trying to not trail anything behind me or to be attacked again. The second was the easier of the two, but when I reached my car I didn't care. My side was starting to burn and I was getting weak from the wound. I should be trying to climb the stairs to Derek, but the walk down them alone wasn't pleasant. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Isaac was standing against my car, a smug smile on his face and his arms crossed. I huffed, not wanting him to see the injury, but knowing that he might have to get Derek soon. Unfortunately, my anger spoke louder than my logic and I snapped at him, trying to stand naturally and failing.

"Can I _help_ you? Or did you want to brutally reset my ribs again?" I snapped, the normal bite to my words failing as I started to get dizzy.

"No...but maybe you went and got that elsewhere." He smirking at my undoubtedly disheveled appearance. "You look a little rough."

"Oh, shove off, I'm _fine. _I was just going for a...for a…." I struggled, feeling woozy and unable to breath before I quickly gathered my thoughts. "A walk...I went for a walk. It's not like anyone _saw_ me or anything."

"Is that why you're bleeding then?" He took a step towards me, pointing to the trail of droplets that followed me to where we were. "Steph, what happened?"

"Oh, that?" I watched as I could vaguely make out the shift in his expression, but I couldn't really focus on my own actions to do anything. So I pushed out some form of sentence, but it seemed slurred and forced even to my ears. "Well you shee the thingis-"

I couldn't even finish it before my knees buckled and I fell, Isaac barely catching me as I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was tucked into my bed and my sweater and hoodie draped over the edge of it. The car was empty, and the substation quiet. When I sat up my gaze darkened as spots danced across my vision. I let out a groan rubbing my eyes to try and clear it up, only to find that Derek and Isaac had materialized into the room.

"You're awake!" Isaac let out a relieved sigh, but before I could say anything, he looked away suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but then remembered that my shirts were at the edge of the bed. I quickly grabbed the pajama top from under my pillow and pulled it over my head. As I finished, I winced as the sore muscles of my side pulled at each other, but looked down to see that it had finally healed. I stood up, only for Isaac to lunge forward and catch me when I stumbled on my feet. I pushed him away from me with a scowl, gaining my footing and moving to make the bed.

"I'm _fine._" I snapped, not looking at him as I pulled at the blankets. "I was just-"

"Recovering from some sort of venom that was in your system." Derek interrupted, making me look up to see him glaring at me. "Which wouldn't have happened if you had stayed here last night and not gone running off."

I stood up, letting out a scoff as Erica and Boyd came into the car too. They probably just got called her, or they had been there for a while. Now that my entire trainwreck of a room was on display as Derek yelled at me, I glared at the alpha, wishing I hadn't woken up. Or maybe even that I hadn't come back here last night. Though now that I thought about that, if I had _known_ where Stiles or Scott lived, I totally wouldn't have.

"Are we really going to have this conversation right now?" I pointed towards the other three, "With an audience even? Is that _really_ how we are going to play this?"

"If you wanted a _private_ scolding maybe you shouldn't have _passed out_ from some unknown force last night!" Derek shouted, making the other two look to Isaac for an explanation. When he gave none, they just started at me, Derek still on a roll. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to keep you _hidden_ from the police without you running off somewhere?!"

"Well judging by the fact that I'm _still here_ and running around while you recruit more members of a pack when you _barely _understand the two you're _harboring_, I'd say it's pretty easy. Hell you probably don't even have to _lift a_ fing-" I stopped at the look in his eyes, gritting my teeth. _Cool your jets Steph, you can't do this when you have no backup._ "But seeing that you're saying something….It's probably very tasking and worth a lot of time..."

"And then you decide to run off right after our fight with Scott and got attacked by the thing that probably is what has you and Isaac in hiding! I had to drain your side of venom, Stephanie!" My gaze flicked over to Isaac and he gave a silent nod of confirmation, making me wonder if that was what halted my healing abilities. "You were lucky you passed out, or you would be in some severe agony right now! Stop playing impetulant child and start following orders! You are 17, not a four year old sneaking cookies from the kitchen. If you get caught, you get arrested." I kept my gaze even, and he tacked on, "And then I can't help you."

I growled, fed up with him yelling at me while the rest of the back watched, "Well than maybe you shouldn't punish me like a little four year old at preschool and yell at me in front of the others! You're trying to make an _example_ of me, I get it, but _stop _pretending it's because you give a _shit_ about _me! _If you wanted to help me, you and Stiles worked pretty damn hard to bust Isaac out of prison before. I'm sure you could manage." I snapped, moving to to leave, but pausing when I realized Isaac and the others blocked my way. Sighing I turned around, looking at the alpha with my rage boiling away any desire to submit to him.

"Did you know that my mother wouldn't let me leave the _house_ unless it was for school? Or that my bedroom was smaller than this train car? You _can't_ take a beaten teenager and expect her to use her newfound freedom to _follow orders_ when that's all she's ever known. Give me a chance to breath, and adjust, and _maybe_ I won't feel the need to rebel against you." I paused, avoiding the gazes of the others as all my anger suddenly left my body, leaving behind only exhaustion.

"I'm going crazy being locked away down here Derek...and the few times I _do _leave I either don't remember what I did or I got my _ass _handed to me because _you_ haven't taught us how to protect us or _survive_ like you promised. Maybe you should teach the betas you _have_ before you go looking for new ones."

I pushed passed the rest of them, and grabbed the gear I'd set up last night to shower, and left them all to look at the alpha who was glaring daggers into my back.

* * *

_Yet another new chapter! Just in time for new years! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Steph finally snapped and said some things she needed, but maybe not quite wanted to say, so we'll have to see what happens after that little explosion. Please Read, Review, Fave, tell your friends! _

_See ya in 2015!_

_~Gwen_


	11. Awakening Reality

_Okay my lovelies! Time for the next chapter! Just to let everyone know, I am trying to follow the canon timeline the best I can, but took a few liberties for spacing reasons. I hope they make sense for you, I just felt like some of the pacing wasn't guessed right on the wikia page. So yeah…__.__anyways…__.__Thanks so much to everyone who has been __faving__ and following this story it means the world to me!__ :)_

_**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis and I still haven't magically switched places, so he still owns the show and I content to still own Steph and this story.**_

_Chapter 10: Awakening Reality_

* * *

The only thing that is more awkward than yelling at the alpha in front of everyone is when you have to join everyone in being trained by the alpha afterwards. I had barely managed to get out of the shower before Erica came in telling me to get ready for training in five minutes. She didn't stick around to say anything else, but she didn't need to. It was clear that I had the unpopular opinion of the group and it was not appreciated that I yelled at Derek. At this point, I didn't care, I was here on my own terms and I'll deal with the consequences of my actions. I pulled my hair up and away from my face, flashing everyone a smile when I approached the group.

Erica rolled her eyes as I joined Isaac, who was smirking at me with that annoying look on his face in spite of everything. As she slunk off towards the beginning of the train, I figured I should figure out what we were doing. Usually training was sparring or taking turns on the punching bag. Here, Isaac and I stood at the end of the room and in front of the little obstacles they had set up. Needless to say, my interest was peaked, though from Boyd's position on the stairs, I'm guessing he was sitting out.

"So…" I pivoted so that I could see both boys. "What is the course of action?"

Isaac pointed to where Derek was approaching, "Thanks to your little _hissy fit_, we're about to do some harder training. We have to try to individually take him down."

"So just, charge right at him and attack?" He nodded, his jaw tight, "Good."

"Why am I not surprised after this morning you'd be excited about this?" Boyd laughed, as I grinned at Isaac's annoyed face.

"Because this is what we _need _to be doing. Learning to _fight_." I crossed my arms with a shrug, "Knowing the basics is one thing, but we need to actually learn how to fight a _human_ target. Or you know….a werewolf one as it were."

They both stared at me as I dropped into an offensive stance, running forward to strike, moving around the obstacles and trying to disorient him with erratic movement. Then, when I could, I jumped onto the train and into the rafters above. As he tried to figure out where I was, I jumped behind him, delivering a punch. Granted, he turned around and blocked it, making me go to hit him a few other times with the same result. Dropping onto the floor, I kicked his legs out from under him, standing up too quickly and getting thrown down with a flick of his arm. I tried to get up before him, but he was able to pick me up and toss me to the side, motioning for Isaac to come forward. Getting up, I walked back down, stopping near Boyd wanting to watch what the other wolf wolf would do.

"You didn't do all that bad." He said, shrugging when I gave him a glare, "Maybe it was the ice that threw you off yesterday."

"What do you know, newbie?" I said, giving him a small smile to show I was kidding, "But thanks... "

He let out a slight laugh as I walked back to my position, and Isaac moved into action. He bolted straight for him, flipping over a cart that was in his way. I watched him with a frown, knowing this wasn't going to end well. A straight shot may be a good idea with a regular target, but with Derek, you needed something more subtle and tactical. Sure enough, when Isaac bounced off the pillar to attack Derek grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him to the side. As Derek still stood over him, I seized my opportunity and charged. I ran up along the length of the train, punching at his shoulders and grabbing him from behind. I was able to deliver one or two body shots before he delivered an elbow to the stomach. I doubled over and he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled forward. As I tried to steady myself he delivered a kick to my chest sending me stumbling against the wall. Falling to my knees, I pounded the ground with my fist. Getting up, I watched Isaac do his next attempt by doing….the same exact thing.

We kept at it for about an hour, Isaac barely landing anything as he attacked, while I managed a few good hits before getting tossed as well. Boyd and I exchanged commentary with each other the entire time. He was the only one who seemed unperturbed by my outburst this morning, and kept giving me tips since I was the only one to really pay him any mind while we practiced. Erica showed up once or twice, but was also thrown down along with us. The whole thing was a dance, a ruse to prove who had the power. It wasn't really him _teaching_ us, just throwing us around as we tried to teach ourselves what to do. We made adjustments, and tried different things. Though they each seemed useless. It started to make me feel insane, doing the same basic idea over and over again and expecting a different result. Finally, I just decided to do a completely different approach. I followed closely behind Isaac and when he jumped, I jumped up onto the train, hiding behind the pillar. Isaac went on the floor again and Erica got tossed when she tried to get on his back, taking my usual spot on the floor. As he turned to them, I jumped, my arm hooking around his neck with my claws at his throat and digging into his ribcage. Just as I was about to smirk in victory, he reached back, wrapping his arm around my waist and tossing me into Isaac again.

Groaning, I rolled off of him, shaking my head along with Boyd who gave a sympathetic wince. Isaac saw this, and despite how pained he was, there was a sort of dark gleam to his eyes as he looked between us. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I settled for cracking my back and twisting the arm I'd fallen on strangely back into place. Derek stood over us, walking over to where the three participants were sitting. I was leaning against the pillar nearest to me, one leg bent for me to rest my arm and the other stretched out before me. It was a highly indifferent position in spite of the level of pain I was in, but there was a certain follow-through that needed to be done after this morning. Isaac was leaning on the arm closest to me, with his head turned into his shoulder and his legs half under bent, looking like he was in pain while Erica was just propped on her elbows with her feet on the ground and her knees bent. Her glare was clearly pointed towards the alpha, but I'm pretty sure it was herself that she was angry with.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" He looked down at us with an agitated face, lifting an arm towards me, "I mean at least Steph tried diff-"

He was interrupted by Erica leaping into his arms, and wrapping her legs around his waist, hungrily attacking his lips. I felt my mouth slip open, not really sure what was going on, or why I was even surprised. She's been thinking that seduction was the answer to everything since she discovered she _could_ use it, why stop now? What made things even more surprising was what Derek did in response. Instead of throwing her off outright, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back. I felt Boyd and Isaac looking to me for some form of explanation, but I could only shake my head and look at the spectacle in confusion. It only lasted for a few seconds before he threw her back onto the ground, his voice stern.

"That's the_ last_ time you do that."

Erica growled, her lips curled in a snarl, "Why? Because I'm a _beta_?"

"No, because I have someone _else_ in mind for you." I raised an eyebrow, but noticed he was subtly looking at Boyd who had apparently walked up behind us. I waggled my eyebrows at him and he just gave me a 'shut up glare', earning another look from Isaac.

Who then shifted as he tried to get his back into a more comfortable position with a wince "Are you done? Cuz i got about a _hundred _bones that need a few hours to heal."

Derek gives him a look of fake sympathy, walking towards us, "Come here,"

He takes Isaacs hand, and I could immediately tell this wasn't going to be good. As he started to thank him, Derek flicked his wrist with a few sickening cracks and pulls the arm behind Isaac's head. "A hundred _and one_. You think I'm teaching you to _fight? Huh?_"

He pushes Isaac back, making him slam back into the floor to cradle his wrist. I moved forward, my anger toward the other teen washing away with worry. As I twisted the arm back, none of us looked at him, Isaac's gasps of pain the only sound in the room. We don't look at him, Isaac cradling his arm, while I brushed the hair from his forehead, and examined the extent of his other injuries.

"Look at me!" Derek shouts, making us do so, "I'm teaching you how to _survive!_"

"By _beating us up_?" I snarled, pointing to Isaac. "By _torturing_ your own _pack_?"

Isaac looked at me, giving a silent thanks as he also rose his voice, looking up to Derek. "If they _wanted _us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they _waiting for_?"

Derek looked down at him, a look of doubt shadowing his face. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. While we stayed undetected, they backed off. He spoke up, his tone sure despite what he was saying.

"I don't know. But they're planning _something_. And you-and steph- especially, know that's not our _only problem_. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else before or after it attacked Steph last night." He stood up, watching us as he walked to the subway cars. "Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn _everything _that I know. As _fast_ as I can teach you."

And then he shoved his way into a car and swung on into the car adjacent to it, leaving us all to stare blankly at the now vacant spot in front of us. Erica glared in my direction before going up the stairs and headed home. Boyd followed behind her, giving a small wave to each of us. I waved, watched them go, knowing that I wasn't going to be winning any prizes from the temptress any time soon. I got up and rolled my shoulders, checking my body for any breaks. When I was satisfied that my healing would take over just fine, I turned to Isaac offering a hand to help him up. He accepted it after a few minutes, but still seemed kind of pissed from his recent experience with the alpha.

"Look…" I started, biting my lip when he met my gaze, "I know this whole exercise was my fault and that he was punishing _everyo_ne to try and prove _me_ wrong… and if it _wasn't_ something that we needed to learn I would apologize." I crossed my arm, "But I can't...if anything he proved me _right_ without even realizing it."

He shook his head, "You know, just because I didn't say anything…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It didn't mean I thought you were _wrong_. You just shouldn't have said it the way you did."

I ran a hand through my hair, not really sure what to say. He supported me, but not the way I was doing things. Was it good or bad to know that he only had my back when no one else was around? Was it just his little way of rebelling? It was only okay for us to be amicable if no one found out? All I knew was that part of me took that as a small sign that I wasn't alone. The larger part of me wanted to be mad at him for not speaking up,and wanted to stay mad at him to keep him away. Unfortunately, the small part managed to win somehow and I gave a small smile.

"Thanks… I think." I nodded slightly, moving toward my car. "Well, if you need me I'll be in my car."

"Do you… want some company?" I turned, raising an eyebrow. "Pull some random thing on netflix or something?"

"Well I was going to try and put together my desk and bookcase, but sure…" I said, giving a small smile, "It be nice to not have work to do for once."

* * *

About Four or Five hours later, I found myself laying on my bed, bouncing a ball off of the ceiling and trying to alleviate the oppressing boredom. Derek had left me and Isaac behind, taking Erica and Boyd to the lacrosse game to talk to Stiles about what he had seen the other night. I gave a quick call to yell at him for not telling me he was attacked and demanded to know he was okay, but he just shrugged it off and said he was fine. Not that I believed him, but I took it and offered him a small warning that an interrogation crew was coming. I was told of course that I know earned points in the Stiles department and that he would keep my posted, but since I hadn't really heard anything from him or Derek, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing given the events of the past few days. At first, I figured they had it all under control, but then it started to border the two hour mark. The game would have been over by now, so they shouldn't have been that far behind. Finally, I moved towards Isaac's room where he had retreated to after I had forced him to sit through a couple episodes of Being Human UK. Walking into his room, I forwent knocking and walked right in.

"Hey Isaac?" I called, covering my eyes as it occurred to me that he might be….indecent.

"What's-why do you have you hand over your eyes?" He said, a small smile in his voice. "Can't handle all of this?"

"Well I wanted to make sure I didn't walk in on you naked or something." I dropped my hand, frowning at his bemused expression as he finished gesturing to himself. "But exchanging snark isn't why I came over….I'm worried about Derek and at the others."

"They said they'd be back when they were done talking to Stiles. You know how he likes to avoid questions in class, let alone Derek." He shrugged, leaning against the wall next to me.

"But they went to him _during_ the game...it's been _over_ for at least an _hour._" I said, running a hand through my hair with a sigh "Derek would have gotten what he wanted by now…"

"Well, what do you want to do about it? It's not like we've had a chance to get anyone's numbers outside of each other." He looked at me as I whipped out my phone. "Except for Erica."

"We _did _used to be best friends before she became a brainwashed hormone magnet." I said, putting the phone to my ear. It rang five times before going to Voicemail. "And I got nothing."

We stood there for a few seconds as I thought of what to do. Well, more like Isaac stood while I _paced_ and tried to think of something. I could call Scott, but he would be there, and I don't know if he talked to Stiles yet. If I called Stiles, there could be an issue, and they'll think I'm a mole or something. Calling the police wasn't an option, and I didn't have Derek's number. Finally I stopped pacing, facing the door.

"That's it: I'm going." I started to leave, but was stopped when Isaac's hand lashed out, and grabbed my wrist.

As I turned to him, I noticed a shadow of that old shy concern cross his face, "Steph do you _really _think that's the best idea?"

I took a breath, "If I stopped myself from doing things I thought were a bad idea, this morning wouldn't have happened and I still have Derek thinking I was a good little beta." Pulling myself free from his grip, I started to head out again, "The important thing is that I can live with the decision. And _staying here_ when they could be in _danger_, or need our _help_? That's something I _can't_ live with."

Leaving Isaac behind, I ran as fast as I could, getting to the school within minutes. The field was empty and the parking lot was also, save for three cars. I could make out Derek's camaro and Stiles' Jeep, but the small car that was by itself I didn't recognize. I slipped forward slightly, seeing that it was Lydia Martin, a sort of agitated and saddened expression on her well-painted face. Taking a couple of seconds, I weighed out my options: I could go talk to Lydia and risk being turned in in order to find out where my friends were, or I could go looking for them myself and risk finding them too late. Sighing, I walked around the car and leaned forward, tapping lightly on the window. She opened it, tear streaks I hadn't made out earlier dragging mascara down her face and confusion in her eyes.

"Hey, Lydia...I'm really sorry to bother you, but I could really use your help." She gave me a look and I just continued, "It's just that… I haven't heard from Stiles or a couple of my friends in a while, and I was getting worried… have you seen him or Erica Reyes?"

"Yes." She snapped, looking through her windshield, and slamming her hands onto the steering wheel before turning to me and explaining her anger to my undoubtedly confused expression. "He left me _two hours _ago saying he would be back in _five minutes_ to talk." She looked a me, a hurt expression on her face, "I didn't even _want_ to talk to him, you know. But he _insisted,_ saying he would be right back. _Right. Back_."

I shifted uneasily, "I'm sure he has a good reason...in fact, I'll yell at him as soon as I find him." She gave a light scoff, but something about it made me think that the gesture was appreciated. "But I do need you to keep our little meeting between us...I'm kinda still laying low for a bit…"

"Who would I tell to begin with?" She raised an eyebrow at me, as I had been hiding under a rock. "Haven't you _heard_? I'm Beacon Hills' new resident lunatic. Everyone's saying I went crazy those night in the woods…. I bet even _Stilinski_ thinks so."

"Well they're _clearly_ all insane themselves." I snapped, making her jump slightly, "Sorry… it's just that I don't think it's far that they think you'll recover from whatever that psycho did to you overnight, ya know?"

"Why didn't I befriend _you_ over that simpering copycat of a twin of yours?" she said, a small smile gracing her lips, "You are so much _better _at this than Melonie could ever have been."

I let out a small laugh, a little floored by the comment, "Well, she was just more vocal than me… something that's changed over the past week." I looked to the school, sensing something wrong. "Listen… I gotta go, but please just get home safe, okay?"

I waited for her to nod and I ran into the school, hoping that she would leave right away so that I could help the others and not have to worry about her as well. Working my way through the halls, I tried to find the best middle point I could think of in order to listen for them. Standing in a hallway of the second floor, I focused on my hearing to see if I could find them. After a few seconds, I could hear some echoed shouting and splashes, indicating that they were at the pools. Going to the second floor entrance, I broke the lock to the balcony and rushed in. From there, I could see that the splashing was from Stiles struggling to hold Derek up in the 8-foot deep water. The Alpha's arm was around his shoulder and it didn't look like Derek was moving. They were both radiating fear and panic, making me look around to see what was causing it.

Turning towards the locker room entrances, I saw it. Crawling towards the edge of the water was a large man-sized lizard. It looked creepily like something we'd studied in Biology a little while ago, with dark green scales and an independently mobile tail. Though the main difference was it's size and the fact that it was homicidal. Looking at it, I forced myself to calm down, knowing that _this _was the thing that killed Isaac's dad and attacked me in the alley last night. Reaching for the edge of the balcony, I watched as one of it's hands dipped into the water, it's crystalline claws extended. The boys looked at a loss for what to do, but it S hissed and back towards the wall away from the pool, making Stiles' yell out.

"Wait! Did you _see that_? I don't think it can swim."

I listened to what they were saying, but was too busy looking for options. There was nothing I could really use aside from one of the championship banners, which I pulled down anyway. I could use it to blind it and maybe throw it into the pool. Steeling myself, I looked down to see it was really close to me and heading back towards the water. Jumping down, I gave out a yell, making it look towards me as I enveloped it into the banner, holding it tight over it's head.

"Steph!"

I ignored the joined shouts of the two of them, trying to tie the cloth around it's head as it bucked and tried to throw me off of it. Suddenly just Derek's voice could be heard, shouting at Stiles, "NO, no, _no_! Don't even _think_ about it!"

I heard more splashing as I finished the knot, and jumped off, running towards Stiles' phone as I saw him swimming towards it. I grabbed it, and looked to him, about to ask what to do when I fell to the ground with something pulling at my ankles. Lashing out behind me, I felt nothing as I got got yanked upwards. Hanging by my ankle I was forced to watch as Stiles made it back to Derek behind my captor that had freed itself from my trapping. Not that it was a good one, it was just all that I had to work with at the moment. It was glaring at me, making me gasp as I saw that the eyes that had haunted my nightmares were staring at me, eyeing me as if to figure out how it was going to kill me. Trying to wrench myself free, I twisted in it's grip, tensing when a claw scratched me in the back of my neck and the tail threw me into the water. I tried to keep myself afloat, but it was made difficult as I started to convulse and shake completely out of my own will and control, my body slowly shutting down. Turning towards where Stiles and Derek were shouting, I tried to cry out, but was forced under by my heavy limbs.

As I sank, I did the only thing I could really think of doing, and held my breath, refusing to die in my high school's pool. My descent of course made it harder and harder to do so, the water pressure squeezing against my chest, teasing me. Taunting me to let out a release of breath to alleviate some of the building pressure. My vision was erupting into black spots as I hit the bottom of the pool, my stubbornness causing my lunges to start to burn. There was an eruption of sound somewhere behind me followed by the water frothing with a figure in front of me, but I still couldn't move, I could only hold my breath as the figure got closer and my surroundings got lost to the growing darkness.

* * *

I awoke with a start, my muscles jerking with an overactive reaction to my movements. I had somehow made it back to the substation, Isaac standing over me along with-

"Derek!_" _I looked around where we were and tried to fill in some blanks, "What _happened_? Is everyone okay, Erica? Stiles? Why is Isaac _hovering _over me while I was unconscious?_" _

"Is that really the thanks you give someone who _saved your life?"_I felt my head snap in his direction, trying to understand what he just said. He just shrugged, giving me a worried look. "I thought about what you said when you left and…. well I couldn't live with the choice to stay here if you got yourself _killed_ just because you _thought_ something was wrong. By the time I got there Scott had already helped everyone and Stiles was pointing to the pool."

"Yeah, it had… had something that paralyzed me and it threw me in." I said, nodding as I took in a few deep breaths. "So it was _you_ I saw right before I blacked out… swimming towards me."

He nodded, looking to Derek, "Then while he and Erica talked to Scott and Stiles, I brought you here and dried you off…"

As he trailed off, I looked under my blankets, raising my eyebrow as I re-met his gaze. "Isaac...did you take my clothes?" When he didn't answer and avoided my gaze, I grew more direct. "Did you _take _my _clothes, _Isaac."

"Well, I _changed_ your clothes… after the whole saving your life thing." He looked to Derek for help, and he just shook his head.

"You can leave, Isaac, I need to talk to Steph anyway." He left, but I watched him go, leaving a warning in the air.

"This conversation is going to be revisited, Lahey, _don't _think you escaped!" I let out a sigh as I saw Derek's face, gripping the blanket in preparation for being yelled at. "So what did you want to talk to me about? Did you find out what that _thing_ is?"

He nodded, crossing his arms, "It's a kanima, a shapeshifter that's…. mutated in someway, preventing it from becoming a werewolf."

"And how did it _get _here?" I said, getting up and walking to the trashbin I had set up next to my bed, pulling out the drawings, "And why did I draw _these_ the first night I saw the thing when I hadn't even _see _anything outside of it's tail?"

Derek took the papers from my hand, leafing through them with a befuddled expression, "And you didn't show me these, _why_?"

"There were drawn after a nightmare… before I had taken the bite." I shrugged, "I didn't think they were _important_."

"Seems to be a theme with you, since you think my orders aren't _important_ either."

I looked up at him, clenching my jaw, "If this is about me coming to the school, then you should be-"

"_Thanking you?_" He glared at me, anger clearly in his voice, "For nearly getting yourself killed and providing no help _whatsoever_? How many times are you and I going to have this discussion Steph? Because I have to tell you, I'm getting tired of having it."

"Probably as many times as it takes for you to realize I'm not going to sit and _twiddle_ my _thumbs _when my friends could be in danger, or _worse!" _I shouted, getting angry that I had to get this through his head, "And what if I _hadn't _shown up, hm? _Maybe_ Stiles wouldn't have gotten the phone, _maybe _that _thing_ would have gotten to you guys before Scott showed up! I provided a distraction to help protect people I care about. That's more than I can say you had Erica or Boyd doing, so don't you stand there and act like you _better_ than me when you couldn't even _move_ to save _yourself_ let alone Stiles or Erica."

I ran out of the car, ignoring Derek's shouts that the conversation was over and going past Erica and Boyd, ignoring whatever the later had to say as well. Instead I ran straight to the punching bag, forcing myself to have control over my rage and take it out on something that I wouldn't regret hitting later on. Kicking and swinging at it with reckless abandon, all sorts of thoughts flurrying in my head. It was like a personal rant that only I could hear, and it didn't have to wear down on anybody else. I was able to help myself and keep my distance in a rarified way of getting things off my chest, forcing all the thoughts out, but in a nonverbal way.

_Stay inside, don't do anything unless I tell you to. _Kick.

_I'm doing what's best for you to survive. _Double- Punch.

_You're just a silly little girl what could you do? _Slash.

_Did you really think people would start to treat you differently when you became a werewolf? That people would care? _Punch, Kick.

_As if anyone would want to be protected by someone who never rose a hand to protect herself for 16 years! He'll never feel the same way as you and you should already know that!_

I growled in a human frustration, delivering one final wolf-powered punch to the bag before it flew into the wall, the chain snapping. I stood slouched over slightly, panting for breath as I just stared at it, still needing it, but unable to use it. There was still so much rage, especially targeted towards that last repressed one, and I needed to hit something. I fell back into an offensive stance, turning to punch into the closest pillar, but a hand grabbed my wrist suddenly. I jerked, my other hand closed in a fist, but stopping when I saw what had stopped me. Isaac was standing there, clear as day concern shining the ocean of his gaze, making me think back to that day about a week ago. He had been just as angry, and I was full of concern even when he was about to hit me. I dropped my hands with a sigh, running one of them through my hair as I tried to calm myself down. After a few seconds, I hugged my chest, trying to ignore the thought that had caused me to fall into such a self targeted rage.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that I'm _over-reacting_ and should go _beg_ for forgiveness, since he's been working so_ hard_ to help me survive?" Though the sentiment was a sneer, I was scared to find out what the answer to the question was, the anticipation building as he walked over, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, I _wasn't,_ but if that's the conversation you _want_ then…" he tilted his head and glanced at me with a pretend scorn, "You're stubborn. You're insolent...and you definitely are way too proud to follow orders, so you should just give up now."

I laughed, a smile unwillingly creeping on my face as I dropped my arms and leaned against the pillar, "Is that so?"

"Oh, _definitely_." He leaned next to me, with a chuckle, both of us silent for a second. "Nah, I was just seeing if…"

"If I was...what?" I looked at the new dent in the wall I'd created with the punching back. "Making even _more_ of a mess?"

"I'd say I'm a little late for that one…." He said, laughing lightly when I nudged him with my shoulder, "No...I was coming to see if you were okay."

"Oh…" I looked down, trying to piece together a satisfying answer. "Well, I guess I'm _physically_ alright, but I'm guessing that's not where the question lies." I sighed, thinking back on what I was saying to myself and whether or not I should be sharing it. My hands shook as I started to panic, thinking of possible reactions. Shaking my head, I just gave a small shrug.

"I just thought that everything would be different...you know? That I wouldn't have hospitalized my mother, or threaten death on my sister, or attack some guy I didn't now…" _That I would have such conflicting feelings about someone I've only really gotten to know in the past week or so. _"That I could be sitting around in a substation, and getting yelled at for just trying to _help_." I gulped, refusing to let myself cry. "I just...I feel so useless sitting around here all the time while Erica and Boyd can go out there and _do_ something without fear of being thrown in jail."

Isaac didn't say anything at first, trying to read my face as if he could tell I was still hiding something. I'd gotten pretty good at keeping my pulse steady and to hide when I lied to others, but with Isaac, it felt like he could always see right through me. I turned away, rubbing my arms as a chill ran down my spine, making me feel more vulnerable than ever. Part of me just wanted to lean on him and have him tell me that everything would be okay, but I knew that it couldn't happen. That it would have been vastly inappropriate. He sighed next to me, but I still didn't look at him, trying to figure out if I needed to leave or not.

"Steph…" I turned, seeing how his expression softened to an almost pained look, as if he understood everything that was going on. All the joking from before was gone and replaced with sympathy. I took in a breath, just staring at him as he tried to find the words to say, our closeness suddenly very apparent. I shifted back a fraction of an inch, trying to block out his scent and focus on whatever he was going to say.

"We'll get through this...okay? We can figure it out, and..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and pulled away from the pillar, freeing myself from the calm his presence seems to give me. "Oh really? _We _can? _We_ will? Isaac, I don't even know what's going on with _you_!" I found myself shocked by what I was saying, but let it out anyway, "One day your being this big cocky…. _asshole_, and sometimes with the same five minutes, you're-" I stopped, letting out a sigh and heading back to my car, "_We_ can't get through anything until we figure _ourselves_ out first…"

I walked away, pushing away the part of me that wanted to let him console me and reminding myself of the stranger he had become, changing himself from the boy of my thoughts since I started high school.

* * *

_And that's the first chapter of the new year! Hope you liked it, there's more main plot stuff along with a lot of Stephanie action and thoughts. Please keep reading and if you like it fave, follow, or at the very least, review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Gwen_


	12. Back to the Schoolyard

_I don't really have much to say before this chapter outside of the shocking realization that at the staring point of this chapter was originally about three or four chapters ago in my original version of this! Woah! I clearly had a lot of elaboration and fleshing out to do in this! Hope you all are enjoying this ride as much as I am!_

_**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis and I still haven't magically switched places, so he still owns the show and I content to still own Steph and this story.**_

_Chapter 11: Back to the Schoolyard_

* * *

The next day was uneventful, Isaac and Erica avoiding me, with Boyd and I only really speaking when he stopped by to give me the past few days make-up work. There wasn't training, and I had finished the work a couple of hours ago, putting it in a pile with the completed work that Stiles had e-mailed me. I had snuck into Derek's room to print everything and made a few copies of the unfinished work fr Isaac, leaving it on his desk with the rest of it. Derek didn't say anything to anyone really until about eight at night, shortly after Erica had left. Sitting in my spot behind Derek, I watched Isaac as he kept his eye on the door, trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Okay… so let me get this straight." I said, looking to the alpha as he played with a piece of glass from last night. "After some mess up a few weeks ago, you_ bit_ Jackson Whittemore, with the expectation that he would _die_, and you now think that he's the Kanima?" he nodded, and I pointed to his hands, "And the sticky paralytic gathered on that magic mirror piece that made it run away from Scott last night is going to tell us if you're right?"

Derek sighed, "That's the plan. He won't be affected by his own poison and if it's _not _him, than my list of suspects is narrowed down by one more person."

I nodded slowly, "But you _have _a list of people than."

"Yes, he said, watching as the door opened, and Erica started down the stairs with her captive, "And it's getting shorted with each moment." It will work, and if not, we'll at least be one step closer to finding out who it actually is."

When they reached the floor in front of us, Isaac walked up to help Erica with the struggling lacrosse player. He wasn't really proving much of an issue for the girl, but now he was secured between the two of them as they each took an arm, making him look towards us. His eyebrow raised at me, as I sat there unsure of what to do, but Derek spoke up gaining his attention.

"What happened to you the night of the full moon?"

Jackson stopped struggling, looking at Derek, "What? Nothing. Nothing happened," I listened to his heartbeat, confused because he was lying, but the look on his face said that he thought he was telling the truth. There was no way he was that good at telling the truth against a werewolf.

Derek looked to me, as if asking my opinion and I shrugged, watching as he pulled gloves onto his hands, "You're _lying_."

Jackson moved one of his hand towards Derek as much as he could, panicked, "No, wait. I can- I can _prove_ it… I taped myself."

I kept down the laugh that threatened to spill from my lips at this news, remembering the severity of the situation as r Isaac pulled Jackson back with a judgmental look in his face, "You _taped yourself_?"

Jackson shoved his face right back into Isaac's, a look of pure hatred in his yes, "Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an _existential crisis_ turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called _gift_ your big, bad _Alpha promised me_," He looked at Derek then to me, "and what did I get? _Nothing_. You want proof? Let me get the video."

I bit my lip, staring to have second thoughts, but Derek shook his head, "No. No, I have a _better_ idea." He turned the mirror to glare it in Jackson's face.

"What is that?"

I frowned, still unsure of how he was able to lie so convincingly. It was almost as if he didn't remember it himself, or that it genuinely wasn't him. Derek, however, was resolute as he stood, walking up to him as I followed. Erica and Isaac smiled, and I was getting more nervous as they forced Jackson down to his knees, Derek looking down at him.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom."

As I thought about how wrong this was, they all watched as Jackson struggled to fight against his captors. From my position behind Derek, I stood there uselessly as he poured a drop of the paralytic goop into Jacksons mouth. As he started to choke, Erica and Isaac letting him go and standing in front of him with us. I winced as I realized what was happening trying to shake away the memory of when it happened to me. Isaac stood next to me with his arms crossed while Erica and Derek stood with a relaxed position. Jackson convulsed and choked for a few seconds, finally going still, his eyes darting around in fear. I bit my lip as Derek walked forward and leaned down, talking to Jackson with a small smirk on his face.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

He stood up and walked past us and into the car Erica following him. I looked to Isaac, about to ask what we should do with him, but he was walking to Jackson. When he got to him, he slid his hand down his legs before using them to help him sit down next to the other teen. I walked forward a little, making sure Isaac wouldn't pull anything while Jackson was immobilized. Instead he just smiled with a tilt of his head.

You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me and Steph, here." He turned to me, Jackson look at me terrified.

He whispered something to him that I ignored, but waited for him to leave, saying that I'd get him back home. I pulled him into a standing position, and draped an arm over his shoulder. As I carried him home, I thought about all the things I could have said to make things better, but instead we both stayed silent, only talking when he told me where to go in his house. Dropping him on his bed, I let out a sigh, pausing at the door.

"Look… I don't know what he said to you, and I don't really agree with that they did… but I hope you have learned to be careful what you wish for… I know that I did."

I walked back 'home' and went to bed, finding a note from Isaac on my bed saying that we would be returning to school the next day. Not sure whether or not this was a good thing or not, I went to bed wondering how long I would be able to stay a part of this pack as I disagreed with more and more.

* * *

The next day, I found myself walking up the steps of the high school for the first time in what felt like months. My make-up work was packed away in my backpack and I was heading to English. Isaac was already there, and Erica had left for her class along with Boyd. It all felt a little _too_ normal as if there was something we were supposed to be doing. The time was wrong and I felt more out of the loop than ever, pausing at the door. Taking a deep breath, I walked in, passing by Scott as I sat next to Isaac, glancing towards him warily. I could feel Scott staring at us and wanted to turn around and say something, but focused on the work instead. When I finished writing down the objective for the day, I walked up and gave Mr. Haymore my papers and assignments, apologizing for being gone. All I got was an awkward glance and was sent back to my seat as Stiles burst in, falling into his desk.

"Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news."

I paused a little before my desk, watching the smirk that spread across Isaac's face as a pit grew in my gut. Scott gestured to us, his face still stony and angry. " Dude, I think I already know."

I waved to Stiles as I made it to my seat, a nervous slime crossing my face, "Surprise?"

For a while he just stared at me and I felt the smile drop as I moved to my eat, the lesson beginning and leaving no time for conversation. I could feel them staring at me still and tried my best to ignore it, glancing between them and Isaac throughout class. By the time it ended, I felt a panic attack coming on. No one trusted me anymore, and anyone who _did_ wasn't talking to me. Walking around school, I tried to allow myself to feel as confident as I had dressed. I had on a black High waisted red floral-patterned skirt that fell into an a-line at my knees, some black socks poking above the grey leather of my ranch-buckled boots. The matching bag held tight over the shoulder of the long sleeved blue crop top that just barely tucked into the skirt, my leather jacket draped over it. I could feel the chain of my bird necklace rubbing against that of my locket, and could hear the jingling of the celestial themed charm bracelet as my arm swung next to me, but none of it made me feel as comfortable with myself as Erica had claimed. Instead I felt exposed as Melonie's old friends glared at me, whispering gossip about how it was my fault she left and how I had them in hiding. The only thing that really made things better was when I bumped into Lydia on the way to Econ.

"Oh, Stephanie, you're back in school!" She gave me a smile behind well glossed lips as she gave me a once over. "And I can see that your fashion sense has improved immensely since the last time I 'didn't I see you."

I smiled slightly, looking down at it, "Well, I don't really know what to say, but I'll take that as a compliment, no matter how backhanded it was."

She shook her head, her well coiffed locks flowing around her shoulders as she grabbed my wrist, "Come on, you can sit with me in class. You seemed a little lost in English earlier."

She dragged me behind her, leaving me to wonder what in the world just happened and for Stiles to shoot me confused glances across the room. I just shrugged, and mouthed for him to text me, begging him to understand what was going on. As the bell rang, I found myself being stared at by Coach, his expression shocked.

"McGrath, you're back...the police drop those _bogus_ charges?" I nodded slowly, looking at him nervously, "Well, good… I've been at a loss for tutor on top of a player while they were out looking for you and Lahey….welcome back."

Lydia turned to look at me as he moved to the front of the room, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I shrugged, trying to look meek, but failing as I jumped when Coach dropped his copy of the textbook onto the his desk. He had an air of importance about him and something told me he was about to get into a big speech, which could only mean one thing. he was about to make some sort of announcement about the town's goings on, or there was a big test coming up and we needed to study for it.

"Alright, listen up. A quick warning before begin our review. Some of you, like McCall," He gestured to Scott who looked up at attention, "Might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult-" He looked off in a proud moment, "I'm not even too sure I could pass it." He clapped his hands, "Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it,huh?" He looked over at one guy, and I tried to see what Jackson was telling the Scott and Stiles, but apparently the guy didn't comply and I was forced to pay attention. "How 'bout you McGrath? You can hand me that pile of make-up work on your desk when you come up."

I gulped, looking up at the question on the board. I could feel Lydia's eyes on me and I nodded, moving to the front. I handed him the work, earning a small nod from him and picked up a piece of chalk, listening to the conversation going on behind me as I worked.

Stiles sounded worried for a second as he spoke first, "Wait, do they think it's Lydia?"

I furrowed my brow as Jackson spoke up, "I don't know all I heard was her name and something about chemistry."

Finishing the question, I thought back to what made Lydia go into the hospital and then to go missing. Who was it that attacked her? I bit my lip, avoiding Stiles' gaze, as I went back to my seat, looking at the girl curiously. She was pouring over her book, pencil flurrying in a blur of movement. Turning to my own book, I jumped when Coach suddenly shouted.

"Jackson! Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

Looking over to him, I watched as he struggled, proving my whole theory from last night abou this ability to lie, "um- just an undying admiration for my-my coach?"

"That's really kind of you." Jackson smiles, while bobbing his head as if he just got away with ass-kissing in class, "Now Shut up! Shut it!" Jackson jumped and I clamped my hand over my mouth, giggling at the scene, "Anybody else?"

Lydia looked over at me, trying to figure out what I had laughed at and I shook my head, both of us going back to work. I didn't really wanted to listen to the boys anymore, and tried to focus on getting things back to normal. I focused on solving the problems from the board, and then made my way through the book review pages. Lydia went up to the board to answer one of the questions, and whiles she did, I tried to gain Stiles' attention. Typing into my concealed phone, I was midway through my message when Coach started yell Lydia's name.

Looking up I felt my eyes widen as I took in the sight before me. She was panting almost panicked in front of the board, with the words 'Someone help me' written all over it backwards. The class started to laugh at her, making me feel for her. As she looked my way, I offered a small smile, beckoning her back. Coach, however, didn't help as he looked on, not sure what to do as she moved to her seat,

"Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?"

I heard the shutter go off on a phone camera or three and Scott and Stiles talk about it, but I kept my eyes on Lydia, not wanting to know if she was why I was sitting in school and if Derek wanted to kill her. She sat back down, and pulled out her compact, adjusting her makeup in ways that only she saw fit before getting back to work, acting as if nothing happened. After a few moments of this, I was able to see the barely perceptible fear in her eyes, and the faintly seen shaking of her hands as she wrote. Sighing, I reached over and placed a hand over hers, stopping her from her movements. She looked over at me, a snippy retort ready until she saw my face.

"I'm fine…" She insisted, though her voice was slightly too high pithed for the truth, and her hearbeat quickened, "Really… it was just-"

"Lydia… you were begging someone to help you up on that board." I murmured, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves as the class continued. "I think the time of blind insistence is past."

"Maybe _you_ can wallow in self pity about being a wrongfully accused fugitive, but _I _am not going to let some psycho take control over my life." She snapped, softening her features as I pulled away, "But… thanks… for being here for me. There aren't really many people left who do that."

I smiled, "Well, as someone who knows… misery likes company."

We smiled to each other, and we went back to our work, making me wonder why I ever thought that Lydia Martin was ever as bad as my sister.

The rest of the class went by pretty uneventfully and when the bell rang I rushed out, hoping to find Isaac or anyone from the rest of the pack to figure out what was going on before it happened. Seeing the former, I waved to him and move down the hall to meet him, but Jackson grabbed me. forcing us against the lockers, he put a hand in my way cockily. I looked at him questioningly as he smiled, his voice low, but with every intention of Isaac hearing us. I started at him evenly while he made sure Isaac was paying attention before looking my way.

"I saw you last night, Steph, when you left my house. You didn't want any of that to happen, did you?" He leaned in, his overbearing cologne making me want to gag, "And today you're suddenly _besties_ with Lydia? Do you really take me for an _idiot_? I know they want to test her, and I know that none of them trust you. Though, I can't say I blame them; you clearly took to the Bite better than all of them." He leaned even closer, whispering in my ear, "If you know what I mean."

I looked at him, disgust roiling through me as I tried to move, but he wouldn't letting me. I turned to see see Isaac looking murderous and I rolled my eyes_. _I decided that I was going to show them _both_ that I was perfectly capable of handling myself.I smiled at him briefly, before I turned to Jackson.

"You know, I do?" I leaned forward with a smile, my hand sliding along the back of neck, making him grin as if he won something. "Let me show you, just how well it _took _to me."

Moving my hands to rest on his shoulders I pulled him forward and brought my knee up into his groin. Letting go, I let gravity do it's work and looked down at him as he whimpered in pain. Leaning down, I gave him a sickly sweet smile and muttered to him, "Just because I took _pity _on you and am now I'm back with a new look that I would _stoop_ my standards down to _narcissistic_ co-captains like you."

I turned, earning some approving looks from people, but my own smile dropping when Isaac was nowhere in sight. I got into a seat at Harris's class just in time for him to come through, his voice as always, droning on as if he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. Lydia looked my way as she walked in mouthing something about Jackson, but before I could join her where she sat down, I was forced to watch my pack, and friends, mob her for a seat. Scott and Stiles winning. Shrugging in her direction, I looked to the front of the class, forced to question what was going on for the second time today.

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity'; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He grabbed Stiles' shoulders before moving to the front of the class, "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with -" Nearly everybody rose their hands, making me roll my eyes and Scott's group to look slightly amused. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your _hormonal _little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two, McGrath and Lahey… pleased to see you two have graced us with your presence again." He gave no smile, simply pointing to the table, "Have a seat."

I moved up the the table, Isaac's face clouded with his cocky asshole mask again, I started to measure out ingredient, looking to him worriedly, "Look, I know I haven't talked to you since last night, but you didn't need to hover in the hallway with Jackson. I had it covered."

He leaned over the table with a sneer, "Oh yeah, you had it _covered_ alright... I didn't want to interrupt after seeing just how _covered _you had it. ."

I shook my head, trying to piece together just how much he actually saw, "Oh, so you saw me knee him in the junk and then verbally kick him while he was down then?"

"Yeah of course I saw you with your hands all on-" He looked over, a slightly shocked look on his face. "Wait you _what_?"

"Yeah I figured as much." I snapped twisting the cap back onto the ingredients, "Just saw the part where I tricked him into thinking I gave him what he wanted to that I could take him down. You missed the pest part.."

"Why would you…?" He looked so confused that I almost had to laugh.

"I'm not _interested_ in him. I never have been." I grimaced, "I've had my eye on someone….else…" I trailed off, not realizing how much I'd said until it was too late.

He was about to say something when Harris called out for us to switch. I watched as Erica was with Allison and Isaac was with Stiles, Scott next to Lydia. I frowned, trying to think of any reason to justify that I picked that moment to almost tell Isaac about those repressed feelings after everything that's happened. Not really knowing who was sitting next to me, I let them do all of the work. Harris wasn't even paying much attention anyway, it was a busy work lab so that he could make fun of us later for it. Instead I contented myself with eavesdropping on Isaac and Stiles, hoping that Stiles didn't say something stupid while he dumped some chemical or other into the container.

"If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." _Like that…_ I groaned, stirring things and watching them nervously. "Maybe I'll even leave a piece for Steph since you managed to piss her off today too."

"Really?" Isaac just leaned against his forearms and looked at him amused, "You know, I've never actually been to one of her big, invite - only birthday parties." he tilted his head down, " I did ask her out once though."

While Stiles didn't seem interested, I found myself going to run a frustrated hand through my hair only to remember it was in braids. "Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I'm gonna pass, thanks."

Isaac continued anyway, making me want to go over and beat them both. "It was the first day of freshman year -"

"And you thought everything was gonna be different for you in high school, but she said no."

Isaac laughed, "Yeah. Yeah, she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain." He looked at Stiles with a half amused, half annoyed expression.

"Mm, unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Channel all that negative energy." Stiles held his hands in front of him as if he were physically channeling something.

Isaac just shifted his jaw and shook his head, "Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her. I'm not very good at writing."

Harris called to switch, saving me from having to hear from those two idiots anymore. I moved to the next table to find Scott already there, Stiles moving towards Lydia, but Isaac got there first. Harris spoke up, making him sit with us. "If you are trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade.

As soon as everyone started, they turned on me. "What are you guys _doing_?!"

"You _seriously _think _I _know?" I hissed looking at Lydia with a worried expression, "They haven't told me _anything_ and me being close with her during econ was a total coincidence, since _you _had promised to be right back and left her _waiting for you_ in the parking lot the other night."

As I explained everything, I kept glancing between Erica, who was messing with Allison, and Isaac who was just being a creep with Lydia.

"Do you really think we are going to trust you just because you don't trust Derek?" Scott looked at me with a wary expression and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't trust me, I could care le. " I snapped, "But know that I have _nothing_ to do with any of this. And at least I wasn't too busy chatting up with the _enemy_ when that thing attacked Stiles and Derek the other night."

Scott looked down ashamed while Stiles gave me a look that said I went to far, but I didn't care. I just wanted to help Lydia and prove my point. Before I could say anything else,Harris's voice broke out, making us look at the container.

"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Stiles turned our container which had some nasty goop in it, but my eyes were on Lydia who had, of course, made a nearly perfect looking crystal. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can _eat _it."

We turned to Isaac who held the crystal to Lydia with a pair of tongs. I gripped both of their wrists as we noticed the toxin dripping off of it as she held it in her hand. Scott stood up, the whole class looking to us as he yelled out her name.

She looked over at us, impatient with the candy in her hand. "What?"

Scott sat down unable to think of something to say, "Nothing…"

I slapped my forehead as we were all forced to watch as Lydia put the candy in her mouth and bite it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her fall to a convulsing heap on the ground after everything else she had been through. After hearing nothing, I opened my eyes and let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding as the bell rang. She was okay, but that could only mean one thing. I bit my lip, following Isaac and Erica out of the room, dropping my make-up work on Harris's desk. Lydia's the kanima, and I'm going to have to help them kill her. Following the other two into an empty classroom, I slammed the door behind me.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the _hell _is going on now?" They turned making me point out another surprise, " I didn't even know you _were in school_ today, Boyd."

"You mean neither of them have told you?" He said, pointing to idiots one and two with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, Isaac was already _gone_ when I left to get her." I snapped, leaning on the doorframe with a frown.

"Derek _told_ you guys to let her in on the plan." He looked at them, but didn't get an answer from them because he phone went off, glancing at it he sighed, waving it towards us, "And now I _can't_ because Derek needs me at the lacrosse field."

"Great…." I muttered, turning to go out the door myself. "Well, if I'm to be kept in the dark, I better go too, huh?"

"Like you were _going to help_ us anyway." Erica snapped, stopping me in my tracks, "I mean after all, did you actually come to help _me and Derek_, or was it to save _Stiles_? And if I were you, I'd think really _hard_ before answering."

I spun on my heal, getting into her face, not backing down from her stare, "I went for _all_ of you! Is it that hard to believe? And if you really think I'd steep so _low _as to go after _Stiles_ when I _know_ how you feel about him? Then you must mistake me for my sister, which something I never thought I would have to worry about you."

I pushed her and went back out the door, shaking Isaac's hand off of my arm. "I hope the two of you are _satisfied_ when Derek is one beta out of the rotation… because I am _not _going to just watch as you guys _kill_ someone who may not even _know what she is."_

* * *

_And there goes a second chapter in the same day! Can't you tell I have nothing but time for writing right now? Gotta love winter break. Anyway, Read, Review, Love anything, ,just tell me what you think!_

_~Gwen_


	13. Making 007 Proud

_Hey all! Hope you liked the last chapter, sorry to delete the last chapter 12! I accidentally posted chapter 13 first! So here it is...the **actual**__ chapter 12. _

* * *

_Chapter 12: Making 007 Proud_

I quickly rushed around the school, keeping an ear out for where knew Stiles and Scott would be talking to Argent about how to prevent my pack from killing Lydia. Turning hall after hall, I strained to hear something, anything to alert me to where they were. I had just about made a full circle when I heard Stiles snapping at someone, his voice agitated as his worry got worse.

"Oh, you mean the _900 - page_ book written in _archaic Latin_ that none of us can _read?_ Good luck with that."

Slipping through the back door silently so as not to alert Scott or the others, I slinked forward as Allison spoke up, looking like she just thought of something.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it."

Scott nodded, trying to work things out, "Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her."

"Yeah, well considering he has Boyd waiting at the lacrosse field, I'd say he's anticipating you." I snorted, making them all turn toward me. "What? Is this not the 'anti-Lydia's demise' meeting? I know I'm a little late, but I was kinda forced to go the the 'Lydia's Demise' meeting first. Ya know, mandatory Pack thing."

"Why are you even _here_?" Allison shook her head, doubt in her features. "It's not like you were trying to _help_ Lydia in class."

"Well to be fair, I had _no idea_ what was even _happening_ in class until it was too late, and you guys were in the same bind as me." I watched as I was met with even stares from all three of them and sighed, running a hand up my forehead..

"Look, I know you guys don't exactly _trust _me, I haven't really given you all that much reason to. But I really _need _you to at least know that I don't want this.." I shook my head, my whole situation crashing down on my suddenly. "I _can't_ make an outright move against my pack right now… it's not safe for anyone involved, but I _can_ keep them away from her in time for you guys to execute whatever plan I'm hoping you guys have."

"Why are you doing this?" Allison said, looking at the boys for support. "It's no secret that _everyone here _is surprised the two of you were suddenly so close today."

"I helped her feel like she wasn't alone when everyone thought she was crazy after she came back from running around the woods…" I shrugged, "She's just returning the favor now that everyone thinks I'm a sociopathic murderer who forced my family into hiding."

I watched as a flash of guilt shone in her eyes, and she nodded slowly. Scott, sighing with either relief or resignation, neither of which made me feel better. He looked at the other two, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Okay, glad that's settled. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" His gaze fell on Allison as he finished, clearly meaning the comment was aimed towards her over Stiles.

She looked up at him from her perch on the desk, offended, "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you're human, huntress." I filled in, "And he's practically indestructible."

Scott shook his head, "It means that you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Allison turned to her purse and pulled out a small crossbow, pointing it towards the ceiling. "I can protect myself."

Stiles slapped his hand to his leg, looking at me as if wondering when he got to randomly carry a badass weapon, while Scott looked down. His features looked so drawn and resigned that I almost felt bad for the guy. Didn't she see what her blind insistence to fight was doing to him? From what I heard it's not like they can even do much right now. She dropped the crossbow, looking to him worriedly.

"What? Did something else happen?" He walked closer to her, swallowing before he spoke.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay?" Allison looked at him sadly, swallowing down her pride as she listened to him. "I - I don't _care_ if your dad finds out. Call, _text_, scream, _yell_, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." She nodded and he started to back away, moving to leave. "We have until 3:00."

And just as Scott was about to make an uber badass and awesome exit, the swish of a bow string sounded and forced himto spin around, just barely catching the bolt that came at him. Turning around, we all looked to Stiles with a roll of the eyes, Allison holding her hand out for the weapon as he cleared his throat.

"Ah. Sorry. Sorry." He handed it to Allison pointing to it ask Scott left, "Sensitive trigger on that."

"It's not the only thing with a sensitive trigger on it," I snapped, smacking him upside the head before heading out of the room myself. "Text me where you guys are so that I can try to corral my back away from there and help clear a way for you guys to get out of here."

I pulled out my phone, giving the others a quick text to say she wasn't anywhere near where I was. I headed to the library after the free period and my other classes ended, waiting for Allison and Jackson to pull Lydia out and made myself busy, walking around the halls in a pantomime of looking for them. I had done a sweep of the room and still hadn't seen the others, I so went back toward the door, looking out the windows. When the bell rang, my pack mates came in on the war path. The victorious smile I had dropping as Isaac lifted Matt up by his shirt, his face angry as he looked around.

"Where _are they_?"

I ran over, putting a hand on Isaac's arm, "Put him _down_, he doesn't know…" He looked at me to elaborate, an eyebrow raised at my sudden helpfulness. "I just saw Stiles drive off with her in the back...along with Allison and Jackson. They must have slipped through while we were looking."

He dropped Matt running a hand through his hair as Erica pulled out her phone to text Derek. She got a reply and looked to us, "Looks like we're bring the fight to them."

"Great…" Isaac muttered, making me wonder if he was having second thoughts as well.

"You're telling me…" I muttered, the three of us leaving the school and getting into Derek's car.

"Looks like you'll have to help us after all, huh, Steph?" Erica muttered, making me scowl in her direction as we drove after the Jeep.

* * *

The five of us stood outside of Scott's house about ten or so minutes later, hoping that wrecking Danny's gear would put the other teen on enough of a goose chase for us to get in and grab Lydia. Allison and Stiles kept looking out at us through the blinds, but other than that, we didn't have any idea what was going on in there. Right now all that was going on was a staring contest with the house as Derek figure out what the best course of action would be. I shifted slightly from foot to to foot, hoping he would keep me out here so that I didn't reveal that I was a part of their escape act to the pack. Of course, my luck is never that good and the alpha had something else in mind.

"Steph, you and Isaac go through the back and distract Stiles and the Argent while Erica goes through the window. Boyd and I will wait here, and if need be go after you."

I nodded, following Isaac as he ran along the side of the house. He broke the lock quickly, opening the door quietly as I walked into the kitchen, trying to find a way out of this. I jumped when Isaac grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side.

"What are you-" I started only for him to interrupt me.

"Look, I know you don't…._agree… _with this, but they won't see that." He ran a hand through his hair, "So be _careful _okay? Don't let your guard down because they won't."

I nodded slowly, keeping myself as calm and steady as I could, "Wouldn't _dream_ of it."

He took the uttered comment, and headed off, me close behind him. As we went through the hallway, Allison turned, pointing a small cross bow at Isaac, and Stiles came at me with his backpack. We then turned at them, Isaac knocking Allison's bow down and I pushed Stiles into the wall. He looked up at me hurt, but I didn't care, leaning towards him and pinning him down as Isaac went after Allison and I heard Erica break in. I lifted him up and pushed him against the wall of the dining room, hoping to be hidden from view. From the noises I heard, it wouldn't be too much of an issue. I looked up at him, making sure that if they could see inside that I was attacking him.

Before I could say anything Allison's voice drifted down, thick with fear. "_Stiles_, It's here!"

"Shit…" I muttered, looking down before meeting Stiles' gaze again, "Listen! Like I told you guys earlier, the pack _doesn't know_ that I'm helping you over them. So I need you to _take me out_, okay?" He looked at me as his slowly stopped struggling, "I don't _want_ to help them hurt Lydia anymore than you do, but if that's her up there….I don't know what else I can do."

"There's _got _to be another way, Steph!" He yelled, trying to emphasise his point despite the fact that I had him pinned, "You _can't _keep letting them _control you_!"

I sighed, shaking my head, "I… I _can't_…" I pulled back my fist, "But I'm not going to hurt you too."

The fist slammed into the wall next to Stiles' head as I let go, waiting for him or someone to take me down. I felt someone move behind me and I looked to see Scott standing there, Erica unconscious on the floor in front of Allison and Isaac heading this way. I quickly motioned for Scott to attack me and went to 'defend' myself, letting him throw me winded to the floor. I closed my eyes in guilt as Isaac growled, and looked up in time to see him lunge for Scott. The move was dodged and he was pushed into the wall, and then the floor with his momentum. I tried to get up, but Allison pushed me back down, my head cracking against the hardwood as Isaac fell to the floor after being hit by Stiles with a chair. I just lay there, dazed as I looked at Isaac's beaten form. I felt guilty that he had fallen trying to make up for an injury I only half took, but I couldn't tell him that I was against the pack. I was a mole after all and I was stuck with the pack since I had no where else to go. The next thing I knew, I was looking at Derek's disappointed frown as he look down at me, as I lay in the front yard. I got up slowly, Boyd helping me was we stood behind the alpha. We followed his gaze to see Scott looking down at us with Stiles and Allison behind him on the porch.

Derek laughed lightly, looking at them amused, "I think I'm _finally getting _why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an _omega_, you're already an _Alpha _of your_ own pack_. But you know you can't beat me."

Scott stared him down with such furiousity that I wanted to just walk over and join him. "I _can _hold you off until the cops get here."

We turned, hearing the sirens in the distance. Derek turned to me and Boyd, gesturing to Erica and Isaac. "Get them out of here."

Boyd bent to lift up Erica well I move to have Isaac lean on me when, suddenly, Lydia ran out of the house, screaming to no one in particular. "Would someone please tell me what the _hell is going on_?"

Looking up, we all looked towards her panicked state then heard a screech from the roof. Climbing through the window, was the Kanima making a screeching noise at us all before jumping of of the roof. Shifting Isaac onto my shoulder while it ran away, I listened to see what Derek would have to say when I heard Scott mutter to himself, "it's Jackson."

"Well I guess this is one of those moments where you would say 'I told you so'…" Isaac grunted, holding onto his still sore side as I moved him into Derek's car.

I smiled slightly in spite of everything going on, "Well I wasn't...but now that you _mention_ it…" My face dropped to mock seriousness as I put my face close to his, "You should just trust me from now on in all ways regarding our wolvelihoods. Maybe we won't keep ending the nights like this."

I could see the faint glimpse of laughter hidden behind the scowl on his face, but didn't really get a chance to really enjoy it because I was being pulled away from the car by my arm. Looking up at Derek confused, I listened as he told Boyd to Boyd get the other two back to the substation while we went after the Kanima.

"Wait…. I thought I was too much of a _flight risk_: Why do you suddenly need me_ now_?" I pulled myself free from his grip, and looked at him curiously.

"_Maybe_ since you'll most likely follow me anyway…." He sighed, looking at me with a resigned expression, "and this way I'll at least be able to help you when you get hurt."

"Well gee thanks for insulting me twice as a way to let me tag along." I muttered, trying to gain a scent, but only finding ours. "We'll have to track by sight though, this thing doesn't seem to have a scent."

"You mean _Jackson_," He corrected, "not some unidentified _thing_."

I sighed, "Yeah...sure, Jackson. Let's humanize the thing you want me to kill. Super plan that is."

As much of a small victory being sidelined was, I couldn't' help but feel like I was going to be there for something else, especially when he used his extra alpha abilities to speed ahead, making me fall back as we gained some distance. By the time I caught up with him, he had stopped in an some old arched structure far into town, the Kanima crawling up the wall of it. Following it with my eyes, I watched to see what he was doing, just as it hissed at us, cutting a wire from above. Sparks spat down on us in a shower, and I was momentarily blinded, flashing into the sunspots that danced around my vision. As it jumped down, I moved to go after it, but Derek grabbed my arm suddenly pulling me behind one of the pillars. I turned watching as the Kanima dropped into plain view, but then ran, but then the Argents drove up, one of them getting out of the car and gunning Jackson down.

"Well, I'm guessing Allison called Daddy dearest, but that's just me." I said, sighing as the kanima fell. "But at least they were able to take him-"

We both watched in shock as it stood up, acting as if it were perfectly fine and threw Argent against the wall about to attack, but suddenly Gerard came out of his car, standing in front of the thing. They sort of just stared at each other, making me look to Derek in surprise and confusion. He shrugged, not sure what was going on himself. Suddenly Scott showed up, pushing the Kanima away from Gerard and looking to him before following it.

Derek turned to me, "Look, I'll distract the Argents and you go after him… gain his trust." I paused, looking at him nervously.

"Wait, you want _me_ your _least likely_ beta, be your _spy_ against the Mccall pack?" I looked towards the Argents, "That feels like a trap somehow."

"Unless you want me to _trap_ you somewhere to be _hunter bait instead?_ I'd get a move on." He snarled, pushing me towards where they ran off.

Not having much else of a choice, I ran, following Scott to the corner of a building a few blocks away. As I walked over, Stiles scared Scott and the two of them started talking in hushed tones as they watched the line to the club in front of them. I made it to them as Stiles spoke, obvious as ever.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" I sniffed the air noticing the same lack of a scent as before.

Scott shook his head, " I don't think he has one."

"He's right." I took the final two steps, making my presence known, "I haven't been able to pick up an anything since we left Scott's house."

Stiles looked at me for a second, "Do I even _want _to know why you're here, at all? Does Derek know you're here? Is it because of him that your _even_ here. Is this a good or bad visit? Ya know, the usual parameters that would suggest whether or not you're going to be of any use whatsoever."

"I…" I shook my head, trying to calm down how irrationally angry the comment made me. "I would be more _useful_ than you if we had to fight the damn thing, but no...I think Derek wants to me to whatever you'll believe to I can magically gain your trust after I 'helped' his pack attack you and go after Lydia. But given the whole not really trusting him and trusting you guys more thing, I think he just shot himself directly in the foot."

They started a me for a minute, as if trying to gauge if I was lying or not. Stiles shook his head, turning back to Scott, "Alright… any clue where he's going?"

Scott turned back to the entrance, watching people, "To kill someone."

I scoffed as Stiles nodded, his sarcasm striking again, "Ah. That explains the _claws_, and the _fangs, and all that_. Good. Makes _perfect _sense now." Scott looked at him with a withering expression and I laughed slightly, "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of _pale skin_ and _fragile bone_, okay? _Sarcasm_ is my only defense."

"And here I thought you were here for people to make Little Red Riding Hood jokes with that hoodie," I smirked, surveying the side of the building to see if there was any sign of it. Stiles shoved me lightly with a scoff, but I ignored it.

Scott, on the other hand, groaned, "Can you guys just help me find it."

"Not "it." _Jackson_." Stiles corrected, making Scott sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I - I know." he turned to me, "And what are you doing here?"

"You mean _besides_ my alpha slash caretaker telling me to follow you guys and to provide some humor to your all too serious demeanor?" I bit my lip as he just frowned at me, "I want to _help_." When he didn't say anything I crossed my arms, "Like...what if it's a duel identity thing? You now Jackson _vs._ the Kanima? Like Norman Bates was his mom the whole time?"

Stiles nodded slightly, "Alright, so you're saying...What that he might not _know_ what he is? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" he looked to Scott.

"I mean, I don't _think _so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." I bit my lip nodding, since it added to my theory.

Stiles motioned with his hands, "Yeah, but that's just the thing. How _did _he pass the test?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't _know._"

Stiles looked at me then at Scott again, "Maybe it's like Steph is saying and it's an _either - or_ thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima _not the __kanima__?"_

Scott at me, "When it's Jackson."

"Plus it would add to his confusion about it not working and then freaking out at Lydia saying she passed on some immunity to him." I muttered, making them both look to me. "What? She's trying to figure out what this was all about and texted me this book of all the suspicious shit that she's been noticing lately."

"Well she _can't_ know!" Stiles yelled, making me flinch slightly, "She'll just get into danger with Allison's parents."

"Calm down, Stilinski!" I snapped, "I haven't _told_ her anything, I've been trying to figure out how to tastefully tell her she's just getting worked up over everything, since you know, most of the town thinks she's _crazy_ because you two have practically ditched her and left her to try and explain a fugue state to the rumour wheel."

"Well it's not like we can…." Stiles backed up, looking up as if to find an answer to what I said only to stop. "Uh - guys. See that?" Stiles pointed,

Scott and I looked up to see the Kanima...or rather, Jackson's... tail disappear into the building, "He's inside."

"You two should really be _detectives_, what with your wonderful observational skills," I snapped, pointing to each of them, "Stiles, you can be Sherlock, then Scott could be your Watson!"

"You are _totally _not helping right now," Stiles snapped, glaring at me before turning to Scott. "What's he gonna do in there?"

"Yeah well, it may not be helpful, but that doesn't mean that our conversation about Lydia is-" I froze, a familiar scent filled my nose, I moved to the corner, looking for the person worriedly. "Oh God no...Why would he-?"

Scott looked at me worriedly, cutting my question off as he smelled it too. Stiles looking at us confusion and worry in his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Scott helped me look through the line, "We know who he's after."

"What, how?" Stiles looked at us in wonder, "_H__ow_? Did you guys smell something?"

Scott motioned his head to where we were looking "_Armani__._"

We all stood in shock as we watched Danny pay to go into the club where his best friend was waiting to kill him.

"We have to get in there..._Now." _I choked, trying to figure out what was going on. "Before Danny or anyone _else_ gets hurt."

"But how? We can't just _walk _into the club it'll be onto us before we even make to Danny!" Scott groaned, the two of them looking at me as I got an idea. "What is it?"

"What if we didn't _walk _in…" I pointed towards the back. "But _Snuck _in and blended with the crowd? We could fan out and find Danny faster… or…" I sighed, "Or _Jackson_. You know whichever comes first."

Though they looked unsure, we made our way around the building, looking for the back door so that we could get in without alerting the Kanima and keeping Danny safe. Stiles got to the back door before me and Scott only to find it locked, which of course was a problem given that his feeble jiggling would do nothing to affect the lock. He started to give out an annoyed huff and pace in front of us, making Scott and I smile at each other in spite of ourselves. I motioned for Scott to get to the door and followed him as he went to leave, listening to him rant in his annoyance and worry.

"Aw, man, _come on_! All right, maybe there's like a…" He looked to me to find the word, but threw his hands up in defeat, "_Ugh._..like a _window_ we could go through or some kind of-"

"Uh, Stiles?" He looked at me, no longer pacing.

"Yeah?" I pointed to Scott who smiled and tossed the handle to him, going into the building ahead of us. "or some kind of handle that we could rip off with _supernatural _strength…" He sighed, tossing the handle and going in with me behind him. "How'd I _not think _of _that_ one?"

"Easy," I shrugged making him look at me as I smiled, "I mean, you're only human."

"Ha-ha! Very fu-what the hell are you doing?" He lost his comeback as I folded the top of my skirt down some to show the separation of it from my shirt and shook my hair free of the braids.

"Oh,_this_?" I gestured to my bare midriff and slightly tousled hair, "It's a _club,_ Stiles. As if my extra 'x' chromosome wasn't already_ too much _of a _neon sign_, looking like I came here straight from _school_ I would stick out a little _too much."_

I pushed him towards where Scott was already inside, getting a glimpse of what I was about to show his friend. He struggled, trying to figure out my vague answer and why I would stand out in a club of all places.

"What are you talking about extra-" He was grabbed suddenly as the club opened up in front of us, men everywhere in different states of dress. I giggled to myself as he and Scott looked around in surprise.

"_Oh!"_

Scott looked completely thrown off while Stiles was pissed, "Dude, everyone here's a _dude_ aside from Stephanie." He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue, "I think we're in a gay club."

We turned to see Stiles glaring at us as a group of drag queens fawned over him. There was one with a kinky blonde wig-or maybe it was real, I couldn't really tell-that was eyeing him very admiringly and petting his buzz-cut. It took all that I had to not burst into laughter at the spot. He looked like a grumpy cat being fawned over by people it would rather set on fire. Though, if it were me in his place, I can't really say I blamed him; it was all a little too touchy feely for my tastes.

"Man, _nothing_ gets past those _keen_ werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" He pulls away, straightening his hoodie, "And _you_!" He pointed to me, "You _knew_! Thanks _so _much for the warning there, _great_ friendship quality that is."

"See you had to go and_ ruin_ my fun" I shrugged, nonchalantly, moving to the bar that overlooked the dancefloor, the boys following suit, "I was going to save you from any and _all_ future annoyances tonight, but now you've _snarked_ your way out of it. I'd over it to Scott but I doubt anyone would believe me."

"Oh, really? And what would you have done," I raised an eyebrow at him, making him figure it out. "_Huh_. And here I thought I wasn't your _type._"

"My _what_ now?" I said, looking at him like he was an idiot while Scott gave him a warning look. Which he promptly ignored with a smirk on his face as I felt like I was going to regret that question.

"Oh, you know, about _6__'__1", _ blue eyes, and curly hair? About twenty minutes or so got his perky little _ass_ kicked for trying to kill the girl I've _loved_ since the third grade?"

I kept my face blank, shooting back a quick threat. "_Don't_ make me drag you back over there and _feed_ you to the drag queens for making _stupid-ass _statements, Stilinski."

"Careful there, Steph, I didn't hear you _denying_ anything with that threat, someone might think it's true." Stiles turned to the bar, as I looked at Scott with a silent plea to kill his best friend, "Three beers."

"Wow You really _are_ just being a _dumbass _tonight!" I hissed, smacking his arm where the bartender couldn't see it.

"Oh right...you're a _wet blanket_ and don't drink" He snapped, "Make that two."

The bartender looked at me as I glared at Stiles, then he turned to the boys, "IDs?" They handed him their driver's, which he looked at for all of five seconds before laughing. Handing them back, he spoke almost condescendingly by saying, "How about three _cokes_?"

They pocketed their licenses and Stiles spoke up, moving with the music, "_Rum_ and Coke? Sure." All three of us gave him a look." Coke's _fine_ actually. I'm driving anyway." He then started to attempt at moving with the music making me feel bad for anyone watching.

As soon as the one bartender left, another guy showed up with two drinks for Scott and Stiles that were not even close to their cokes in any respect. He leaned forward, allowing me to admire his very shirtless and defined chest.

"This one's paid for." He said, pointing to a cutie with a striped muscle shirt giving Stiles sex eyes. Scott just gave him a look as they took the drinks, but I flat out saying it, taking payback for his comment about Isaac.

"Well, Stilinski, you may not be _my_ type, but you are _definitely _his." I smirked while stealing a sip of his drink.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" He turned around, snatching his drink back from me with a scowl. _Thank god it was _way_ too fruity for me, which of course I mean in terms of flavor only. _Scott laughed, shaking his head as we all turned to lean against the bar.

"I didn't _say_ anything, Stephanie did."

"Yeah well your face did. Though I'm still kind of confused as to what you would do here. Like what is Derek thinking making you gain our trust after that throwdown?" Stiles said while he glanced at me thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm _glad_ you're on our side, and not brainwashed by the whole Alpha pack mentality thing, but...but if you were, what would you have said if you _weren't _on our side and just spying like Derek _thinks_ you're doing.

I sighed, "Probably something along the lines of 'Jackson may be an _ass_, but he's still a.._mostly_ innocent person. I can't just stand by and _watch_ Derek kill him.'" I said, waving my hand lazily. "Seems like something you guys would have trusted without question."

Stiles nodded slowly, pausing when he realized I'd somewhat offended him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then froze along with Scott as they both saw something in the crowd.

"Talk to me guys…." I said, trying to see what they saw, "What am I missing?"

"Hey guys?" Stiles pointed, "I found Danny."

Scott just kept his gaze upward as I looked to see Danny dancing with yet another attractive and shirtless guy, making me realize I needed to come to gay clubs more often. He looked like he was having a good time while Scott had a stern look on his face and I followed his gaze. I tensed, grabbing Stiles' shoulder.

"What?" He looked over, confused, "Why do you two look so nervous"

Scott motioned upward, "I found Jackson." All three of us looked up to see Jackson near the fog machine and looking down at Danny, his slitted eyes intent on his target. "Get to Danny. Steph you go with him."

Stiles turned to us, as I moved to follow the order. "What are you going to do?" Scott extracted his claws, making him nod his head before following me, "Works for me."

I moved through the crowd with relative ease, dancing my way between bodies or flashing my eyes at people so that they would jump back in surprise. I smirked, knowing that they probably thought it was whatever drugs they had taken or were too drunk to remember what they saw. About halfway to Danny, I turned to see Stiles struggling still. Shaking my head, I sashayed over there, standing next to him within seconds, shaking my head to stop him from calling to Danny.

"I take it you've never _been_ to a club before." I said, pulling him out of the bind he was in.

"Oh, and you h_ave_?"

"_Please_." I rolled my eyes, "You forget who my sister is. And if I remember one of stupid things she told me about clubs it's that you have to _dance your way _towards wherever you want to go." The fog machine went off and I looked through the crowd with my wolf eyes.

"Unforutnately we didn't have that luxury anymore," I said, "Jackson lost Scott...We need to get to Danny _now_!"

I grabbed his hand, as the crowd started to run away and we pushed against the traffic. We pushed our way over to see six people down, a few of them with boyfriend's looming over them worriedly. I kneeled down to Danny, who was closest to us. I motioned for Stiles to go find Scott as I grabbed his head, feeling his neck and sighing when I realized he was only paralyzed. Looking around, I shook my head, realizing that we now has five people paralyzed as collateral damage. The Kanima was taking risks, and it didn't care who it took down to get to its target. Danny groaned, his eyes widening as he recognized me.

"_McGrath_? Is that you? _Outside _of school? In the middle of the _night_?" I gave a soft laugh and nodded, "This isn't exactly your scene… what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me? Shirtless, _attractive_ guys as far as the eye can see and no worry about _any_ of them _harassing _me?" I smiled, looking down at him as if he was silly, "How is this _not_ my scene?"

He laughed lightly, trying to move, and not able to, "Well I was enjoying that myself, only _wanting _to be harassed...but now I can't move when I didn't even take anything. What happened?"

I looked up and around, meeting Stiles' gaze as he pointed to his phone. I shook my head, but he just mouthed '_scott__ needs us' _"Well, I'm not sure, but something tells me that _someone_ has called 911 by now and an ambulance will be here to help you soon. I have to go found McCall because I dragged him and Stilinski with me."

"Okay...be careful..." I nodded that I would and walked with Stiles to the parking garage.

Making our way through the area was chaos as everyone ran away and they tried to get to their cars. Cops and an ambulance could be heard in the distance, but we needed to be gone before they got there. We found Scott standing next to a car, looking down. Making our way over, I winced and let out a slight shriek. Stiles arrived after me and threw a hand to cover my eyes, but the damage had already been done. Laying on the floor between the two cars was a very _bloody_ and _very _naked Jackson. I slapped the hand away as Stiles looked to Scott.

"What _happened_?!"

"_Derek_ happened!" He said, looking to Stiles.

They looked to me, "Hey, don't look at _me! _All he told me was to help you guys while he distracted the _Argents_."

Scott groaned looking down, "What do we do with him now?"

I whined, "Get something to cover his manly bits and leave him?"

"We can't just leave him here and hope that everything is okay…" Stiles rubbed the back of his head, looking around, "Uh...come on, my jeep is parked over here…"

After a little bit of a struggle, we got him into the and covered him with a blanket I unfortunately had to sit in the back with Jackson's head in my lap, so I wiped his face and neck off, glaring at Stiles in the rearview mirror. As if seeing way too much of him- I like to think of all guys as a Ken doll until the time came where I needed otherwise- wasn't enough, I now had to freaking _cuddle_ with his unconscious body as we waiting for Scott. Luckily, he came back about five minutes after he left, Stiles and I looking to him expectantly.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny." He sighed, as Stiles looked over at the crime scene worriedly.

"Okay, can we just get the hell _outta_ here now, before one of my dad's deputies _sees me_?"

"That's _way _too little, too late, Pal" I said, pointing towards where his dad just pulled up.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my _God_! Could this _get _any worse?" Jackson shifted in my lap making gasp as he let out a groan, "That was _rhetorical._"

Scott looked at Stiles, while I stood at the window, "Get rid of him."

Stiles looked at him like he was crazy, "Get _rid_ of him? We're at a _crime scene_, and he's the _sheriff._"

Scott shook his head, looking at both of us, "Do _something!_ "

Stiles groaned but left, Scott looking back at me, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be just _peachy_." I sneered, "As soon as we get the murderous Kanima out of my _lap_ while he is still unconscious and before he can do god knows _what_."

He nodded, and we waited for Stiles in a relatively awkward silence, making me regret snapping at him. Unfortunately, I didn't think anything I could say that would make it any better. So we sat there and did nothing, well aside from knocking Jackson out when he briefly came to before he could do anything, wishing Stiles would just hurry up so we could move on to the next course of action, whatever that was. Soon he came back and said we were clear. We nodded, and took off, none of us saying anything for several miles.

"So….Do I _really_ have to keep him in my lap?" I groaned, looking down at the freak that has already tried to kill me twice.

"Not really a _priority_ here, Steph!" Stiles growled, looking to Scott.

"Right...where do we put him?" I said, getting to the problem at hand.

Stiles spoke up, directing the question to Scott, "Uh, what about your house?"

"Not with my _mom_ there!" He panicked, making me wish I could have that sort of relationship and not a family that ran away from me after I stood up to them.

"Well we can't bring him back to the substation or Stiles' place!" I said, leaning forward to be between them, "The pack will _kill_ him, and who _knows_ that would happen if Stiles' dad saw him."

Scott looked out the window then back at us, "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

Stiles, lifted hands from the steering wheel for a second, "I still say we just kill him, and hey, if we drop him off with Stephanie, Derek would even do it _for_ us."

Scott and I yelled at him, me covering Jackson's ears, "_We're not killing him_!"

Stiles jumped away from our voices, "_God, __f_ \- Okay, okay. I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott said right before I said, "Does it involve stealing from your Dad?"

Stiles looked at us, "By now, don't you think that's a _given?_"

Scott sighed,"I was just trying to be optimistic."

I shrugged, "I was hoping that by now you'd realize I was only kidding when I say stuff like that."

Stiles sighed, looking at the road, "Don't bother."

A few hours later we were in the preserve with a transport vehicle. I crossed my arms looking at the guys. We had stayed up the rest of the morning in case he had woken up and escaped. luckily that didn't happen so we think he had fallen asleep after Scott knocked him out. The whole night I couldn't help but think it was a bad idea, my phone blowing up the entire time. The pack was trying to get a hold of me, but only Derek knew I was 'spying'. It was all so complicated and on top of that we had the Argents to worry about again.

"Aren't you guys the least bit worried about how _pissed_ he's going to be when he wakes up?" I said, looking at them worriedly, "I mean he's already tried to _kill me twice_ before this...and I don't think he's planning on failing the third time."

Stiles went to say something when Jackson's voice broke through the vehicle, his voice, livid, "Stiles! _McCall_! I'm gonna_ kill _you!"

Stiles looked at me with a slight wince, "Well...he didn't say _your_ name."

I groaned while Scott gave him a look that told him what I yelled, "Shut _up_ Stiles!"

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAND now they have him trapped! For now... heh_

_Anyway, please read, review, refer your friends!_

_~Gwen_


	14. Anything Can Happen In The Woods

_An update, an update, is this an update? It's an update! So sorry guys, I've been proofreading this and double checking and working on others stuff! I've actually been putting the 'better' proofread and edited (haha edits of the edit) on wattpad because of formatting reasons, so if you want to see what things I changed from this one, go there. It's at this link here: __ story/23534658-finding-me-fixing-you__ So yeah, aside from that I dont' really have much else to say, so let's get on to this chapter, it's one of my faves because of the ending. Thanks for your continued support and I hope you like the new chapter._

_**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis and I still haven't magically switched places, so he still owns the show and I content to still own Steph and this story.**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Anything Can Happen In The Woods_

I lean sat in the cab of the van as Stiles went to talk to Jackson. Scott was looking into why he would attack Danny while Allison kept on eye on Lydia at school, and I had told Derek that we were still figuring out what to do. Of course he wanted me to find an opportunity to get the upper hand and bring Jackson back 'home' to be killed, but that wasn't going to happen. I don't know how long they had been in there, but I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of Stiles closing the back of the of the vehicle and walk up to where I was. I opened the door with a yawn hopping out to meet him. woke up curled in the front cab of the transport vehicle to my cell ringing.

"Morning sleepy head." Stiles smirked as I stretched my back out, shivering slightly.

"Yeah yeah…" I muttered, letting out another yawn. The breeze picked up around us and I pulled down on my skirt to keep it from riding up. "Sure as hell doesn't _feel _like morning."

"So are you like Scott and you don't get cold or do you-" He paused, another involuntary shiver coursing through my body, "Oh sh- You're cold! Here...here take one of my one of my hoodies. Sorry, I totally didn't even think of that when we camped out here last night and with you wearing that skirt." He paused through shrugging off the offered article of clothing when I laughed, "What?"

"It's nothing...I just." I laughed lightly, "You sure are fighting hard for to be my type. Stepping up your game by offering me your jacket?" I blew out a breath of air, "Whoo! Chivalry isn't dead, color me impressed."

"You know if I had known you were just going to devalue my masculinity and meet my attempts at aid with snark, I wouldn't have even bothered," He threw the jacket on me, moving to the Jeep, "My _God_."

I laughed a little, "Wait, Stiles!" He turned towards me with a slight Scowl, "You wouldn't happen to have a substitute pair of pants would you? I mean the hoodie will help, but my legs…"

"No _way_ McGrath, you snarked yourself out of any further aid from me in the meteorology department. Beggars can't be Choosers." He shouted, slightly muffled as he got into the car. When he reemerged, he had a new hoodie on, and two water bottles in his hand. "But I'm not gonna let you suffer from dehydration iand/i hypothermia, so here."

I shook my head, catching the tossed object as he reached me, "Thanks...for both the hoodie _and_ the drink." I sighed, "I'm just not really use to people doing things for me without a catch…"

"Yeah well...I'm not Derek, alright? I'm not going to expect your undying servitude for giving you a sweater." He tilted his head, "The water'll cost you though."

"Oh really?" I held the water bottle up to the light, "This isn't secretly some sort of kool aid that will make me join your campaign to get Scott to watch Star Wars is it?"

"How'd you even-" He shook his head, "I really gotta stop ranting about that in chem… I forget that other people can hear me at times."

"Well you're not exactly the most subtle human being, there Red." I teased, taking a sip of water.

"_Really?_ What is that, a way to make up for all the Red Riding Hood jokes you missed out on?" All that he got was a smirk, but it was enough to make him sigh dramatically, "Oh my-… well, seeing you don't get killed for turning on Derek, I'll have to come up with an equally childish nickname for you. It's the only way to keep this fair."

"Well, if I survive after Derek discovered that we had Jackson trapped and I didn't beat you _senseless_ so that I could bring him back to the 'den' to kill him…" I shrugged, enjoying this banter more than I should, "I'll be looking forward to it."

He gave me a looking that made me sigh, realizing he was about to make it all serious, "Should we be _worried_ about that scenario being a _possibility_? Like even just a slight one?"

"He…" I balled my hand into the sleeves of the hoodie, trying to figure out how to say what I thought was going one, "He just wants me to earn my way into the group at the moment. And that's all he _needs_ to know that I'm 'doing' right now. It's not like it'll be anything new if Derek and I don't really see _eye to eye_ on my methods for this though. We don't really see eye to eye in _any _issue."

Stiles nodded and we leaned against the van, every now and then the other teen texting on one or the other of the phones he has. I, on the other hand, was promptly ignoring my phone unless it was Derek in which case I would give B.S. updates to keep him off my back. Isaac, and Lydia-I didn't even _want _to know how she even _got_ my number at this point- were just going to have to tough it until I could figure out what to say to either to them. Isaac was most likely pissed that he went down after trying to stick up for me last night only for me to not be anywhere nearby, and Lydia is _definitely_ confused and scared about whatever is going on with everyone. In general, it felt like Stile and I were on glorified damage control while Scott went out looking for answers. He started texting something, myself about to call Lydia since school was over, when Allison came up next to him. She didn't say anything just tapping his shoulder which caused the teen to ram into me in shock as he yelled.

"Oh! My God." He said, looking like he just had a heart attack.

Allison ignored it, an urgency in her voice "They know." She said.

Stiles and I looked at her, "What?" While I said, "They know what exactly?"

Allison held her arms out in emphasis, "They know Jackson's missing!"

Stiles looked down at the phone, "No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." He held it up for us to see.

Allison shook her head, "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

Stiles looked at the phone scared, gasping. He held it up between his thumb and his forefinger, waving the other hand up and down, "Oh-!" He tossed the phone to Allison, and scrambled into the cab, tuning into the dispatch. We followed behind him listening.

_All available units proceed to Beacon Hills __Preserve__ as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski arrival. Proceed with caution._

The three of us looked at each other.

"What now?" I said, panicking slightly, "I don't know about you two, but I _really_ don't want to go _back_ to being a fugitive…"

Stiles turned to us, "Get in." The three of us got in, Stiles and Allison in the seats and myself in the middle, the dispatch radio in my lap.

Allison turned to us, "Where are we going? And what about your Jeep?"

Stiles dialed a number, throwing Jackson's phone out the window and driving off, "Somewhere very far from this."

"And as far as his vehicle goes, it isn't all that surprising for Stiles to be around here...or we could just double back and get it later..." I said, trying to keep a level head when I realized something. "Though shit...the _cell_ is right there. Stiles stop the van."

Speeding up he turned to look at us, "What do you mean _stop the van?"_

"If your dad finds that cell near _your_ car what do you think is going to happen? I doubt he'll chalk it up as a _coincidence_ and skip along on his job saying that you're just wandering around the woods when he's probably heard that you skipped out of school by now." I reasoned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "So stop the Van, and get your Jeep. I'll follow wherever you want to go."

We sat in there silence for a few, long seconds, Stiles finally stopping the Car and running to get his car, Allison and I shifting so that I could drive the van to wherever we were getting. The ride was long and the tension in the cab palpably as Allison and I sat alone for the first time since I've met the girl. She clearly wasn't not happy with the idea, and didn't trust me still, but at this point I had more pressing matters to deal with. Like what did I tell Lydia now that she's asking me questions, and how do I keep her friends secrets safe? I barely knew the girl and she was looking to me for answers that weren't mine to give. And on top of that, Isaac was still trying to figure out where I was and I can't tell him anything without knowing if it's something Derek wants him to hear. It was all so mixed up and I couldn't keep my head straight as we stopped at a cliff face, Scott joining us a little while later on his bike. He had just finished telling us about his visit with Danny at the hospital and how he found out somebody had edited the video that Jackson had told Derek about the night we tested him. Danny was recovering it for him and had it on a tablet that he had in is car, but when Scott went to get it, it was missing. I barely really paid attention to any of it, listening for anything from Jackson or to make sure no one was going to find us. Suddenly, Scott's voice drew me back in, his tone getting desperate as he tried to figure everything out.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's _definitely_ not going to remember taking Danny's tablet."

Stiles spread his arms out, and dropped them, "Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?"

"Um..or how?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "I mean what if he didn't? When we found him last night, he didn't exactly have the right _attire_ for hiding something on his person. Not to mention that we've had him locked up _all day_."

Allison nodded, "Steph's right, what if someone else took it?"

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles said, looking at us all pointedly.

Scott sighed, "Uh...it could mean someone's protecting him."

Are we even sure if that's a good thing?" I lifted my hand of of my neck and gestured outward with it.

Allison looked at us, "Well it's like the bestiary says, "Kanima Seeks a Friend", Right?"

Stiles shook his head, "Okay _hold on_. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? Who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" I looked to Allison.

"Are we so sure that their _protecting_ him? I mean, he doesn't even know what's going on or these murders that are going on are being committed by him."

Scott looked to Stiles, "There's something else. You said that the only thing you could find online about the Kanima is that it goes after murders. What if that's true."

I grunted, "Well that would certainly make my family happy." They all looked at me, and I shook my head, "Sorry didn't mean to say that one out loud…"

Stiles stood shocked, backing away from me slightly, "You _killed _Someone?"

I looked down, angry at myself for letting it slip, "No...but there was an accident with my baby brother when Mel and I were young and they like to _say_ that I killed him. But I _almost_ did kill someone... the night I was Bitten, but putting an almost in front of the word Murderer doesn't exactly make me a strictly textbook target."

Stiles shook his head, looking away from me and then to the other two, "It can't be anyway, it's tried to kill _all_ of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't killed anyone lately."

Scott looked to Allison, as if he remembered something from before. "I don't think it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we went to Isaac's that first time? It just went right by us, right?"

Allison nodded in agreement, then shook her head, "You're right, it just ran off."

He turned to Stiles, "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage."

"Well, Yeah. But then it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool?"

"Did it?"

"Well it would've. It was waiting for us to come out." He looked at Scott questioningly.

I held my hand up, crossing my other arm under it, "Or maybe it was waiting for you to drop Derek? Maybe he was the murderer it was after and it would have let you go?"

Scott shook his head, "Or that it was just trying to keep you in?"

Stiles looked between us, his mouth open in shock, "Why do I feel violated all of a sudden?"

Scott sighed, "Because there's something else going on and we don't know what it is."

"But he's tried to kill me twice now...once in the alley where Isaac's dad got killed a week after the fact, and then at the pool." I shook my head, "Where's this thing's line on who it does and _doesn't_ kill?"

"I don't know…" Scott said, "We don't know _anything_ about what's going on with Jackson or who is protecting him."

"Know thy enemy." We all looked to Allison and she shook her head, "Just something my grandfather said."

"As if your Grandfather wasn't scary enough on his own, he walks around quoting _The Art of War._" I mumbled, making Allison give me a look. "Sorry….I get it, not the time."

Stiles shrugged, "Got it. Kill Jackson: Problem solved."

"He risked his _life_ for us." Scott said, looking at his best friend, "Against Peter, remember?!"

"uh, Yeah...I don't know about that, but I do know that we can't just _kill Jackson_. Then we'll be just as bad _Derek_." I looked towards Scott, "I mean sure, he isn't exactly the most compassionate human being, but if we can't kill Harris for the same reason, then we can't kill Jackson for it just because he has an angry hulk side that turns into a freaking ninja turtle without a shell."

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the Bite from Derek-Your _Alpha_ helped him on the path to becoming a werewolf." Stiles pointed to me then opened his arms wide, "Funny how he got exactly what he wanted by_ supposedly_ risking his life for us. It's _funny_."

Scott looked unsure, "Yeah, but like Steph said, it doesn't mean he's not worth saving."

Stiles groaned, "It's always _something_ with him though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Yes I heard you and Steph the last ten times, _so what_?"

"We didn't _either_!" Scott yelled, making Allison and Stiles jump slightly, and I even felt slightly compelled to submit to him. "Are you saying we should kill Steph for _almost_ killing that guy?"

Stiles looked at me and sighed, shaking his head, "No…"

Scott turned to Allison, "And you remember the night when I almost killed _you _and Jackson?" She nodded, looking down, "I had someone to stop me."

"Hell, I had Isaac to stop me from _consciously_ killing my sister." I offered, Scott giving me a nod of thanks.

"He has _no one._"

Stiles sighed, looking at the van, "Well that's his own fault."

"It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try."

Stiles looked at us before shaking his head, "Fine. But if he kills anybody else? Then it falls on you two. I hope you're prepared for that."

I looked at Scott, hoping that he was as certain as he sounded, "I won't _have _to be."

* * *

I sighed looking down at the stream, glad to be away from the van after being in it all day. And to be away from Scott and Allison. They reeked of sexual tension and I just had to get away from it.I looked up at the stars, walking along one of the preserve's smaller streams. Stiles had left after a few hours of profoundly awkward silence and unsure stares, claiming he was going to check on Lydia. I knew it was knew it was selfish, but I kinda had wanted him to stay so I would have someone to talk to. All of the texts from today were leaving a pit in my stomach and my confession earlier hadn't helped. I know it was only a matter of time before I shared anything about my brother with anyone, but I still couldn't help but feel like there could have been a better moment to tell them. I don't know how, but I ended up in the very clearing that I had woken up in those weeks ago, but didn't really mind it so much. I knew it was a part of my past that I couldn't change, and that if I thought about it too much it would consume me. My phone buzzed and I pulled my phone out from Stiles' hoodie, surprised it wasn't dead yet and that anyone would still be texting me.

**From Lahey, Isaac: **

** Where the HELL are you****?!**** Nobody has seen you since Scott's house last night and Derek won't tell me anything. **

I rolled my eyes at his excessive use of punctuation, surprised that he even used any at all he was even close to as angry as he seemed. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to judge if I was far enough away for me to see him. He clearly wasn't going to leave anyone alone otherwise and I was tired of the attempts at finding excuses to explain why I ignored him all day when I get back to the station. I sighed and decided to just bite the bullet.

**From Steph:**

** I'm at the preserve where you found me. If it's driving you that crazy just come here.**

I had barely sent it five minutes ago when I felt him behind me, anger radiating from him in thick waves that made me want to choke on the air around me. When I turned to look at him, I was taken back by the sight of him. He didn't have his Jacket on, just a dark blue crew neck sweater over jeans with his boots. His hair had been cut and he looked a lot cleaner just more _Isaac_. Well, at least he would have if he didn't have this pure rage flashing in his eyes, his breath coming out in visible pants as he tried to keep himself composed as I tried to figure out what to say in order to defuse the tension brought on by his gaze.

"You look good, Lahey."

That was it. That was the big attempt I made at making him less angry. I could feel my wolf's groan of disappointment as I shrank in his gaze. All he had to do was look at me and my defenses were falling down, it was such a strange feeling and I didn't like the idea of it at all. That was just too much power for a non-alpha to have over another werewolf. I felt myself shiver as the cold from ealrier today seemed to intensify against the nearly sentient heat of Isaac's rage. Finally, I took a deep breath and met his eyes, forcing myself not to look away.

"So, what did you want?" _And why am I suddenly so afraid of you?_

"Where. Were you?" Came the growled out reply, Isaac nearly materializing in front of me, the 6 inches he had on me suddenly cripplingly intimidating.

"Wow." I felt myself let out a fake gasp, pushing myself past the rising fear. "Somebody was worried about where I was…consider me compliment. All I did was take a day off to adjust to things and suddenly it's like I ran away from home and everybody gives a shit." I gave a shrug, "Sorry if I'm not willing to just walk away and act like everything is normal after trying to _kill_ one of my classmates. Besides, I didn't go _AWOL_… Derek said it was okay."

Isaac growled, walking forward until I was forced against a tree, one arm next to my shoulder, "_Don't_… lie to me, Steph."

"What are you _talking_ about?" I snarled back, my wolf suddenly taking hold as I was being pushed, "I'm not ly-"

"You were with _them!_" He barked, glaring at at me, as if trying to provide proof that he was right. "I can _smell _them all _over_ you. McCall. _Jackson_." He sniffed suddenly, his nose cringling with a snarl, "You practically _reek_ of Stilinski."

I shoved at his chest, my own rage rising as he stood there and accused me of I don't even know what. "What the _hell_ has gotten _into_ you?!" He didn't respond, just looked at me from where he was. His eyes just glaring at me, a feral look in them. "You are making me worry about your sanity right now!"

"And you're making me question why I even _trust _you!" I winced as he loomed over me, his face in mine, "You talk a big game about not being like your sister, or even Erica, but in reality you are running around just like them."

I felt my eyes flash, clenching my hands into fists to calm myself down from the churning anger and hurt that his words caused, "You think I'm _slutting_ myself around to the like of _Scott and Stiles?_ That I'm even doing that at _all_? Where do you get off saying that?! _Yes_ I smell like them, _yes_ I've been with them. _Under orders_."

I pushed at him with each thing, finally getting my back free from the tree, "We were pinned by the Argents to _Derek_ distracted them until he could get away and told me to spy on Mccall by acting like the rebellious little wolf I am and then when I was _legitimately_ cold, Stiles offered me his sweatshirt." I held my fists next to my head before pushing at him, not really doing anything this time. "God what is _Wrong_ with you?!"

He looked at me with a frustration I have never seen before, he leaned down, putting his hands on each of my shoulders, making me stiffen at his touch, but he didn't back away from me this time, instead, his grip tightened as he gave a low growl, his words sending a shock through my system.

"_Maybe_ I don't like catching a scent that isn't mine or any of the pack's on you. Especially _male _scents."

I felt my eyes widen, but couldn't think of anything to say, my entire being shut down, I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, my wolf understood where I was going and spoke for me, meeting Isaac's gaze with a bark of laughter, "Oh, well have I got _news_ for you, _pal_! Get._ Over it!_ Because last time I checked you are _not_ my boyfriend and therefore have _no say_ in who I hang out with, boy, girl, or otherwise! So why don't you just _back of_-mm!"

My eyes widened as I was cut off by the sensation of Isaac's lips crashing over my own. His hands pulled at me shoulders, trying to bring me closer to him, but I stayed still trying to process what was happening. The kiss itself was filled with an urgency I had never felt from anyone before. Before his little hissy fit at Chem, I hadn't thought that Isaac felt this way about me at all. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once and I didn't know what to do. I didn't even get a chance to react before he pulled away, taking a step back and taking a few short deep breaths. I held onto the tree next to me for support, neither of us saying anything for a while. The tension growing so thick that I probably would have been able to cut through it with one of my claws. He didn't say anything, waiting for me to break the silence. It only made sense, he had made the first move, and now it was my turn. But before I could make it, I heard a large screeching sound coming from the cliff that we had the van at. I looked to him for a second, the sound getting worse, making it more apparent that kanima was escaping, breaking through chains and metal.

"I uh...I know this is possibly the worst timing ever… " I said, my voice shaking slightly after everything that happened "But I- I gotta go see what is going on…But we'll talk about this later okay? I promise."

I moved to leave, but tripped on the roots of a tree stumbling backwards as I kept my eyes locked on him for a few more steps. I regained my balance and paused, waiting for him to respond before taking off. He nodded slightly and I ran, not sure how I was going to deal with that or what I saw when I reached the trio standing at the van. The chains were broken and the van doors were busted open with no sign of Jackson anywhere. They hadn't noticed my presence yet, but Scott looked in the car with the same guilt coming off of him that I felt after what Stiles said earlier. Allison spoke up first.

"I _have_ to tell my father," She looked to Scott, but he kept his back to us, "_Scott_. He's going to kill someone."

Scott sighed, turning to us, "Okay...tell him. Tell him _everything." _

"I uh….._everything_ everything?" The other two turned to me, as Scott nodded.

Stiles sighed, looking at everyone, "Scott, I gotta tell _mine_, too."

Scott and I shared a look, "This is all my fault."

I put my hand on his arm, "Hey, it's as much yours as it is mine. I should've kept an extra watch and not walked off."

Allison took my place Scotts side while I shrugged off Stiles' hoodie and placed it in the car for him to grab, "It's not _either_ of your faults! But we do _have_ to tell them. I mean, we're just a bunch of _teenagers_. We _can't_ handle this."

Stiles turned to me, "Steph...uh, is we're telling them _everything_ you're going to want to leave...When the Argents hear about you…" He sighed, looking at me a cautious look in his eyes, "They'll kill you…."

I nodded, "Right...Uhm...keep me updated, okay? I'll see if I can help." They nodded ushering me to go. "Good luck."

"You too, Steph…" I paused at the huntress' words, a small smile spreading on my lips as I nodded. Today was just full of surprises.

When I got back to the substation, I went straight to bed. I didn't want to deal with Derek wanting to know anything and I wasn't even close to ready to deal with Isaac. Laying on my back, I cast my eyes up towards where the other teen's car was. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to think. Why did his kiss me? Was he really that jealous about other men around me? _ME? _Of all the people to get possessive about, I was the last person on that list. There wasn't really anyone outside of the old Erica and my family pre-Bite that would want to claim me as theirs. Not that that was really the problem, but still, it was all just too much to handle and I wasn't sure which question was more pressing.

My wolf sighed, shaking her head internally, _Maybe the question you __**should **__be asking yourself is what are you going to do about it?_

As I rolled on my side to go to sleep, I realized that I had absolutely no idea.

* * *

_Bada__-__bing__bada__ boom-boom-boom! There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know this one is shorter, but I just liked where it fell at the end. Let me know what you think of __jealous!Isaac__ and if that seems like something that would happen! Reviews and any feedback are candy to me! Also, yes the chapter title as well as my little update thingy were homages to Into The Woods because the movie was awesome and made for an even better version than the play in some aspects. _

_Hugs to all, _

_~Gwen_


	15. Cage the Wolf, Avoid the Heart

_Okay guys, so that was a pretty big chapter, huh? Lots happened and the ending was only slightly evil on my part….okay, maybe more than slightly. Anyway, if you want to read the 'better' version of this stuff, you can find it on my account on Wattpad. It's at this link here: __ story/23534658-finding-me-fixing-you__ So yeah, aside from that I dont' really have much else to say, so let's get on to this chapter, it's one of my faves because of the ending. Thanks for your continued support and I hope you like the new chapter._

_**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis and I still haven't magically switched places, so he still owns the show and I content myself in still owning Steph and this story.**_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Cage the Wolf, Avoid the Heart_

I slumped onto my bed as soon as I got home, just waiting for another long day of gruelling training and school tomorrow to keep my mind off of all that happened. There was so much at stake now. The Argents officially know what I am, and that gets rid of any sort of 'spying' with Allison, so hopefully, Derek wasn't expecting any of that. Lydia has been texting me non-stop since last night so that kills any ignorance on my part since a few of them stated that she knew I was there. Then there was Jackson and his escape. Hopefully there won't be any backlash set against me. And then, the big ass cyanide coated cherry on top that was the worst and most confusing part of all.

_Isaac __**kissed**__ me. _

He got jealous of the fact that I was with the guys all day-semi orders be damned- and he kissed me. And how did I react to this? How did I respond to his demonstration of whatever emotion he was demonstrating?

_I__** ran**__._

I got flustered and confused and scared and_ ran away l_ike the cowardly wolf I wasn't. Not only did I run away to discover that jackson had left, and then allow for myself to be outed to the Argents, but I did something even worse.

_I made a stupid ass __**promise.**_

I _promised_ to talk to him about it. About the kiss he had given me at a moment completely out of the blue. _Promised _as if there would have been a feasible way to avoid it at all. As if I would be able to ignore that it happened or him for having done it. _Promised_ as if there was a way to keep it without wanting to barf or say that it meant nothing just to avoid the fact that it was the exact flipping opposite. I had _promised_ to talk about something that the very thought of makes my heart beat a mile a minute making it impossible to lie about anything at all.

I was so irrevocably screwed when it came to this conversation, I was debating whether or not I should call for someone to remind me that I was still just a girl who was kissed by a guy and not someone who was attacked in the woods by some random, grabby drunk. However, there was a sudden burst of sound, making the screen glow as my phone rang in answer. Lifting up the device above my head, I stared up at the screen, the name along the top eliciting a groan to escape from my lips before going to answer the incoming interruption of my thoughts. The tone in itself should have given away who it was- after all, there is only one person that I had set to '_In the air tonight' _by genesis- but it still didn't even begin to prepare me for what I was going to hear. All that I did know was that it wasn't the person who laid one on me and left behind questions, or someone who was left in the dark by everyone else and demanding answers. Letting out a sigh, I pulled the phone to my ear, and rubbed at my temples. My tone unfortunately came out a bit more exhausted and agitated than I wanted, but the desired answer was reached.

"Is there something other than the assumed _'be careful about the Argents'_ that couldn't wait until_ tomorrow_ to be said? At least that's what I'm _guessing _is the cause of the bedside phone call...Unless Jackson got found _that_ fast and you need me again."

"It's not a _friend_ that the Kanima looks for it's a _master_." Stiles voice came out, making me double check the number I had in the phone. "Allison found it and called to tell us just now. As far as Jackson goes, well you showing up to help after he had showed up at the station right as I went to tell my dad would only serve to make matters worse."

"Okay….well how _exactly_ did she find that?" I stilled, sitting on one of the seats as I came to a sickening revelation. "_Please_ tell me it didn't involve her telling her _parents _about it….I mean I know we told her to tell them, but I wasn't expecting them to just _give away_ information_."_

"No, it's not that." I jumped at Allison's voice making me wonder who I was actually talking to when the damn phone kept telling me was Scott. Though I was able to tell that her voice had an echo to it like she we were both on speaker phone right while the boys stood somewhere together. "I found out someone else who could translate it."

"Well that's just great, so we have another person we are only telling half truths to… is there anything _else_ we need that I should try getting out of _Derek_ next?" I yawned, feeling even more completely drained than I thought was possible before this conversation. "Look… I know that I'm not being entirely nice right now…. so it may be best for me to just-"

"It's fine, we called you after telling you to get some rest." Scott's voice finally came out, "Sorry if we woke you, I realize that you didn't get much sleep keeping an eye on Jackson all night and day. We just wanted to keep you in the loop after everything that happened the past few days…"

"It's fine, I'm glad you guys trust me enough to let me in on everything it's just been a _long_ couple of days which seem to be the precursor to a long _week" _I let out a slight sigh, "_Especially _now with everything you guys found."

"If Jackson doesn't _know_ what he's doing," Allison paused leaving me to also rack my brain in thought, "Then he probably doesn't know that someone's _controlling_ him."

Scott sighed, "Or he doesn't _remember_."

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she _took off_ from the hospital?" Stiles suggested making wonder if all of that was just because she gotten bitten by an Alpha.

Luckily, Allison answered my slight question by providing a term for _what _it was that happened. "A _fugue state_?"

"He'd have to forget _everything_. The murder…" Scott started and Allison added the rest.

"Getting rid of the blood."

"But how is _any_ of that get us closer to having him believe us?" I questioned, trying to figure how I would be of any help right now.

"Yeah, he had help with _one thing_ though -" Stiles spoke up, "the _video_. And _someone else_ helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott muttered, Allison raising another question to help answer my own.

"Are you_ sure_ Jackson has _no clue_ about any of this?"

"Well… Stiles was the one that talked to him," I muttered, "but judging by how annoyed he was when he got out of the van, the endeavor wasn't exactly _successful_."

"That would imply he said anything other than _threatening_ to _choke me_ with the tail he doesn't believe he _actually_ has." Stiles sighed, "He thinks he's still becoming a _werewolf_ and that being with Lydia somehow _delayed_ the whole thing."

"So do we try and convince him he's_ not?_" Allison worried, still trying to figure out what to do with all the information as Scott tried to provide some answers.

"If it helps us find out _who's_ controlling him, then _yeah_."

"But that's paired with the assumption that he somehow _can_ help us find out his 'master' or whoever this person is." I quipped, or maybe it would be more accurate to say argued, "Or you know, that he'll even _talk_ to any of us."

"Stephs right about that one," Allison agreed, making my head reel slightly. "Do you think he'll _talk to us_ after what we _did_?"

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, it's _us_. He'll talk to us." The was a slight pause making the added comment imply that Scott gave him a look, "_Right?_"

"Yeah...as convincingas _that_ sounded, I think I'm going to just go to bed and hope to be much more help with all this when I'm physically _with _at least one of you… I can't really do much good where I'm at."

"Yeah, we can try for everything when we get to school." Allison murmured, leaving us all to hang up and for me to try and stop my thoughts from reeling.

* * *

The next morning had me working in full swing as soon as I got up, though the term 'got up' would insinuate that there was actually sleep or rest to get up from. My mind kept picking at my problems and just added to the deprivation of my sleep. I had barely managed to get dressed and pack my bag without passing back out before I was called for in some wayward portion of the station. When I got there, I noticed that Erica was over with Isaac, who was trying to catch my gaze. Or trying to gauge what was going in my head, I don't really know, nor did I care. I was too busy avoided the attempted glances and hoping no one could sense the growing panic that was filling my lungs. I didn't really have that much time to reflect on it to begin with since Derek was giving us our ordered 'objectives' for the school day. All three of us were to try and gain help from the boys on the Kanima. Granted I already knew a ton from my 'spying', but didn't trust what Derek would do with it, so it didn't really seem all that relevant.

"The more we know about it, the better _prepared_ we'll be the _next time_ we see it," Derek finished, making Isaac raise his voice on the issue with his own twist of disgust.

"So _why_ do we need _their _help_?" _His lip curling as he thought of the other two, making a sort of guilt twist its way into my gut.

Derek spoke bluntly, walking towards a chest that had been placed among the random debris of the area, "Because it's _harder_ to kill than I _thought _and I still don't know _who_ it is."

"And _they_ do?"

"They _might_." Derek snapped, turning away from us, "Which is why I need one of you to get on their _good side_."

"I thought that was what _I _was doing when you had me _follow them _the other night and skip a day of _school_." I spoke up, looking to Derek confused, Isaac looking toward me. Shaking off his uncomfortably close to territorial look, I continued, "Earn my way into their group so that I could report back to you."

"Right, but they can't know that you're _actually_ just spying on them. So, if we were to suddenly find out the _day after _you helped them, your cover is blown. Not that you've given me anything _useful_." Derek stated,, "Thus the others."

"Mm…." Erica hummed, tilting her head with a smile, "Scott or _Stiles_?"

"Either," Derek shook his head, turning only to flash her a cautionary glance, "Just don't _compromise_ Steph."

Isaac looked to the alpha, the subject moving on to different things, "You know, the _full moon's_ coming, Derek."

"I'm _aware_ of that." Derek replied, opening the chest and pulling out different chains. Erica leaned down and picked up a spiked halo with an expression that seemed to be fused between fear and intrigue.

"Oh _my_, these look _comfortable_."

"_Ooooh, _unhelpful, _and _kinky." I asserted, a half smile forming on my lips, "Figures you'd be into bondage, Der… it explains _so_ much about your leadership methods."

Derek glared at me, but I just grinned, snottily to show that I wasn't fazed, waiting until his back was to me before shaking away the chill that slicked it's way into my veins. _Your control is slipping, there girlie. Soon I'll be right back where I belong and actually __**contribute**__ to our pack._ Ignoring how much it hurt that it was right, I willed the wolf's voice to go back into into the isolated cage I'd built for it in my head. My inner menstrations had just finished when Isaac spoke up, in total disbelief of what we were talking about.

"_You_ said you were gonna teach us to change_ whenever we wanted_."

Derek shook his head, "There hasn't been _time_."

"Well I wouldn't say _that.._." I snapped, equally as annoyed at the idea of being secluded to a small space that I couldn't move in, "Locking us away is just so much _easier_, I mean I'm not the _Alpha_ or anything, but that _is_ what you're telling us by showing off your chain collection, right?"

Derek went to say something to me, but all he could manage was an aggravated snarl before Isaac spoke up. "But if you have to _lock us_ up during the full moon, that means -" A look of fear crossed the other teen's face, making me regret the last comment, "That means you're _alone_ against the Argents."

"They _haven't_ found us."

"_Yet!"_ Isaac snapped, making me jump slightly with a surprised gasp. He hesitated as he looked to me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up paired of rushed heat in the area. Looking away, I felt rather than saw him creating a forced calm before continuing, "So how about we _forget _the kanima?"

Derek turned around then, glaring at all of us, "We. _Can't_! There was _something_ about the way Gerard looked at it." He shook his head, "He wasn't afraid - at _all._ I don't _know_ what _he_ knows or what he's planning. But I'm _sure_ about one thing. We have to find it _first_."

He left us then, none of us saying anything as we heard him slam the door to his office room. Erica dropped the chain a few minutes later, making Isaac and I jump to attention. Not wanting to have to explain what just happened between the two of us, I blew out a breath, trying to dispel the tension that was all too palpable for a school morning. If the three of us were to work together today, we needed to be as normal as possible. The fact that Isaac and I are far from normal be damned. And that is coming from being a teenage werewolf.

"And on _that_ note…I'll catch you guys later... Scott and the others wanted to meet for something."

I took off for school, taking care that my outfit didn't get too rumbled in the commute. Usually I wouldn't care too much, but today I was wearing some of the more fashionable clothing that I had kept from Derek's initial shopping expedition. Normally I wasn't where to wear thing like the white and blue floral dress with the matching pale blue leather jacket, but I had to make things worse and wore a pair of stiletto heeled ankle boots. My hair was pulled away from my face with braids that pulled from my temples and joined at the back of my head, and I had a multi chained necklace with my celestial charm bracelet. Hell, I even had a star etched ring with a blue stone that matched the ring. I had gone full girl and felt completely out of my element about it. My panic was about everything was exacerbated by the fact that people I see on a daily basis were following me with eyes that demanded to know what had gotten into me the past few days. It started with the pack, followed Lacrosse students I tutored, Coach, heck, even Stiles looked at me strangely when he caught me straightening the skirt at my locker. The only resource of relief was when Harris was well, _Harris_, and didn't give a damn what I was wearing as long as I didn't sit next to Stiles, since thinks that the boy was a bad influence on me. Overall it was all just a big pain in my feet that had better recieve a good payout.

Though presently, I had more pressing things to worry about than trivial things like fashion and appearances. Like how the four of us could meet in school with not one, but _two_ of the Argent family working here now plus who even knows how many of their spies. Gerard had even gone as far as to have cameras installed everywhere except for the bathrooms yesterday. Though something tells me that if he could have avoided the fact that it was a lawsuit waiting to happen, he would have placed them there as well. The guy was watching us like a hawk, his eyes keenly observing everywhere we went. Though sometimes it's good to have a foxy allies like Stiles who can find a way to rest right under the nose of such geriatric genius by finding the few strategic places where the 'all seeing eyes' have blind spots. The shelves of the library, for example, created an excellent excuse for us all to be huddled around a certain area without people recognize who we were. Especially now that it was early in the spring and people were milling in here during their free period so that they could stay a little warmer. Not that it was cold persay, but Californians have a different sense of temperature than most places. And right now Allison, as agreed upon, had appeared at the shelf about five minutes after we'd showed up, passing Scott a tablet through the space we finished emptying. It was time to get out of my head and worry about the task at hand. This currently had Allison catching us up on what she'd started to tell us last night.

"That's everything that Lydia can translate. And _trust me_, she was _very_ confused."

I let out a small, humourless laugh, making them all look at me, "Oh, sorry, but am I the _only_ one that is not at least _slightly_ amused that the friend we are keeping in the _dark_ about all of this is sometimes the only one that can _actually_ help us sometimes? I mean, what are the _odds_ that she can read _archaic latin_ of all things?"

"Yeah…" Scott sighed, looking at the translation before looking to Allison, "What'd you _tell _her?"

Allison shook her head and laughed lightly, "That we were part of an online _gaming community_ that battles mythical creatures?"

Scott and I cracked smiles while Stiles just looked up, "I _am_ part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"O - oh." Allison faltered, smiling politely, "Great."

"Maybe you shouldn't be _admitting_ that right now, Red." I advised, patting his shoulder, "Makes us think you're even more of a _nerd_ than you already _are._" _So does that mean you'll be deleting your __**Diablo games**__ when you get home, or are you safe because it's not an online __**community**__? _

The wolf's comment was promptly thrust down as I smirked at Stiles, a symbol meant to declare I was only kidding. This was then responded with a glare, a symbol that he didn't find it funny. He shook my arm off of him, and turned back to Scott, a fake laugh passing his lips with a glint in his eye that promised retribution.

"Can we skip past the whole teasing of Stiles party and get on to what's _important?_ Like what Lydia found, maybe?" Scott, nodded, looking away from us with the faintest smile. "Okay," He looked to the tablet then next to him at Allison, "Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?"

Allison shook her head, her back to us. She sounded nervous, as if she was afraid her mom or grandfather would show up at any moment to interrogate her like yesterday. "Not _really_. But Stiles was right about the murderers."

Stiles grinned from ear to hear, throwing his hands up, "_YES!"_

"Can we be a little less _happy _about that not so fun fact…" I worried, teasing my lip with my teeth, "In what _context_ was he right about it exactly?"

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village -" Allison started, but Stiles got excited and spoke up.

"All right, _see_? So maybe it's not all _that_ bad." His face was full of a hope I couldn't really place when I considered his arguments up until last night's fiasco that supported the death of Jackson.

Allison pulled her lips into a frown, "Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, _very_ bad." Stiles remarked, his eyes dulling with the loss of that hope and the return of his cold and deadly resolve.

"Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually _supposed_ to be a _werewolf._" She explained, "But it can't be -"

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott read, making Stiles and I share a look.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few_ thousand_ hours of therapy, I could've told you that _myself_." Stiles snapped, making me nod in agreement.

"He's right, this is pretty much telling us a bunch of stuff we already kind of _guessed_, but at least it removed all of the _guesswork_." I added, "All that is left is to figure out what _is _blocking Jackson to help him become the _right_ type of shapeshifter and not this…_mutation_."

"Pretty much, yeah…" Stiles groaned, "But where do we _start?"_

Allison nodded, "What if - It has something to do with his parents?" We looked at her confused, "His _real_ parents."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, does anybody actually _know _what happened to them?"

I shook my head, "I didn't even know the guy was _adopted. _Can't say I'm _surprised_ with his self-critique in all things he's not the best at, but I wasn't _aware_ of the fact._"_

I frowned in confusion as Stiles sighed, "Lydia might."

"I rest my case," I groaned, pinching my nose, "At this point we might as well _tell _her, maybe then we could just have her here to provide her expertise that are slowly becoming a much needed _commodity_."

Scott's voice clearly stated he didn't agree with my only half serious quip, worry and desperation filtering in as well. "What if she _doesn't_ know anything?"

I shrugged looking to them both, "Well it's not like he's going to be telling you two _doorknobs_ anything…" I paused, "Though before I say anything further I should probably ask…am_ I_ included in all of that?"

Stiles shook his head, "Well, Jackson never really _knew_ that you were there, so no… just us."

I nodded, kinda wishing I had the excuse to stay away from the guy while Allison sighed, "Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against _me_, so," she looked back towards us, "I'll talk to him myself."

"Okay…" Scott sounded unsure, so I just smiled to her trying to show that someone was with her on this.

"That's good," I agreed, earning a thankful twitch of the lip. "We don't need to get his _or_ Stiles' _parents _involved, they'll only ask questions we can't really answer, and then attract the attention of _your_ parents."

"But," Scott shook his head as if he missed something, "what do _I _do?"

Allison looked to him, "_You_ have a makeup exam, _remember_?" We all looked at him seeing that he had different ideas, which made her beg with a simple "_Promise_ me."

Scott sighed, "If he does _anything_, you run the other way."

Seeing how torn up the guy was about this, I held up I hand, "Maybe I could go too? Offer some backu-"

"I can take care of _myself_." Allison insisted, her gaze intent on Scott and how he seemed to brighten at the idea, resulting in a defeated sigh from him.

"Allison, if you get _hurt_ while I'm busy with some _stupid_ test, someone's going to need to take care of _me_. If he does _anything -_"

"_Like_?" She challenged, reminding me of how I just the other day threw Jackson down a _hallway_ to prove myself to Isaac. Not that I should be thinking of that as an apt example seeing as I couldn't even _look _at him after the kiss. They had a history of mutual feelings. I had a trail of confusion and mixed signals.

"_Anything_ \- Weird or…. _bizarre_ \- anything." His insistence was actually kind of sweet, but then Stiles had to ruin the moment by thrusting his head through the bookshelves and towards her with a strange expression.

"Anything _evil!_"

Peering around the large door that Stiles' head was proving to work as instead of a window, I smiled as Allison just shook her head and shoved him back. The action eliciting an amusing pairing of interjections both surprised and pained in nature, Stiles stumbled back slightly.

"Ah - _Ow_!"

A small laugh escaped my lips as I helped him put away his armful of books and Allison left in search of Jackson. Scott was looking at her with slumped shoulders that could only be described as defeated, earning a pat on the shoulder by his best friend. I stood against the bookshelf thinking of when Erica and I would comfort each other with such simple gestures. Now we could barely be in the same room as one another without going into 'Alpha Bitch' mode as Stiles put it. Of course I still needed to help her in order to help Derek think I was still on his side. My intrapersonal practices may need a little work, but I could at least work at appeasing one without screwing up the other. Soon, split second reasoning helped me realize I could help both parties by doing the same thing. Or maybe even to just create an opening for one by helping the other.

I cleared my throat, causing the guys to break apart and look to me. "So does that leave me to help Red here tackle the attempt at getting _Lydia Martin_ to relinquish _empowering knowledge_?"

"Only if you _quit it_ with that _stupid_ nickname," He growled, making me laugh more at the noise than the complaint.

"Only if you try that whole growling thing again. I might be forced to show you how it's _really_ done." I smirked, pausing before I followed him out the hall to place a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder, "Take a breather, Romeo. The three of us got this one…try to get a hold of things we _can_ control."

He smiled lightly, and nodded, watching the two of us leave. I could tell that he felt useless sitting in Harris' room taking a test while we tried to get things figured out, but there wasn't anything we could do but push forward. While we set to finding Lydia, for example, I needed to stop my brain from working a mile a minute and worry about one thing at a time. Luckily we don't have a mental channel as wolves or something or else I would have a case of do as I say not as I do with Scott. I clamped down all of the nerves in my body that were igniting with guilt as we walked with Lydia from her class. I felt Erica's presence following us through the stream of lethargic pubescent apathetics, and felt the guilt rise higher. She was going to pounce soon, but I couldn't tell when. I was positioned next to the redhead, Stiles following as he begged her to tell us what we needed to know, leaving him vulnerable to her attack. Not that things were going fairly well, with the jostling crowd and Lydia's pursed lip hiding a smile that showed she held all the cards we needed and would hold on to it as long as she wanted. She had every right to, given what she was being hidden away from, it just made things more complicated for us.

"I'm not supposed to _tell anyone_," She insisted, her hips swaying as we moved through a doorway and into the next hall.

Stiles groaned, "Come on, _anyone_ who says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone is _dying_ to tell someone," I gave him a look, but he just barreled on, "So tell _me_!"

"I mean really, what are you gonna lose by telling Stiles, it's not like he has anyone to tell other than Scott." I added, earning a small indignation from Stiles.

Lydia on the other hand, smirked from beside me, tilting her head towards the boy, "Why do you wanna know?"

He sighed, "I can't _tell you_ that."

Lydia just stopped, shaking her head at him, an incredulous laugh filling her words "Then I'm _not _telling _you_."

She continued moving, ma,ing Stiles just speak up hopefully, "But you _are_ telling me that you _could_ tell me something if you _wanted_ to tell me?"

Lydia and I looked to each other before the other girl turned towards him, "Was _that_ a question?

"It didn't really _seem like_ a question." I said, silently begging him to get his act together.

"It _felt_ like a question…." Stiles muttered to himself, squinching his face as he tried to figure out what he just uttered, "_Was it a…"_

We continued walking, a demure yet acumen smile that only Lydia Martin could ever pull off gracing her lips, "Well - Tell me if this _feels_ like an _answer_." She said, her head moving back towards the hall in front of her, dragging out the first letter.

"_No_."

I looked to offer a sympathetic look towards the completely floored Stiles, but a hand gripped my wrist with a light yet firm grasp, dragging me down to the clogged arteries of Beacon Hills High. I bit my lip, knowing that while he tried to catch up to us, the other teen will fall prey to Erica's whims and by proxy, Derek's. I knew I had to leave him there as a bone for the pack given that I haven't exactly been forthcoming with what I actually knew, but the confluence of events just made it seem like I was playing Stiles and that didn't rest well with me. Her orders were to not compromise me, but she was doing what she wanted. Though to be honest, it didn't surprise me given that it was Stiles, she was bound to go after him. It wouldn't even phase me if she finally confronted him about her feelings either. As much as I hated who she'd become, I still hoped that she could get closure from it should she decide on that action. Maybe it'll even help her to break through the brainwashing Derek has on the rest of the pack.

There was a sharp sound of metal clicking against itself as Lydia's dragging motion stopped at my locker. How she even knew where it was is a mystery for another day, but I focused instead on what I was going to say to her. Or even what she was going to try and get out of me. Instead, she just made a show of looking at her nails and expertly picking out nonexistent flecks of dirt from under them. Pursing my lips, I nodded to myself, twisting the lock's combination and throwing my books inside and placing the things I needed to bring home in my bag, placing the materials for the rest of the day in my arm and shouldering the bag so I could just leave after my last class. I suppose that was the beauty of being a werewolf; it was no longer a weight intensive burden to carry extra supplies home in favor of avoiding bodily traffic.

Closing the storage device, I leaned against it and looked to the other girl, "Okay Lydia...what is it you're expecting me to say…. Or should I say what is it you _want_ me to say, since you already know the former?"

She looked up from her ministrations, her face pinched for a brief moment before she turned to me a small smile gracing her lips. "I was going to say you look nice today, but was wondering what, or _who,_ you gussied up for."

"Oh, so you _noticed_ that this was a calculated effort," I chirped, "Good to know it worked."

"Well, that is yet to be determined, given that you've all but _announced_ who it was for. You should know by know that _flattery_ will get you about as far as _begging_ will." She rolled her eyes, "And Stilinski was an _excellent_ display of that today."

"See, if this were anything but an emergency, I would just say 'duly noted' and awkwardly walk away to try a different tactic later," I said, standing up so I could bend down towards her with a look that probably bordered between desperate and pitiful. "But like I said, _It's an emergency."_

She scoffed, "I'm not telling _any _of you about Jackson's parents, and if you keep asking we'll all see just what he thinks abou-"

"Isaac kissed me last night and I don't know that to do about it so I've been avoiding so much as looking at him all day."

The hushed and rather embarrassing truth burst forward, making us both pause for a moment in shock. I was looking around the hall to make sure no one was staring or heard what I had admitted in a much less tactfully manner than initially planned. Lydia was just looking at me with either a sceptical or just speculative gaze. My every feature was examined, and my hands started to shake, my books jarring into my collarbone while I waited for her to find whatever it was she was searching for. Everything around me started to get louder with the held silence and panic set in. Lockers were cannon blasts, breathing heavy fans, and laughter the cackles of people who knew more than you. Finally, an eternity of seconds passed with the conclusion being a light laugh passing between Lydia Martin's lips.

"And so you want me to tell you what to do even though you already thought of every possibility in your head considering what you know." I raised an eyebrow causing her to return the gesture, "You feel the same way, but are afraid that he'll leave you behind like everybody else in your life.."

With the bell ringing, we headed off to our french class, my words failing me as I attempted to figure out what she was saying.

"I wouldn't say I- I mean I don't…why would you even-"

I slumped into my seat utterly defeated by the simple sentence from this genius of a woman whose previous boyfriend was convinced she was a bimbo. I could tell that she was waiting for me to finally manage to complete a question for her to answer, so while the roll was being called, I tried to figure which full string of words to say first. It was all so crucial to how the rest of the class would play out. Finally, I just let out a sigh, running a hand from the top of my head to my neck.

"So what do I do?"

She pulled her lips into a tight line, "Well that depends…. is this the same Isaac that was with Derek when they attacked us at Scott's? And the same Isaac who was a fugitive with you and now is suddenly hanging out with Erica all the time? Shy Isaac from the lacrosse team who went from barely talking to suddenly sometimes that or the polar opposite the past few weeks?"

"That would be him..." I wrote down the notes, ignoring Ms. Morell's glares at our only slightly hushed tones. "but he's more than that… he's still that shy Isaac, he's just going through a lot right now… he lost all he had left for family and the person we're staying with isn't exactly a better option."

"_So_? Have you seen _yourself_ lately? Your family tried to accuse you of so much before they _voluntarily _left you in jail for Melanie to go to that stupid boarding school, yet you seem better for it."

"That's because you don't know the blessing in disguise their departure gave me…" I muttered, tilting my head to show her I had acknowledged all of what she said, "Even if people still think I'm a crazy killer who was horrid to my family…And you are still talking to me in spite of what happened the other day."

"Stiles told me when he checked on me that night that you didn't do anything… that you were stuck or something. You didn't lay a finger on anyone and all that." She waved her hand dismissively, "The point is, people react differently to the same situations, but at least you're trying to fix things and finding new people to connect to, Isaac just seems to be out for himself or Erica and that kid Boyd."

"He's just… in a confusing place right now… people _adjust _at different paces too." Placing my pencil down, I turned to her so that she could get a full glances at my desperation, "But how does this help me with my _problem_?"

"It_ doesn't_." The matter of fact reply didn't earn my gaze, but the next statement did as it sent a chill froze it's way through my core. "Because nothing _I_ say will help you. You need to decide the risks and rewards for yourself if you want to pursue this. That is, if you really feel as strongly for him as it seems."

"Huh...You played devil's advocate to pull out my actual thoughts on everything even though I didn't know what they were." I let out a breath, turning back to the class, "Lydia? You're a_ genius_."

"Well…" She tilted her head to me with a small smile, "Isn't that why you came to _me_ about this and not the _boys_?"

* * *

After school, I took Boyd back to the station since 'the Boys' plus Allison and Erica landed a detention after Scott got into a fight with Jackson. Matt was there too, so he landed in it as well. Isaac had told Boyd something about going somewhere for a little while, so I invited the former to come hang out at the station. Derek would probably just be brooding and I figured I should get more advice than what Lydia gave me. Why not get both sides of the spectrum while I was at it? _Maybe because you just didn't like the answer the first time, so you're looking for the one you want. _

I clenched my jaw, shoving the wolf back down again as we got to my car. Looking inside, I winced, turning towards him, "I just wanted to say sorry in advance…. It's a bit of a mess, I finally got around to cleaning and making the room an _actual_ room."

The apology felt like it didn't incompass enough of what was going on though. My clothes were everywhere from trying to figure out what to wear today, the bed was in disarray and school papers were strewn all over the place along with my different theories and papers on everything that's going on. That was just the simple stuff. I had managed to rip out about half of the seats and connecting pipes to make room for the desk and bookshelf which were both out of their boxes and partially assembled. Add the fact that I had started to change my bed with a bedframe I had bought with some of my savings and the fact that I lived in an old dilapidated train car, and you had the entirety of my chaos.

Boyd just shrugged, taking it all in as I made an attempt to tidy the clothing by throwing them into bins. "Don't worry about it, I'll help."

"Are you sure? I mean… I didn't mean this when I meant hanging out." I ran a hand through my hair, "I couldn't sleep last night, and forgot I had started all of this when I left for school today and-"

"Something tells me that you need a distraction to work up the nerve to talk to me about whatever is _actually_ bothering you." My head snapped up from the clothing to see him with a small smile. "Isaac told me what happened on the way to school."

"Oh… I see." I set to work on the bed, hiding how slightly upset I felt that he talked to someone else about it. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised… I talked to Lydia about it during French."

"Yeah, I bet she probably told you the same thing I told him." He said, moving my clothing bins onto a couple of chairs I hadn't pulled out yet.

"I highly doubt it… she just told me to try and figure out the risks and rewards for myself." I shrugged, folding the the comforter so that I could put it with the clothing to make the bed last. The mattress and everything was going to be scrapped for a full frame.

Boyd scoffed, making me look up at him midway through folding a thick fleece blanket. The soft material shaking lightly with my growing nerves as he lifted a pair of chairs. "Might as well be the same thing; I actually told him that you needed to adjust after the blindside he gave you."

I sighed, bringing the folded blankets to the bin and draping my sheets across my things to prevent them from getting dusty and dirty. Not sure how to answer, I simply moved to grab a set of chairs myself and lead him to the dumpster hidden on the other side of the train cars. When I told Derek what I was doing and after plying him with some information, found it at home while I waited for Boyd. The information wasn't even that relevant, just the whole Jackson vs. The Kanima theory in relation to the testing we had been doing. Add that with the fact that yesterday was us checking to see if we could catch him revealing himself in some way and you have a placated Alpha. Just by giving a half truth I managed to keep the peace with my alpha and helped me to create the _cell_ I was living in into a _home._ The challenge in that was now figuring out which half of the truth I should be telling Boyd in order to help me figure out out to change this _mess_ back into your _friendship_.

I tossed the chairs into dumpster and leaned against it with my arms folded. "Would it be a _blindside_ if I was able to _infer _what was going on from the context of the conversation?"

Boyd raised an eyebrow, tossing the chairs into the trash as well, "So you mean to tell me you _guessed_ he was going to kiss you, and you _let_ him?"

"That he was going to _kiss me_? No." I shook my head, "that he was going to do _something_ to demonstrate this strangely _territorial_ feeling he had over me? Sort of…"

Boyd looked at me with a look between skepticism and amusement, leading the way back to the pile of debris. "Well, it'll be relief for him to hear that it didn't completely scare you off."

"You're assuming I'm going to tell him."

I gathered up the pieces of pipes, avoiding his gaze at that comment while he grabbed a couple of chairs. I knew he wanted to say something, and was actually waiting for him to. The whole reason I wanted to talk to Boyd was because he had a way of saying things as he saw them. He was a smart, quiet observer who knew how things worked and how people thought. The silence was daunting and making me nervous. Which is why I put my foot in my mouth by adding to that comment after dumping my load into the dumpster.

"I just…. I don't know what I'm going to _do_ about all of this and don't want to say anything that will give him false hope."

_More like you know you can't __**lie**__ to him because he can see right through you. You're scared and lost because you had no idea he felt the same way you did. Hell, I ev-_

I was saved from whatever else the wolf hat to say by Boyd letting out a laugh that was caught in a sigh. Though it was going to be a problem. I had been able to control it up until this latest snag in my life. And with the full moon coming next week, I was scared about what to do. If I can barely keep it stuck behind the surface now, how was I going to control it then? I had barely pulled back enough to not kill someone last time I shifted and that was subconsciously. The last thing I needed was to lose control with everything that was going on right now. For now, though, I had to concentrate on what was going on now.

"Did I say something funny?" My voice tight with confusion as we finished cleaning up remaining pieces of loose furniture.

"Just confirmed a theory I'd formed." He shrugged, moving the bins to the farthest end of the car as I moved the incomplete building projects through the door opposite of the dumpster. After we both came back into the car, he elaborated. "You're making a distinction between actions and emotions that shows that you are going to work logically through all of this instead of reacting emotionally.

"That's because actions led by emotion get you killed." I said, taking a broom to start sweeping the floor and mopping it up. "Or at the very least damaged beyond repair."

"For someone who doesn't like the guy, you think a lot like Derek does."

I looked up to see Boyd watching me with a look of speculative curiosity. I shook my head, working on the floors before pointing to the furniture. "First off, _never_ compare me to Derek again; he relies on anger to accomplish everything. Second, work on the desk or bookshelf while I do this, yeah?"

He laughed, "Should have known that 'wanna hang out' was code for 'give me advice while I use you as an extra pair of hands.'"

I smiled, "It didn't start like that, but pretty much, yeah."

After that we fell into a slightly comfortable silence, working on the desk, bookcase, and bedframe as we waited for the floor to dry. Well, more accurately, the bed was made after the floor was dry, since it wouldn't have fit through the door had we done otherwise. Positioning between the doors of the car, the other side was made more cozy with a bunch of bean bag chairs, pillows, and a moon chair thats seat was made out of a web of bungie cords. A shelving unit was placed over them where all of my knick knacks were placed along with my alarm clock and jewelry. Behind the head of the bed, lay bins of shirts and sweaters or jeans, the rest of my clothing hanging on the pipes that were still attached to the ceiling. The other end of the car became home for a single set of four chairs still attached to the car along with my desk and bookshelf. Within an hour we got that done- the desk and bookcase were mostly finished to begin with, and while I had build the bed Boyd was assembling the bed- and now we were sitting at the desk organizing my papers. And it was there that Boyd finally broke the silence.

"So…" What are you doing to do?"

I put down the folders I'd just finished organizing, looking at him with a sigh. "I suppose it's time I stopped being cryptic and just give you a straight answer…"

"Well…" He shrugged, putting the folder's he just finished, "It would certainly help me finish my advising job."

I laughed, my voice shaking as I thought of how to admit what was on my mind. "I've had feeling for Isaac….since before all of this. But with everything that's going on, I'm worried that he might just be clinging to something that he thinks keeps him human."

Boyd nodded, looking behind me as he thought. "You think he's only seeing you as a possession and not an actual person, so you want to push him away…. or make him realize his actions."

I nodded, thinking back to what Lydia said earlier today. I was afraid of what he would do. He doesn't see me as a partner, or significant other, but as something that has been there since he started his transition. But was it really because I was scared of letting him in too close only for him to leave me behind? And subsequently, am I projecting that fear onto Isaac as an excuse to not talk about it? Was I so unaccustomed to someone actually giving a shit about me that I needed a logical explanation over a pathological one? I would feel the wolf struggling to break free, but turned to Boyd instead, trying to voice what was on my mind.

"To be honest, I don't really know _what _I'm thinking or feeling right now…"

"Erica said that same thing just a couple of days ago." I raised an eyebrow as if to ask me what that had to do with me and he just smiled, "She regrets that her actions and her 'reinvented self' have made her lose you. She saw how you felt about it all and went against it. Now she feels lost and wishes more than anything that she could come to you."

"Maybe she _should;_ I'd knock some sense into her." I smirked, "Though maybe that's what she was scared of and that's why she went to you. She's obviously gotten quite attached to you recently."

"We're…. not talking about me and Erica." Boyd hedged, faltering slightly. "You brought me here to talk about the particular lupine adolescent that's formed an attachment to _you_."

"Can't blame a girl for trying to avoid the subject…" I smirked ruefully, pulling out a couple of packets from the pile of supernatural research. "I think it would be better if I just showed these two you… it explains my reservations better than I can really _attempt_ to at this point."

_Heh, you mean the research that could only be found on roleplaying forums and wikipedia? Even __**Stiles**__ was skeptical about his when you asked him to help you find it._

Shaking my head, I watched Boyd read, looking at me with an incredulous expression. He didn't really say anything, but then again, he didn't get the chance to. He had just finished the packet when he got a call from his dad saying he needed to come home for dinner. Leading him out, I thanked him for his help and made him promise that we'd talk about it later, so long as he didn't share it with anyone. He agreed and I found myself back in my room, feeling safer there than I had in a long time. That is until I felt the wolf resisting again, and I let out with felt like the millionth sigh of the day, dialing a number and putting my phone to my ear.

At the answer, I tried to keep my self cheerful, "Hey it's Steph….I need a favor." When met with worry, I kept my voice even, my resolve solidifying. "I need you to teach me how to control the wolf."

* * *

_Woah super long chapter, and such a good couple of mysteries at the end! Figured I'd flesh out a bit of Steph's relationships this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of Isaac, but as you can see, it was kind of needed. Hope you liked the chapter, and let me know what you think!_

_~Gwen_


End file.
